A Night To Remember
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Luigi and Daisy are FINALLY going on a date. However, two certain people don't like that at all, and are trying to ruin it. But, they didn't expect on Luigi and Daisy's friends trying to stop them any way they can. MarioXPeach and LuigiXDaisy as always.
1. Preparing For The Big Night

_**Hello again and happy Belated Foruth of July! Hope here to present to you the first chapter of my second story AGAIN! Thanks to ChrisMSMB and my bbfl blackmapletree for telling me about my errors. You guys are awesome! If anyone can guess correctly the title reference, I'll do something really special for them in my story. If you haven't read my first story, Felicity, Mushroom Kingdom's Newest Hero, then I suggest you read it. Honestly, I'm not telling you to read it because I wanna brag about how good it is. This story is somewhat where we left off at the end of that one, and so you won't get lost. I said that LXD fans will be in for a surprise, and I don't disapoint my fellow readers. So read and review and always enjoy! **_

Luigi is looking at himself in the mirror. He's making last minute touches on his ensemble. He is somewhat shaking, because he's so nervous (Then again this is Luigi we're talking about, so it's really no surprise)._Oh my god! I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Daisy! Oh man, I can't believe I actually asked her out! And I can't believe she actually said yes! I'm soo nervous. I hope I don't mess this up. I really want this to go well. I don't want her to see me as a clumsy, scared, loser._

"Luigi! Are you ready yet? You're gonna be late for your date!" Mario screams at his younger twin brother, who is still in their bedroom. _I can't believe I just said Luigi and date in the same sentence. Still I'm glad he finally asked her out. Daisy's just what he needs to boost up his confidence and self esteem._

Luigi walks out their bedroom in a suave, stylish black suit, with a green tie, with shiny black dress shoes with an orange corsage in his hand. His hair is combed back in a very elegant hairstyle, without his trademark hat on. Mario turns around to see his younger brother. His eyes widen in shock at how well Luigi looks.

"Go on bro. You can laugh if I want. I know I look ridiculous."

"What? Weegee, you look great! Daisy won't be able to resist you in that suit!"

"You mean it bro?"

"Of course. You're my brother Luigi, and I would never do anything to hurt you. I got your back like you got mine. Now you better hurry. It's already 6:40 and you said you be there by 7!"

"Oh man! I gotta go! But what will you do while I'm gone bro? "

"Don't worry about me Weegee. Peach is gonna come over, and I think she's bringing Felicity along, so we can spend some quality time together. Felic and I haven't spend much time together since the incident, and Peach want me to bond with her, since she is her daughter and all."

"So when you do put that ring on her finger, you'll get a wife, and a daughter at once right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not proposing anytime soon if that's what you're thinking. I just told her I loved her a couple of weeks ago. Don't you think that would be rushing our relationship a little bit?"

"Yeah I guess so, but you better do it soon before it's too late."

"What do you mean by that? Before she finds someone else?"

"No, I mean before Bowser kidnaps her, and actually finds a way to get her to marry him."

"There's no way I would let that happen! And there's no way Peach would ever marry him!"

"I'm just saying bro. She's a great person, and you and Bowser aren't the only ones who love her. You, Peach, and especially Felicity should be on your guard just in case."

"Thanks for the advice Weegee. Now get going! You have a woman waiting at the castle for you!"

"Right! See ya later bro!"

"Good luck! Don't come back till late!" Luigi runs out the house, closing the door on his way. Mario walks over to the phone to make a phone call.

"Hello? Hey Peach. Luigi just left to pick Daisy up. So when are you and Felic gonna be here by? 7:15? That's fine. I'll see you two then. I love you too. See ya."

Meanwhile during that exact time at Peach's Castle...

"C'mon Daisy! Hold Still!"

"Sorry Peach. I'm just so excited! I can't believe I'm going on a date with Luigi!"

"Me neither. It was really funny how he asked you out Daisy. Lou was so nervous lemme tell ya Peach."

"Alright Felicity. I'm done Daisy. Now let's take a look at you" Peach says as she steps back to get a better look of her. Felicity walks near Peach to see Daisy for herself. Daisy is wearing a plain, but elegant orange dress that stops at her ankles, and orange slippers. She has on her usual jewelery and brooch, but without her crown. Her short brunette hair is completely straight with curls at the bottom of her hair. Peach is jumping up and down in delight, while Felicity is crossing her arms and nodding in approval.

"Oh Daisy! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Yeah. You look amazing! Luigi will faint at the sight of you!" Peach and Daisy stop and stare at Felicity in shock. Felicity looks at Daisy, and then Peach. She shrugs and then laugh at the thought of it. Peach and Daisy then cross their arms at her. She stops and smiles her "I'm sorry, but I had to" smile. Daisy giggles while Peach shakes her head in disapproval while smiling. Suddenly, the doorbell is rung.

"I'll get it!"

"Felicity, what did I tell you before."

"Sorry. Can we at least greet him when he gets here? It's been a while since I last saw him."

"Sure. We'll make Daisy have a grand entrance."

"Right." Peach and Felicity leaves the room, and heads downstairs to greet Luigi. They walk down the stairs and see Luigi. Felicity runs toward Luigi and hugs him carefully, so she wouldn't ruin his suit. Luigi hugs her back. They let go and Felicity looks at him up and down.

"Oooo Lou. You look real suave, you smooth criminal." Felicity says as she giggles. Peach slowly walks up to the two of them.

"Luigi, you do look very handsome. Daisy will love you!"

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that."

"Well if you appreciated that, then I'm sure you'll definitely appreciate what Daisy looks like!"

"Felicity!"

"What? It's true!"

"Alright Felicity. Could you please get Daisy for me?"

"Fine" Felicity says as she rolls her eyes. She runs upstairs to get Daisy, leaving Peach and Luigi alone in the hallway. Peach smiles as she walks toward Luigi. She holds his hands. He smiles back at her.

"She really does like you Luigi. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Peach. I really like her too." The phone starts to ring, and Peach walks away to answer it.

"Presenting you date for the evening Luigi, the Princess Daisy of Sarasaland." Felicity yells as Daisy walks down the stairs slowly and gracefully. Luigi stares at her in shock and awe. _She looks so...beautiful. _She finishes walking down the stairs and walks toward Luigi as Felicity looks on in delight. _I've been waiting for this moment to happen since I was 10. Happy early birthday to me!_ Luigi looks at Daisy, mesmerized for a couple of minutes at the sight of her, and surprisingly, doesn't faint. He shakes his head and then bows. Daisy giggles and can't help but smile at his display.

"You don't have to bow to me Luigi. You never do, so why start now?" She as Luigi straightens up to face her. He stares at her in admiration for a couple more minutes. _Why in the world is he staring at me like that? Do I really look that bad? This is the first and last time I'm letting Felicity pick out my dress ever again!_

"Uh Daisy?" Daisy's thoughts are interrupted by a sweet, shy voice. She turns to Luigi, who's face is red as a tomato as usual (What else is new?).

"Yes Luigi?"

"You look...absolutely stunning." Felicity whispers yes while silently cheering for Luigi. _Yes Luigi! Great way to start a date! I betcha that's the same way Mario starts off all his dates with Peach._

"Thank you Luigi. You look very handsome too." _He says I look STUNNING. Maybe Felicity can pick out my dresses more often. Now, I really have to get her a great birthday gift now!_

"Smile!" *Flash!* Luigi and Daisy both rub their eyes at the sudden flash. When their eyesight are finally normal, they both glare at Felicity, who's holding a digital camera in her hands, aiming it at the couple.

"What? Peach told me to get pictures of you two before ya'll left. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"I get that Felic, but next time maybe can you give us, I don't know, a HEADS UP before you take them?"

"Well, you would say no Daisy. That's why I had to get a pic of you off guard."

"Um Felic? We gotta get going now."

"Wait! One picture, and I'll never ask you any more for the rest of the night! I promise!"

"We could take one more picture, right Daisy?" Luigi asks as he looks at her. Daisy sighs as she agrees. _Man, I feel like I'm going to my senior prom, than a date. _Luigi and Daisy pose together for one more picture. Luigi grabs on her waist, pulling her a little closer to him, shocking both Daisy and Felicity. _Woah. When did he learn to take the initiative? _Both girls thought together at the same time. Felicity takes the picture, saves it, and shows it to the couple. Luigi, Daisy, and Felicity walk outside to the front steps. Felicity stops to wave the couple goodbye.

"Enjoy your date, be careful, and come back really late guys. Coming back really late shows that something interesting went down!"

"Alright Felic. Be good while we're gone."

"And listen to both Mario and your mom okay?"

"Got it. Now get going already!" Felicity screams as the couple walk away from the castle to begin their date. Felicity waves goodbye on the steps. _He better get to second base at least tonight. _But what our heroes don't know is that a certain individual is hiding in the bushes of the castle, watching the whole scene from afar. He slowly and quietly leaves, preparing and waiting for the moment to strike the couple. _Now that they're alone, I'll finally be able to get rid of that cowardly loser, and then Princess Daisy will be all mine. _But what he doesn't know is that a certain girl saw him, and heard everything he said._ So he's gonna try to ruin their date huh? Not if I can't help it. And I won't let anything stand in my way of bringing him down!_

"Felicity! Get dressed. We're going to Mario's house in a few minutes." Peach says as she walks toward her.

"Say what now?" Felicity says as she does an anime sweat drop on her head.

"We're going to see Mario. It's been a while since you've seen him, and I want you two to get to know each other better. You know, bond."

"Alright Peach." Felicity says as sweetly as possible with a fake smile on her face. Peach walks upstairs to her room to get ready for Mario. _Man, does she have amazing timing. I can't believe she wants us to bond now! Especially when Luigi and Daisy are about to get into some deep trouble! I better find a way to get out of "bonding time" she made for us, and give them a helping hand. But for now, I gotta get ready for my "bonding time" with Mario._ Felicity takes a really deep breath, and slowly walks up the stairs to get ready to go to Mario's and have some "bonding time" with him.


	2. How Luigi Asked Daisy Out

**_Hey everyone! Hope here again to bring chapter 2! I was bored and my dad took my laptop for no reason, and my tv doesn't work, so I decided to write chapter 2 of A Night to Remember. Btw, the title is a title of one Shalamar's song. I was listening to it while I was writing the first chapter, and I couldn't think of a title. Then the chorus came on and I heard the words "A Night to remember" and I used it as the working title, and I eventually stuck to it. Listen to the song because if listen to the words, they fit with the story so much, it's kinda ridiculous. So that's the mystery of the title, and a big give thanks to blackmapletree for somewhat getting the answer (I won't tell if you won't black lol). Anyways, Read and Review, and always, enjoy!_**

"But Peach I'm telling you the truth! I really did see someone, and he's gonna ruin Luigi and Daisy's date if we don't do anything!" Felicity screams as she and Peach are walking in the forest to Mario's house. Felicity is wearing a lavender T-shirt, a jean skirt, lavender leggings, and a pair of lavender converse sneakers. Her long, light brown hair is out and straight on her shoulders.**_  
_**

"Felicity! What have I told you about lying to get out of something you don't want to do? The fact that you're using him and Luigi and Daisy's date as an excuse makes you even more guilty. Mario wants to see you again, and he wants to get to know you better after all you two went through so far. And you should get to know him better. And you little lie that you keep repeating is not fair to him, don't you agree?"Peach says sternly. She is wearing a her usual, beautiful pink dress with her usual jewelery and brooch, except her crown, and pink slippers. Her long, blonde hair is out, and curly down her back.

"It isn't fair to him Peach. But, I swear to you I really did see-"

"Felicity Morgan! Firstly, don't swear. A princess never swears. And secondly, if you say that lie one more time, then I am going to punish you by forcing you spend all day tomorrow with Toadsworth! Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear Peach." _This is so unfair! I actually tell the truth and I'm getting in trouble for lying! And Daisy swears when you're not around Peach so there! But she's right on one thing. I guess Mar and I should get to know each other better. And Maybe, he'll believe me about what I saw, and won't think it's a lie. Hang on Lou, Dais. Help is on the way. _Peach and Felicity continue walking in the forest until they see a warp pipe with a special label on it.

"This is the warp pipe that will lead us to Mario and Luigi's house. So if anything ever happens at the castle, run here and go to their house for help.'

"But Peach, you and the guys said I could help them the next time something happens? And that I wouldn't have to run away anymore."

"You will help them Felicity. But you can't help them if you're still at the castle when whatever is happening. You have to escape to help them, understand?"

"Yeah. I got it." Peach goes into the warp pipe, while Felicity's eyes widen in shock. Felicity walks toward it and looks inside the pipe to see total darkness. She looks around the forest, and shrugs. _Man, she went through like that as if it was nothing. If she can do it, then so can I__. Here goes absolutely nothing._

"Geronimo!" Felicity screams as she jumps into the pipe. On the other side, Mario is pacing back and forth, waiting imaptiently for the girls to arrive. _What's taking them so long? They should be here by now. What if they got kidnap, or hurt, or worse? I couldn't be able to live with myself if the woman that I loved, or the girl I care deeply for was hurt_! Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by

"Mario!" Mario looks up to see the love of his life, Peach, waving at him while trying to get out off the pipe. He sighs in relief and runs toward the pipe. He carries her out and starts spinning her around romantically. They look deeply into each other's eyes as Mario stops spinning her around. The begin to kiss romantically. Meanwhile, Felicity finally arrives on the other side as she struggles to get out the pipe. She's only able to pull her upper half of her body up, she looks up and stops to see her mother and Mario kissing. She rolls her eyes and silently let out a sigh. _Do they really have to do that here, out of all places, now? They couldn't even wait till we get to the house? Damn!_

"Get a room guys. Jeez." The couple stops to see Felicity with her arms on the edge of the pipe, crossed. Her head is rested on her crossed arms with her innocent, bright, chocolate brown eyes staring at the couple as she waits patiently for them to be done with their PDA (Public Displays of Affection), so he can help her out of the warp pipe. Mario carefully sets Peach down, and grabs the 12 year old to get her out. After he sets her down slowly, she hugs him very tightly. Mario is shocked, but nevertheless hugs her back. They let go , and Mario steps back to get a better look at her.

"Who would of thought that you would be on your way on becoming a beautiful young lady kiddo."

"Aww thanks Mar."

"But seeing where she gets her beauty from, it's really no surprise." Mario says as he walks as he walks toward Peach. He takes her hand, and kisses it while she giggles. Felicity rolls her eyes at their romantic scene. _I knew he gave Lou all those pointers for his date. It was way to obvious. _The three heroes begin to walk to Mario's house. Mario and Peach are walking together, side by side, holding hands, while Felicity is walking behind them. Peach makes a couple of quick glances at her, to makes sure she's behind them. She turns back to Mario and smiles at her. He smiles back.

"I hope the trip here wasn't bad for you two."

"No, it was fine. I'm sorry we're late. You know how Toadsworth is. He won't let me go anywhere by himself. We had to wait until the sleeping pills finally take affect on him."

"Why didn't you just let me use one of those sleeping spells you taught me on him? It would have been easy as 1,2,3!"

"Firstly, I only taught you those sleeping spells so you could use them for emergency reason only! And secondly, I have never used any type of magic on Toadsworth, and that means you won't either."

"Fine." The three continue walking in the forest in silence. Peach is still curious about one important piece of informartion.

"Felicity?"

"Hm?"

"How did Luigi ask Daisy out in the first place? I am somewhat interested in how that happen."

"Now that you mention it Peach. I'm kinda curious how Weegee asked her out. I didn't even see it happen."

"Of course you didn't. While you two were admitting your love to each other, the three of us were having our own little conversation."

"So then miss-knows-everything-about-our-lives, how did the whole thing happen?"

"Well, it kinda started off like this..."

_*Flashback*_

_Setting: Kitchen at the castle after Luigi, Daisy and Felicity left Mario and Peach in Felicity's room._

Felicity is running down the stairs into the kitchen. Luigi and Daisy arrive moments later. Luigi is holding onto Daisy as they walk down the stairs. As they're walking into the kitchen, Luigi winces at every step while Daisy looks on in concern. The arrive at the kitchen, and Daisy slowly puts Luigi in a chair until he's seated in it. Daisy sits down in the chair next to his, and looks on. Felicity looks around in the kitchen to find the cream, but to no avail.

"Felic, did you find it yet?'

"Nope. Sorry Dais. But I'll keep search the dining room. Don't miss me too much okay?"

"Sure thing girlie." Felicity walks out the kitchen to the dining room. She hides behind the wall and quietly takes the cream out of her jacket pocket. _Alright Lou. I bought you a __few minutes alone with her. Now's your chance, and you better not screw this up!. _She stands on the hall, so she could hear everything in the kitchen, and peeks her head out slightly, so she can see. Only Daisy and Luigi remain in the kitchen. Luigi looks at Daisy while she stares at the floor.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" Daisy looks up with tears in her eyes. Luigi and Felicity's eyes widen in shock. _Whoa. I never thought I would ever see Daisy cry. She's always the strongest out of the three of us. She must really like Lou if she's crying like this._

"Daisy, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm the reason."

"The reason? I don't understand-"

"I'm the reason why you're in so much pain! If you hadn't come here, then you wouldn't have been injured so badly! And I'm so sorry that you got hurt so badly because of me! Why would you go through so much for me?" Daisy starts to cry and she puts her head on the table. _Man. I had no idea she felt like that. I wonder what's Lou gonna do in this situation. _Luigi grabs onto Daisy and hold her in his arms tightly, while silently cursing to himself in pain.

"Listen Daisy, you are not the reason I'm like this. King Boo was trying to make you his wife and queen, and rule Sarasaland under his corrupted hands. And like I said before in the study, that I wasn't going to let that happen. And if he wanted to get you, than he would have to go through me. I meant every word I said about you and Felic. And my injuries would have been much worse if I hadn't stopped, dropped, and rolled. Remind me to get Felicity a really great birthday gift." Daisy starts to chuckles as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She looks up to him and smiles, and he smiles back.

"Thank you, Luigi. You don't know how much that means to me what you said."

"And the reason why I said all that about you to King Boo is because..." _C'mon Lou! You can do this! I believe in you! Eye of the tiger! _"Is because I...really like you." Daisy stares at him and Luigi looks at her, nervous as ever. Felicity looks on while eating a small bag a popcorn in suspense.

"Luigi, do you wanna know something?" Luigi nods his head nervously, and Felicity's eyes widen in suspense. She starts eating more popcorn and accidentally chokes on a kernel. Daisy moves closer to his while giggling seductively.

"I really like you too." Felicity swallows the kernel in shock and joy. Luigi blushes a crmison red color, and looks down at Daisy, who is also blushing slightly. Felicity leans against the wall a little bit closer, but not enough where Luigi and Daisy can see her. _Alright Lou, this is it. The moment me, Mar, Peach, Daisy, and everyone's who's been reading __this fic, and the last one's been waiting for!_

"So Daisy, will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to. How about the Saturday two weeks from now? They're gonna need to fix all the damage cause by those two idiot and stuff."

"Yeah. Sure."

"I can't wait." Daisy says seductively as she gives Luigi a quick kiss on the lips, as if it's a preview to their date. Luigi looks dumbstruck, but happy. "Any idea what happened to Felicity? She should have found that cream by now."

"Here I am! And I found that cream too." Felicity says as she walks into the kitchen with the cream in her hand. She walks over to the them, and sits down on the chair across from them.

"So, what did I miss?" Felicity asks in an innocent tone, even though she already knows that answer and the evens that unfolded while she was gone.

"Luigi asked me out, and I said yes."

"Oh my gosh! No way! I am so happy for the two of you!" Felicity in a fake suprised tone. She goes over and hugs Daisy, who hugs her back. She looks at Luigi and waves the cream in his face.

"I'm not hugging you until we bandage up your injuries. They'll become dangerous if we leave them untreated for too long. Daisy, will you do the honors?"

"Sure." Felicity hands Daisy the cream, and she applies it to all of Luigi's wounds, and bandages them. Luigi and Daisy stare at each other's eyes lovingly. _Man, they just might be worse than Peach and Mar. I wonder what they're doing upstairs ...in my room...just the two of them..alone._

"Hey guys. You wanna spy on Peach and Mar? See what they're doing upstairs in my room all alone?"

"Felicity! If we truly love Mario and Peach, and care about them, then we have to respect their privacy!"

"Really Dais?"

"Pfft no! Let's go and spy on those two." Daisy and Felicity slowly runs up the stairs to Felicity's room. Luigi is still in the kitchen, confused at the events that just unfolded. He sighs, and slowly walks up the stairs.

"Sorry bro." He mutters as he walks toward Felicity's room.

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's how Luigi asked Daisy out" Felicity says proudly as she, Peach and Mario arrive to his house. The two adults stare at her with shock and awe. Felicity looks at them confused.

"What?"

"Felic, you actually thought we going to-"

"Mar! This fic is rated K+! If we're gonna talk about **that**, then we'll have to change the rating!"

"Right. Sorry!"

"And I wasn't thinking that for your information! I just thought you guys were gonna make out, which you kinda did."

"Can we please change the subject! Felicity's too young to be even discussing a topic like this!"

"Okay." Felicity and Mario say at the same time. Mario walks up to his door, unlocks it (you never what could be out in those woods), and opens the door.

"After you ladies." He says as he leans over and leads them into his house. Peach walks in first, stops in front of Mario, and kisses him on the cheek, and heads inside. Mario is sawooned until Felicity walks in and asks him a very importan question.

"You think Lou and Dais are gonna get that far on their first date?"

"I don't think so, but it could happen. I wonder how they're doing."

"Mar? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Felic. What's up?"

"It's actually about Lou and Dais' date."

"Okay what about it?" Felicity walks up to him, and whispers it in his ear. He starts to nod, and then stops as his eyes widen.

_*Cliffhanger alert! This is how I'm gonna end this chapter. Don't worry! Everything's gonna be continued, and the beginning of Luigi and Daisy's date, as well as the certain someone's sabotoge in Chapter 3! Ciao for now!*_


	3. Tatanga's Sabotoge and Mario's Rescue

**_Wazzup! Wazzup! Wazzup! Hope here to bring you chapter 3! Alright, I'm actually starting with the real reason why 95% of you guys are actually here reading this story (Yeah I'm talking to all those LXD fans out there). Chapter 2 was about how Luigi asked Daisy out, but this chapter is all about the date, and the sabotage (that may succeed or fail). Plus, all the the unanswered questions from the last chapter will be answered. Before I let you read this story, I recently read tons of Legend Of Zelda fan fiction, and my favorite stories are stories that have the LinkXZelda pairing. Reading those stories gave me an idea of a crossover between Legend Of Zelda and Mario. I know there's a lot of those stories, but I'm both a Mario and Zelda fan at heart (ever since Ocarina of Time!). I don't have a plot yet, but if any of you guys do, message me or put it in your reviews. And finally, this chapter has some Italian and the translation will be in parentheses. Sorry if there are mistakes in it because I've been speaking Spanish since the 6th grade. Anyways, read and review, and as always, enjoy!_**

Luigi and Daisy are walking side by side in the beautiful nighttime to the restaurant that Luigi reserved for the two of them in New York City(they took a warp pipe there). Luigi just can't stop staring at her Daisy, amazed as how stunning she looks in that plain but gorgeous dress she's wearing. He sighs and starts to look a little bit to the ground. _Daisy just so amazing. I can't believe that a beautifiul woman like her actually said yes to a clumsy coward like me. I truly don't deserve her. She's just an amazing person and.._

"Luigi?" Luigi snaps out of his thoughts, and look at Daisy. Daisy looks at him with a concerned look. _Why is he looking kinda down? Is it something I did? Oh man! I hope I didn't do anything that offended him in any way! _"Are you okay? You look kinda down? Was it something I did? I'm sorry."

"Daisy, you didn't do anything, so there's no need to apologize. Well I was thinking about how the restaurant would be like."

"I'm sure it's very good, since when we're dressed up in very formal attire."

"Yeah." I_ hope I don't mess this up._ After five minutes of walking, talking, and praying that this date goes well for Luigi, they finally arrive at the restaurant, _Cucina Di Pesce_. Luigi opens the door, and leads Daisy in the restaurant and walks up to Robin, the young hostess with short brown hair with blond highlights in a black cocktail dress.

"Ciao. Benvenuto a Cucina Di Pesce. Sono Robin. Lei ha una prenotazione?" She says in almost perfect Italian. (Hello. Welcome to the Kitchen of Fish. I'm Robin. Do you have a reservation?)

"Si, abbiamo una prenotazione. Mi chiamo Luigi. Ho telefonato di una tavola per due." (Yes we do. Under the name Luigi, table for two.) Luigi says in perfect Italian. Daisy just looks at them while they're talking in Italian. _Wow. I wonder what language they're speaking. Luigi is amazing at it._

"Si, Signore Luigi. Mi seguite." (Yes Mr Luigi. Follow me.) The young woman says as she leads the couple to the table. Luigi allows Daisy to go to the table ahead of him. As they arrive to the table, Luigi goes to pull out Daisy's chair for her, and she sits down. _Oh my gosh! He's such a gentleman!_. Luigi walks to the other side of the table to take his seat as she smiles that beautiful, energetic, joyful smile that she's well known for. _My gosh, she's so beautiful when she smiles. Her smile brightens up the whole room._

"Luigi? What were you and that hostess talking in? I never heard of that language in my life."

"That's Italian. Since my family are from Italy, my dad wanted my brother and I to reserve some of our culture, so he made us remember two very important things. So most of the time, we spoke Italian around him."

"What was the other thing you have to preserve?"

"The cooking. My mom taught Mario and I to cook tons of Italian recipes. But I actually paid attention, which is why I can actually cook."

"That explains why you're such a natural when it comes to cooking."

"Yeah." Luigi starts to blush at the compliment. Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, two individuals, who are bad news for the couple, are planning sabotage. One is a very tall, very skinny, man with a big red nose. Hes is wearing a purple shirt, hat, and black overalls. The other is a purple monster wearing a black, red, and silver battle suit. They are Waliuigi and Tatanga.

"Do you remember the plan Waluigi?"

"Yeah Yeah. Don't get your suit in a knot. I sneak in the restaurant, pretend to be a waiter, and then mess up that loser's date with that babe. Then we kidnap them, and used her for ransom, and kill the loser."

"And don't forget Waluigi, I'll rule Sarasaland, and you'll become a noble, and marry Princess Daisy."

"Yeah. She'll be all mine, and that coward will be history! This plan is foolproof! And his brig brother don't know jack about it!"

"Yes! I'll also get my revenge on Mario! Now let's get ready to ruin their dates, and possibly, their lives!" Waluigi and Tatanga walk away, laughing all the way. What they didn't know was that Mario, Peach, and Felicity were hiding in the bush behind them. Felicity jumps out in excitement, and brushes her clothes. Mario quickly gets out, and helps Peach out of it.

"So Waluigi's in this too! I should have known he would do something like this. Just like his brother."

"But I can understand Waluigi, but why would Tatanga want to ruin their date Mario?"

"Yeah. Didn't he try to take over Sarasaland, like one time? And he holds a grudge over that?

"Yeah he did Felic. I personally defeated him myself, and saved Daisy. We have to stop them and save Weegee and Daisy!"

"And how will we do that? We don't know where this restaurant is and how to get in there undetected."

"That's where you're wrong Peach. I was actually the one who told Lou about the restaurant. My parents and I went there on their anniversary every year. And we still went there, after my mom left. We were friends with all the workers there, so we can not only get in there and help them, but we can stop them too!"

"Felic, you're a genius! That's exactly what we're gonna do! Can you give us some info about the place?"

"Sure. The place's called Cucina Di Pesce. It's on East 4th Street. They make good food, and have great service."

"Alright, so we're on Mercer Street which means we're pretty far, and Waluigi and Tatanga are getting closer to the place. We gotta move!"

"Yeah!"

"Felicity! I want you to stay close to me!"

"Peach, I'm not gonna get lost. I know my way around."

"No, so I won't get lost." Felicity starts to giggle, and stops suddenly and stares into blank space with her eyes widen in shock. Peach and Mario looks at her in concern. Peach touches her shoulder.

"Felicity? Are you alright?" Felicity says nothing. She stands completely still and in the same position. Mario walks toward her and looks at her.

"Felic? What is it? Is it Waluigi and Tatanga?" She starts to blink multiple times, and shakes her head. She looks toward Mario and then to Peach.

"Waluigi is gonna come in as a waiter. He's gonna put something in the food, their food. I don't know what he put, but it's somewhat dangerous. It knocks them out, and he and Tatanga are gonna grab them, and bring them to an abandoned warehouse by the pier. I don't know what pier it is."*

"That is what will happen if we don't stop them?" Felicity nods, and Peach starts to tear up. Mario walks toward Peach, and comfort her.

"But we're gonna stop them, so they'll be safe. The future changes all the time, and we're gonna change theirs. So please don't cry Peach." Peach nods and starts to smile at him. She looks toward Felicity, and Felicity smiles, and nods at her too.

"So let's go and change the future!" Peach and Felicity nods. The three run down Mercer and makes a left into 4th East Street. They see the restaurant. Felicity leads them to the back door, and enter the restaurant, hoping that they're not too late, and are able to help the people they care about.

_* Alright now if you're wondering how Felicity is able to see the future, allow me to explain. Felicity is a sorcress since all family members of the Toadstool family have magical powers, like Peach. People with magical powers are born with other extraordinary gifts. Felicity is able to see the future ever since she was born. Her father, who was able to read minds, taught her how to control her gift. Peach has an extraordinary gift too. She can levitate people at will. So that's how she can see the future. That's all for now! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! See ya!_


	4. The Plan Set in Motion

_**So, I've still managed to write, type, and upload chapter 4 despite having a death in the family. Anyways, I forgot to do the most important thing when it comes to writing a fan fiction, and I'm surprised that no one reminded me this in their reviews. I forgot to write the damn DISCLAIMER! So, let me say what I should have probably said three chapters ago. I don't own any of the Mario characters, items, or places except for my OC Felicity. All characters, items, and places are all owned by Nintendo, except for the Cucina Di Pesce (because that's a real place in the city). And I do not own the lyrics to the song being used in this chapter either. Now that's out the way, let me introduce Chapter 4. Read and Review, and as always enjoy!**_

Luigi and Daisy are laughing the night away while waiting for their dinner to come. Luigi ordered a Sicilian Lasanga made of ground beef, ricotta cheese, and baked mozzarella cheese. Daisy ordered a good ol' Steak with mashed potatoes, and mixed greens. Their date's going amazing so far, and it seems like they're really clicking.

"So Luigi, can you tell me about the time you rescued Mario from King Boo in a haunted mansion?" Daisy asks curiously.

"Well..um I don't think you would want to hear a boring story like that."

"Felicity told me that it was a really great story. You told it to her more than once, so why can't you tell me?"

"Well I only told her that as a bedtime story when she was 10. Mario was busy that night, and she asked me to tell her a story of one of my adventures, so I told her that story, and she loved it. I told to her that story again the day that King Boo and Bowser invaded the castle. When the party was over, she asked me to tell it to her as a bedtime story again, and I did. She really said it was great?"

"Yeah. She said it was one of her favorite stories of all time. She told me that you were so brave, and smart against all those Boos, and King Boo. And how determined you were to save your brother. That sounds like an amazing story. You are a really great guy Luigi."

"Y-You really think so Daisy?"

"Of course I do. You may be a little cowardly sometimes, but you can become brave when someone you really care about is in danger. What happened a couple of weeks ago is another example of that. The way you stood up for me, and Felicity against Bowser and King Boo was really brave and amazing of you Luigi. I really like that about you." Daisy says seductively as Luigi blushes at the compliment._ She thinks I'm brave, and amazing! Best...Date...Ever!_

"Thanks Daisy. I guess I'll tell you that story then. It all started when I got this letter in the mail saying that I won a mansion in a contest I didn't even enter. So I called Mario..." While Luigi continues to tell the story, and Daisy reacts at the right times, (Play Luigi's mansion to know the whole story. It's actually a really good game. I played a few times.) Mario, Peach and Felicity are in the kitchen. Felicity goes up to the lead chef, a tall, built man with brown, short, curly hair with blue eyes, and a five o' clock shadow. He's wearing a usual chef's robe with black jeans.

"Hey Jimmy!" The 12 year old says as she goes up to him. He turns around, and they hug each other for a couple of minutes. They let go, and Jimmy stands back to get a look of her.

"Felicity! I hardly recognized ya there! How ya been kid? Who's the adults that are with ya?"

"I've been good. But I need you help. Two of my friends are here on a date (finally), but there's a guy that's trying to ruin it. He's kinda a jealous guy who's hopelessly in love with her. So my aunt, who's now my adopted mom, her boyfriend, and I are here to stop this guy. So, can you help us out?"

"Anything for you kid. You and your folks are our favorite customers. We actually need two waiters, and singer for the night. Interested?" Mario steps toward Jimmy, and gives him a thumbs up.

"We sure are. Peach, and I will be waiting some tables, while Felic sings some songs."

"Whoa whoa say what? Mar, you know I can't sing! Why can't Peach do it?"

"Felicity, you're a better singer than me. I hear you sing in your room all the time, and you are an amazing singer sweetheart."

"But I can't sing in front of people. I get so nervous, and stage fright. And what if I mess up? I'll be laughed at by the whole restaurant. Please don't make me do this." Mario walks toward Felicity, and puts his hands on her shoulders. He looks straight in her eyes calmly.

"Felic, I know you get nervous real easily, but if you imagine yourself in your room, you'll do great. When you're singing on stage, you'll get the view of the entire restaurant, so you can give us a sign by stepping on the stage three times when Waluigi's nearby them. Then, we'll stop him in his tracks. You can do this because we all believe in you, including Luigi and Daisy, okay?"

"Alright Mar. You convinced me. When do we start Jimmy?"

"As soon as you change into the work clothes." Jimmy says while pointing to the waiter, and waitress ensemble, and a short, slim red dress with red high heeled shoes. Felicity walks to the dress, picks it up, and puts it over her body.

"Jimmy, please tell me this is a one size fits all dress."

"Relax kid. You'll fit into that. Big Bertha was in that dress before, and it fit her prefectly. You'll have no problem getting into that dress."

"Big Bertha wore this?" Mario and Felicity screamed at the same time. Peach looked at both of them in confusion.

"I didn't know Big Bertha sang here." Felicity says in shock

"I didn't know she could sing period." Mario says, and he and Felicity start to giggle pretty loud. Peach just stares at them, confused at what they're saying. She walks in between the two, and interrupts their fun.

"I believe that we should change into our work clothes. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, you right Peach. I'll meet you girls outside when you're done." The three goes into the changing rooms to get changed. Outside the restaurant Waluigi and Tatanga finally arrived at the restaurant (Where the hell what they're doing this whole time?)

"I thought you knew your way around this place!"

"Hey! It's not my fault things change around here! It's been about 10 years since I've been here! Anyways, just be happy we made it to the damn restaurant!"

"Enough! You know what to do now! Don't fail me Waluigi!"

"Yeah I gotcha" Waluigi says as he eneters the restaurant. _Luigi will be history, and Daisy will be mine for the taking!_ Waluigi takes the last waiter suit and goes to change. At the exact time, Mario walks out in his waiter suit. He's wearing a red, buttoned shirt with black dress pants and shoes. He's not wearing his trademark hat, so no one would recognize him. Peach comes out next, and Mario can't help himself but stare at her. _Even when she's not trying to, she still looks absolutely beautiful._ Peach is wearing the same shirt as Mario, but she's wearing a short, black skirt, and red high heeled shoes. Her long blond hair is in a ponytail, except for two big bangs, one on each side.

"Peach you look beautiful as always, even when you're not even trying to." Mario says as Peach giggles at his comment. She walks over to him and kisses him on the lips. He kisses her back, and it becomes a very passionate one.

"Look guys, I know this fic is supposed to romantic and adventurous, but this should mostly be about Luigi and Daisy's romance, not yours, so can we make this quick, and get back to Lou and Dais?"

"Felicity! What I have told you about breaking the fourth..." Peach stops suddenly as Felicity steps out of the doorway in her dress. She is wearing that red dress (yeah it actually fits, who knew?) that goes down to her ankles, and has straps that are quite thick on her shoulders. Her light brown hair is very curly (Imagine the way Taylor Swift wears her hair). She struggles to walk in the heels, but somewhat manages to (She's still 12 people).

"Oh my gosh Felicity, you look like you're so much older. Luigi and Daisy will never recognize you! You look amazing sweetheart!"

"Thanks Peach. Mar, what do you think about this getup?"

"You look so beautiful, just like your mother."

"Awww Mario. You are always so sweet to me."

"Uh guys? You remember what I said before right? So, can we get this over with please?"

"Felic's right. Let's-a-go!" Mario and Peach grab a tray, and walks out the kitchen door. Felicity takes a deep breath, and slowly walks out the kitchen doors, so she won't trip and fall on them. She eyes Luigi and Daisy, who are looking at her back. She take a big gulp and walks on the stage. _Oh Crap! I hope they don't recognize me!_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is...Sierra, and I'll be your performer for the evening. So, just sit back, enjoy your dinner, and listen to the soothing romantic music." She looks toward Mario and Peach, who are giving her a sign of encouragement. She smiles at them, and Luigi and Daisy are staring at her, smiling at her as well. _I owe at least this much to them. Better give it my all. _She takes a deep breath as the music starts to play. She starts to sing the song in a somewhat nervous tone, but it still sounds great.

_Oh this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night,_

_and we call it bella notte._

_Look at the skies_

_as they have stars in their eyes_

_on this lovely bella notte._

_So take the hand of your loved one_

_you'll need it about this time._

_To keep from falling like a star_

_when you make that dizzy climb._

_Oh this is the night_

_and the heavens are bright_

_on this lovely bella notte._

"Wow. She's an amazing singer!" Daisy whispers in Luigi's ear during the instrumental, and violin solo.

"Yeah I know. She should definitely get a record deal." Luigi says in agreement. The waiter comes by to their table and delivers their food. Little did they know that it was Waluigi in disguise.

"You dinner Sir, Madam." He says as he puts down their dinner, and simply walks away with a smirk on their face, but they don't realize that their food's arrived due to the performance. Felicity sees the whole ordeal go down, and steps on the stage three times to alert Mario and Peach. Mario and Peach look up to her. She sways her arms back and forth while secretly pointing to Luigi and Daisy. They start to walk but rush to their table as soon as the solo is over, and Felicity continues to sing again, now with more confidence in herself.

_So side by side with you loved one_

_you'll find your enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_when the one you love is near._

_Ooooh this is the night _

_and the heavens are bright_

_on this lovely bella notte._

_ooooh oooh bella notte_

_oooh oooh ooh ohh bella notte _

_oooooh ooooh ooooh ooooh._

The music ends, and the customers applaud, including Luigi and Daisy. The young girl reluctantly bows, and thanks the audience a few times before looking for Mario and Peach. They are nowhere in sight. She looks around frantically at Luigi and Daisy's table. Her eyes widen in shock as she sees Luigi and Daisy stopped applauding, after realizing their food arrived. They look at their food in excitement and delight.

"Wow the food looks good. Don't you agree Luigi?"

"Yeah. Let's eat." Felicity looks on in shock and in concern. _Oh no! They're about to eat the poisoned food! I gotta do something, but I can't get off this stage, and Mar and Peach are nowhere to be found! Man where the heck are those two? Where could they have gone, especially at a time like this! What can I do? What can I do? Damn! I feel so useless and weak up here. _Felicity can only watch as they start to cut up their food. _Please...somebody help them. Please! _Felicity silently prays, as she slowly starts to tear up at her vision slowly coming true. Hey eyes widen in shock as they're about eat the poisoned food.


	5. It Isn't Over Just Yet!

_**Hey everybody! Hopefaith2 here as usual. So in the last chapter, I put in my author's note that my aunt died last Sunday, and we're leaving for Baltimore, Maryland for the funeral later today (around 6 p.m). That's why I'm uploading it now because I think won't have the chance to upload it later. And, this story has the same number of reviews as my first story. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying both of my stories so much! So, keep reading and reviewing, and as always, enjoy!**_

"Excuse me signor and signora, but we need to take back your food. You meats were undercooked. We will bring you another plate soon." A waiter said to Luigi and Daisy. They put their forks with food down on their plates. The waiter takes the plates, and walks into the kitchen. On stage, Felicity sighs in relief at the events that have unfolded. _Phew! Good thing their meat was undercooked. I wonder if it was really undercooked, or it was an excuse for them not to eat poisoned food. Oh well! I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth!_

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. In the mean time, enjoy the soothing, relaxing jazz music." Felicity says as the musicians start playing, and she walks off the stage to find Mario and Peach. She sees all the customers (minus Luigi and Daisy) are served and eating their dinner. She is about to walk into the kitchen when she suddenly hears a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, Sierra?" Felicity freezes completely in the same spot when she hears a familiar person call her fake name. _I know that voice! It couldn't be...could it? _Felicity turns around slowly to see Luigi standing behind her a few feet away. _Aw dammit! It is him! I'm screwed if he discovers that its actually me! I gotta get away quick!_

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" She says in an innocent, adult-like tone. Her Taylor Swift like hairstyle covers her left eye. She makes a small smile, because if she made a big smile, she would have been found out right there on the spot.

"Well, I came here to tell you that you are an amazing singer and you have tons of talent. You should try out for American Idol or something like that."

"Thank you sir. I'm glad you enjoyed the performance. So who are you with? I know a good looking man like you wouldn't be here alone." Felicity says in the accent as Luigi blushes to the compliment.

"Actually, I'm here with my date. She's the beautiful brunette over there."

"She is very beautiful. She seems like a very kindhearted woman."

"She's more like an pure hearted angel ascended from heaven."

"You're very lucky. Women like her don't come around very often."

"Thank you."

"May I offer you a piece of advice sir?"

"Sure, and my name is Luigi."

"Keep a woman like that very close to you. Love her, protect her, and take care of her with all your might. She's way too good to lose or let go, Luigi."

"Wow. Thank you Sierra. That means alot to me."

"It's no problem at all. Well, I have to go into the kitchen now. I will see you in a few minutes when I perform again?"

"Right. Thanks for the talk, and the advice. You're a really great person to talk to." Luigi says and walks back to the his table with Daisy, with a little bit more confidence than before. Felicity can't help but smiles at the couple, knowing she helped them out for the better. She walks into the kitchen to see Mario leaning against the wall, and Peach sitting in a chair, both waiting patiently for Felicity. When Peach sees Felicity enter the kitchen, she stands. Mario, seeing Peach stand up, looks up to see Felicity and gets off the wall. He walks toward her in pride.

"That was an amazing performance kiddo! You were amazingly excellent! I knew you could do it, and I even told you so too!" Mario exclaims as Felicity blushes in deep scarlet at the praise.

"Thanks Mar, for everything."

"You really were exceptional sweetheart. An amazing performer." Peach says as she hugs her adopted daughter, and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks Peach. That really means alot to me when it comes from you two. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up kiddo?"

"How come neither of you grab their plates? I saw you both rushing toward their table, but after the song ended, you two were nowhere to be found. Then I saw another waiter grabbing their plates, and heading back to the kitchen."

"Well, I was about to head to their table when Marco told me he would get the plates. When I saw him get the plates, I went back to work. That's my story kiddo."

"I was about to go when I saw Marco going toward the plates. I was hesitant at first, but when I saw him and the plates, I went back to work too."

"Oh. I heard him say that their food was undercooked. What is actually true, or was it a cover to stop them from eating poisoned food?"

"No the food was actually undercooked kid. Funny thing huh?" Jimmy says while hes cooking on the stove.

"Well, I guess so, but we did good by stopping Lou and Dais from eating poisoned food right?"

"You bet kiddo! We beat Waluigi and Tatanga at their own game!"

"But wouldn't they have a back up plan in case this one didn't work?"

"No way! They're not that smart enough to make a back up plan."

"But, remember Mar. The future can always change. You said it so yourself! By the way, I saw Luigi before coming in here."

"Oh! Did he recognize you dear?"

"Nope. I just gave him some good advice, and sent him to Daisy. It seems like they're getting along very well."

"Yeah. Looks like Weegee finally found the girl of his dreams."

"Totally." Felicity says then stops moving. Her eyes widen again as she has a vision of the future. Peach, and Mario stare at her in concern of her, and her vision of the future, while Jimmy looks around in confusion. Ten minutes later, she blinks multiple times, and shakes her head.

"Felic, what happened?"

"They find out that the poison didn't work. They're starting to suspect us being the reason for it. They're gonna try and stop us from foiling their plans by setting us up in traps. And if the traps don't work, then they'll lock up all but two of us."

"And who are those two sweetheart?"

"It's you and me Peach." Felicity says as Peach gasps and holds her hands over her mouth in shock. Mario's eyes widen in shock and anger. He takes a few steps toward Felicity.

"And why is that Felic?" He asks in a calm, but stern tone.

"Because Tatanga will find out that she's the Princess of the MK. He'll let Waluigi marry Daisy and take over Sarasaland, and he'll force Peach into marrying him, and making him King of the MK by using me as his hostage."

"What else did you see Felic?"

"Your and Luigi were in one cell, shackles around your arms and legs. Peach and Daisy were in a somewhat nice room in chairs with Waluigi and Tatanga. Tatanga has a knife to my throat. That's all I saw."

"Did you see how he found out?"

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry Mar."

"It's okay Felic. You helped us enough. We just have to be really careful for now on."

"Sure. Peach, are you okay? You've been real quiet ever since I told you about what I saw." Felicity says as she walks toward Peach to check up on her. Peach's face is white as pearls. Mario, who already noticed Peach's reaction, walks toward her.

"She's fine. You go back on stage and keep performing. We'll be out there in a few minutes." Felicity nods, and slowly walks out of the kitchen, and walks back on stage. In the kitchen, Mario looks at her straight in the eyes in concern.

"Peach, are you alright?" Mario asks. Peach starts tearing up, and cries very hard. Mario holds her in his arms very tightly.

"My only daughter is going to become a hostage with a knife to her neck, my best friend and I will be forced into a marriage that we'll hate forever, and the men we truly love will be locked up in a dirty, cell! So no I'm not alright. I'm so scared for you, Luigi, Daisy, and especially Felicity. I'm scared of what will happen to all of us."

"Peach, we messed up their plans once, and we can do it again. Remember I said the future can change, and we already did that. I know Luigi will do anything to protect Daisy thanks to Felicity's advice, and I will do anything to protect you and Felicity. I swear I won't let Waliugi or Tatanga touch either you or Felicity."

"Thank you, Mario. I'll know you'll save me like always." She kisses him on the lips, and he kisses her back, making another passionate kiss.

"Anything for you Peach. Now let's go and serve and wait on the customers." Peach nods, and they leave the kitchen holding hands. Meanwhile, Waluigi is near the window in the kitchen, having heard Mario's speech to Peach.

"Damn! The poison didn't work! And it's all those two goody goody two shoes' faults. Wait till Tatanga hears about this! He'll put you three in your place." Waluigi says as he walks away slyly, having found out the outcome of their plan, and the reason why. _Those two fools won't stop me from getting what I desire. Princess Daisy and Sarasaland will be mine, and I won't let anyone stand in my way!_ He thinks to himself bitterly as he tries to find Tatanga and tell him the news.


	6. A Turn For The Worse

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hopefaith2 here to bring you chapter 6! This week is just isn't my week readers. I went to my aunt on my dad's funeral Sunday, and came back home Monday to visit my only aunt on my mom's side at the hospital. She had a heart attack, and she's in a coma now. My aunt's a writer like me, so I'm gonna keep writing this story, and other stories for her. If all my readers out there have the time, please pray that she wakes up. Sorry to put my personal problems out there like that. So, here's chapter 6, dedicated to my Aunt Dee Dee. Read and Review, and enjoy!**_

"WHAT? How the hell does Mario know about my plan? You said there was no possible way of him finding out about this?" Tatanga screams at Waluigi while he's grabbing his shirt, and slamming him against the wall. Waluigi winces in pain, but quickly gets out of his grasp and lands on the ground.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? All I saw was him and his girl Peach in the kitchen talking about how he was gonna stop us anyway they could! I didn't even know they were waiters there too!"

"This isn't good at all. Now that Mario's here, this will definitely put a strain on our plans...wait when you said Peach, you meant Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom? The fair, beautiful princess who rules it with a velvet fist?" Waluigi nods. Tatanga puts his hand under chin as he starts to think of how he could use this to his advantage. He quickly lifts his head with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Waluigi, how about we change our agreement a little bit hmm?"

"What do you mean? How much do you wanna change?"

"Relax Waluigi, instead of making you a noble and marrying the Princess Daisy, how would you feel if I made you **King **of Sarasaland?"

"You...You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. If I help you become King of Sarasaland, then you help me become King of the Mushroom Kingdom. Agreed?" He asks as he holds out his hand to seal. Waluigi makes a wicked smile, and shakes his hands with tons of enthusiasm.

"Now that the deal's done, how do I "convince" Peach to marry me? She won't say yes to my proposal easily. There has to be something that I can use to "convince" her. What does she loves the most?"

"That's easy. Mario, that loser, Daisy, and that kid that lives with her."

"Kid?"

"Yeah. She's Peach's niece, but she adopted her a few weeks ago. Peach loves her as if she's her own kid, and by the looks of the girl, she loves her as if she's her mom."

"What else you can tell me about her?"

"Yeah. She's only 12 years old, but she has magic powers like Peach. I heard she was a smart kid, but I doubt that since she wants that cowardly loser and Daisy to be together. Why would she not want Daisy to be with a real man like me?"

"Does she have any fears, weaknesses that I could use against her?"

"She's a crazy acrophobic (fear of heights), and has a heart condition. She gets pretty bad chest pains when her heart's under alot of stress, and it causes her pass out a few times. Sides, she's only a kid, so you won't have much trouble with her."

"It sounds like I won't. So, do you know her name?"

"Yup. Her name's Felicity, but everyone who knows her calls her Felic for short."

"Good. Now we know all of this, we can certainly use it to our advantage."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Simple. First we..." Tatanga whispers the rest of their dastardly plan into Waluigi's ear. His eyes and smirk widen as he hears how it's going to go down.

_*Cliffhanger Alert! Sorry, but I just want to build up some suspense about their plan. I want to make you suffer muhahaha! Anyways, let's check up on the couple that's on their first date, and the people they know and cared about unknowingly helping them.*_

"Luigi, I can't believe you did all of this for me. A really romantic restaurant, candlelight table, delicious dinner, and beautiful music." This is really great. Thank you for everything." Daisy says as she finishes her meal, and listens to the relaxing jazz music.

"You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you Daisy. I wanted you to know that you mean so much to me, and I wanted this date to show you exactly that."

"You are way too sweet Luigi. Oh look! Sierra's coming back on stage." Daisy exclaims in joy. Felicity walks back on the stage, and takes the mic once again.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Now we'll continue where I last left off. Also, any couple who would like to dance can dance on the floor in front of the stage. Now I will sing one of my favorite songs. So enjoy the music, and if you want, take your partner and dance." Felicity says as the music starts to play. Daisy looks at the couples who are already getting up from their tables and start to dance on the floor. _I really wish that Luigi would ask me to dance_. Meanwhile, Peach and Mario are against the wall near the kitchen doors, looking on at the couple.

"Do you think Luigi will ask her to dance Mario?"

"I don't know Peach. I know that Weegee wants to dance with Daisy as much as she wants to dance with him. All we can do is wait and see how it goes." _C'mon Weegee, ask her to dance. I know you can do it!_

At the table, Luigi is just as nervous as ever. He's trying to figure out how to ask Daisy to dance, since he's always soo nervous around her. _I can't do it! I can't ask her to dance. I'm just too nervous, and my clumsiness will ruin it. Mario says I can't let my fears get the best of me or this date. Daisy doesn't deserve this! It's time to act! _Daisy is still looking at the couples dancing on the floor, silently envying them as they dance, when suddenly

"Daisy?" She turns around to see Luigi standing on her right side, in the bowing position, and his left hand held out to her. Daisy eyes widen in shock and delight.

"Would you do me the greatest honor by dancing with me?" _I hope she says yes._

"I would love to dance with you Luigi. I've been waiting for you to ask me to." Hearing those words made Luigi's heart grew 3 sizes(Nintendrawer reference again!). Daisy takes his hand, and he leads to the floor. They start to sway back and forth as they look deep into each other's eyes in love. After seeing them walk on the floor and dance, Felicity starts to sing:

_Blue Moon._

_You saw me standing alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Without a love on my own._

_Blue Moon _

_You knew just what I was there for._

_You heard me saying a prayer for._

_Someone I really could care for._

"Aww Mario isn't that sweet? They're dancing."

"Yeah. Since everyone's dancing at the moment, would you do me the honor and dance with me Peach?" Mario says while bowing to her, and holds his right hand to her.

"I would love to!" Peach takes his hand, and they start to dance in place. Felicity, seeing her mother and boyfriend, and her cousin and date dancing to the song, smiles at both couples._Everyone's having a great time, despite the poisoning attempt. I'm glad Mar and Peach are spending some time together romantically before Waluigi and that Tatanga guy try to ruin it again_. She continues to sing:

_And then there suddenly appeared before__ me._

_The only one my arms will ever hold._

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me,_

_and when I looked the moon had turned to gold._

_Blue Moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Without a love of my own._

Daisy lays her head on Luigi's shoulder, which causes him to blush scarlet red. _Thanks for the all the advice bro. I couldn't have done it without you._ He self consciously tightens his grip, but not too much so he would hurt her. He would rather die than hurt her.

"Luigi?"

"Yeah Daisy?"

"I'm having an amazing time tonight. Do you know why?"

" Is it the restaurant? The food? The music?"

"Nope. Those are none of the reasons why."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm spending it with you, and no one else. Most guys like me because I have a crown on my head, and a country to rule. But you're different than them. You're one of the few people who actually like me for who I am, and not for the crown. Thank you for liking me for who I am. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'm glad you're having a great time Daisy. I really wanted this night to be special for you. I wanted this night to show you how much I really care about you."

"And you did, Luigi. You did." They continue dancing around in a circle. Luigi looks at Felicity and mouths out the words "Thank you." to her. She winks, then smiles at him, and continues singing once again.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me._

_The only one my arms will ever hold._

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me,_

_and when I looked the moon had turned to gold._

_Blue Moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone._

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own._

Waluigi is outside the restaurant, looking at Luigi and Daisy dancing together with the music, and is definitely furious at what he sees.

"How dare that cowardly, ghost fearing, excuse of a man dance with my future bride and queen of Sarasaland? I'll teach that lowlife a lesson he'll never forget, and Princess Daisy will be mine!" He says as he maniacally laughs (Seriously, why does every villain do that?), and walks to the back of the restaurant. Felicity sings the last two verses of her song with more confidence as ever.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me._

_The only one my arms will ever hold._

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me,_

_and when I looked the moon had turned to gold._

_Blue Moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Without a love of my own._

The music stops, and the audience applauds and cheers for her performance, but no one's cheering louder than Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy. Felicity blushes a light pink color, and bows a few times at the audience. She smiles and waves to her four favorite people in the whole world. Suddenly, the lights are turned off in the entire restaurant. Several screams are heard throughout the restaurant. A fer nerve wracking minutes later, the lights are turned on in the restaurant. The couples are looking around the restaurant in confusion. Felicity looks around as well to realize that Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy are nowhere to be found.

"Oh no. It's coming true." Felicity whispers in shock and horror. She runs off the stage, and out the restaurant. She's hoping that she's not too late in stopping her vision from coming true, even though she knows deep down that she is.


	7. The Plan Revealed

_**Good afternoon people! Hopefaith2 here to present to you Chapter 7 of "A Night to Remember". This chapter is where the plot really thickens, and there's gonna be a few unexpected surprises that can help or hurt our heroes in any way. And maybe, someone else might join this story as well. I'm going camping today, and I won't be back till Sunday, so if I reply back to any of your reviews two days later, you know why. Anyways, let's get on with it! Read and Review, and enjoy!**_

"Weegee. Weegee wake up please." Luigi slowly stirs, and opens his eyes to see Mario looking over him with a concerned look on his face. Luigi blinks a couple of times and slowly gets up from the ground. He discovers that him and Mario are chained at their ankles to the wall, with their wrists chained to each other.

"Weegee! Thank goodness you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Fine, but why are you in the city, and not at home with Peach and Felic? And how come you're wearing that waiter get up instead of your clothes?"

"I can explain. See, we were gonna stay home, like we planned, but Felic told me she saw Waluigi spying on you and Daisy as you two left. She told Peach, and she didn't believe him because she thought she was lying to get out of this arraignment between the two of us. I knew she would never lie about something dangerous like that, no matter how bad she wanted to get out of something. The three of us followed him to the city, and not only did we find out he was up to something, but he teamed up with Tatanga."

"Tatanga's in this too?"

"Yeah. We heard of his plan of trying to rule Sarasaland and let Waluigi marry Daisy, but we didn't know how they were gonna take you two. That was when Felic had a vision of Waluigi poisoning your food with a powerful amount of chemicals that can knock someone out in a hour or two. Knowing, and where you two went thanks to Felic, we raced over to the restaurant, beating them there because we know our way around. Peach and I were waiters, looking out for Waluigi on the floor, while Felic was on the stage, having a view of the entire restaurant."

"Felic was on stage? I didn't see her. All I saw was...Sierra. Mamma mia! Felic was singing on stage like that? I had no idea she could sing so well, let alone sing! And I was talking to her face to face, and I didn't even recognize her at all."

"Yeah. She looked really grown up. Don't worry bro, Peach and I didn't recognize her at all when she first came to us either. But anyways, Marco came to your table and said your meat was undercooked, and it was the actual truth. When we thought it was over, Felic had another vision of them finding out that the poison didn't work, and us being here, and Peach and Daisy in another with Waluigi and Tatanga, trying to force them to marry them by using us as their hostages. We didn't know when they were gonna strike like before, so we had to accept it, and pray that it gets better. That's why we're in here right now, and Peach and Daisy are in another room."

"But what about Felic? I didn't see her when they were taking us at the restaurant. You?"

"She's still in the restaurant. I didn't see Waluigi or Tatanga come towards her on the stage. They probably didn't recognize her at all."

"Let's try to get out of these chains bro." Mario nods, and the brothers first try to break out of their own chains. After that doesn't work, they try to break out of each others', with the same result.

"Damn! These chains are invulnerable to both of our attacks! We're sitting ducks here!"

"So what do we do now big bro?"

"We wait till Felic comes. She can change our futures like we did with you and Daisy's at the restaurant."

"But, you don't think she would come here without a plan, a partner or items whatsoever right?"

"No way! We taught her better than that. We strongly told her to never sneak in without a plan, partner, or items. She needs a partner because she can't beat both of them on her own. She can beat Waluigi easily, but Tatanga's too strong for her. She's gonna need a partner who's a powerhouse like him. That would even the playing field."

"Any ideas on who she ask for help from big bro?"

"Hopefully, someone who could get us outta here." Luigi nods as they sigh in disappointment and despair.

Meanwhile in the same building as the Marios, but in a different room...

Peach and Daisy are tied up to chairs(So cliche!).

"So you and Mario were waiter, and Felic was the singer Sierra at the restaurant. She saw Waluigi earlier and you guys followed him to find out that he was working with Tatanga in ruining my date with Luigi any way he could, including poisoning our dinner?"

"Yes."

"You guys stopped this because Felic saw it in a vision beforehand. After that, she saw another vision of us getting kidnapped at the restaurant, but since you didn't know when they were gonna do it, you let it happen?"

"Yes."

"So now, Waluigi and Tatanga are gonna force us into marrying them by using the guys as their hostages. Even though they're gonna kill them once we do marry them?"

"Yes."

"So, now our only hope of getting out of this is Felicity, who avoided getting kidnapped with the rest of us by disguising herself as Sierra, which made them, Luigi and I not recognize her the whole time?"

"Yes. That's the whole thing."

"Man, that's alot of stuff that happened. Let's hope Felic got a plan to bust us outta here." Suddenly, the door opens behind them. Waluigi and Tatanga walks in front of them, and bows to them. Peach and Daisy aren't impressed.

"Good evening Princess Daisy. You look ravishing tonight." Waluigi says towards Daisy, who rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Hello Princess Peach. I am-"

"Tatanga. I know who you are."

"So you have heard of me then?"

"Yes. Mario told me how he defeated you when you tried to take over Sarasaland."

"Yes, but now I have a different desire."

"To marry me, and rule the Mushroom Kingdom by using Mario as you hostage. Right when we are wed, you'll kill him."

"How did you know I was planning that?"

"Lucky guess. But Mario would never want me to marry you so you could rule my land, and my people with your corrupted mind!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But I have a plan B in store for a situation like this."

"What's plan B?"

"Well Princess, plan B is using that sweet, innocent 12 year old daughter of yours as a hostage. Felicity, is it?"

"You leave my daughter out of this you crazed son of a bitch." Peach says sternly as Waluigi, Tatanga, and Daisy look at her in shock as she just cursed him out.

"I would love to Princess, only if you accept my marriage proposal."

"Never! I promised myself and Felicity to make the Mushroom Kingdom a safe, happy, and peaceful place for her to grow up, and I will not break that promise by marrying you!"

"You leave me no choice then Princess. Tell me, where is she right now?"

"I will never tell you where she is!"

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way. Waluigi! Tell King Totomesu to search for her in the Mushroom Kingdom! You and I will search for her here."

"Right. After we do find the girl, we'll get married, and you'll become my wife and queen Daisy."

"The hell I will! I'd rather die!"

"Keep resisting, and Luigi will. It's your choice Daisy. His life is in your hands. See you later, my delicate flower." Waluigi says as he leaves the room. Tatanga walks toward Peach, who turns away, but grabs her cheek to make her face him.

" The same thing goes for you too Princess. Not only is your precious hero's life on the line, but your innocent daughter's as well. I expect an answer when I return." Tatanga says as he leaves the room to look for Felicity.

"He really wouldn't kill Felicity, would he?" Peach asks worriedly.

"He'll probably send her to boarding school or something like that. Don't worry. Felic can handle herself against those two losers, especially Waluigi. But first, let's get out of these ropes." Peach nods, and they attempt to get out, but to no avail.

"Great! Now how are we gonna get outta here?"

"I'm sure Mario and Luigi will save us Daisy."

"But what if they're trapped like us?"

"Then Felicity will help us. I'm sure she's thinking of a plan as we speak." _Mario, Felicity. Please be alright._

"I hope so Peach. I really do." _Luigi, I know you'll save me. Just please be safe and sound, wherever you are._

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant...

"Mar! Lou! Peach! Daisy! Where are you?" Felicity screams frantically as she runs around the restaurant in the red dress and heels looking for them. She stops and leans against the wall to help support her as she starts to cry.

"What am I gonna do? The guys will be in chains, and the girls will be forced into marrying them, just like in my vision! There's no way I can do this on my own! I need help, but who?" Felicity says between sobs. She forces herself to stop crying, and wipes the last of her tears.

"I can't cry now. I gotta think of a plan. If I want to beat Waluigi and Tatanga, and save everyone, then I'm gonna need help from someone. Someone who hates to see Peach and Daisy forced to marry someone else as much as Mar and Lou. Someone like..." Felicity stops as she lifts her head as she just got an idea.

"And I know the ideal person for the job! I just hope he'll agree to help." She says as she runs into the restaurant, and changes into the clothes she came in with. After saying a quick goodbye to the staff, she runs to the nearest warp pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom. _This gotta work! There's no possible way he can say no to this! _Felicity finds the warp pipe, and jumps in with that one objective of finding that person, and asking for his help.


	8. An Unlikely Alliance and Two Wishes

_**Hey peoples! Hopefaith2 here once again! I found out that I lost another aunt today, but I'm fine, and still writing. Last chapter, I tried to create some suspense, but I failed miserably seeing that almost everyone who reviewed the chapter pretty much had the same idea. I won't go into detail as to what it is. You guys gotta read the chapter to catch my drift. Any who, Chapter 8. Read and Review, and enjoy! R.I.P Aunt Deedee.**_

Felicity jumps out the warp pipe. She looks around to she where she is. She discovers that she's nearby Mario and Luigi's house.

"Man! I'm way too far from the castle. I don't have time to walk all the way there. I'll just use a transporting spell my dad taught me." Felicity says as she closes her eyes and tries to concentrate and picture where she wants to go.

"Tali trata spunani!" Felicity says calmly as she starts to emit a lavender glow. The glow surrounds her, and she disappears instantly from where she was standing. A couple of minutes later, she falls on the hard concrete tiled floor on her butt.

_Talk about a rough landing. _Felicity thinks as she rubs her butt. She stands up and looks around her surroundings. _Hey! I'm in the throne room! I gotta admit, that spell really worked well. Thank you Dad!_ Suddenly, she hears two voices coming toward the room. One is a loud, angry voice with a hint of arrogance in it. The other voice is a pleading voice begging for forgiveness and mercy. _Glad to hear he's still here. I should probably hide. If he sees me here, he'll flip out more than he already is._ Felicity hides behind the black and red chair. She peeks her head a little bit to see the two come into the room.

"You said she would be there, and kidnap her and make her my wife easily! How the hell isn't she there? Where is she?"

"I'm so sorry, you nastiness. My spies informed that she was there, but she received some startling news, and had left with Mario and her young daughter."

"Well Kamek, if she did go with _him_, and her daughter, then WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"

"I'm sorry Lord Bowser (surprise surprise), but my spies are unsure where she went."

"THEN YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL THEY WENT, OR ELSE!"

"Right away sir!" Kamek says as he flies out the room on his broom very quickly. Bowser sighs as he turns to walk to his chair. Felicity quickly moves behind the chair, so she won't be seen by him. Bowser is huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. He sports two small horns, many spikes on his shell as well as along his tail. He wears several spiked collars around his neck and arms. He has three claws on each of his massive feet, which support his impressive girth (Got that from Mario wiki). Bowser sits on his head, and starts to think (That's a scary thought right there.)

"Why is that every time I try to make Princess Peach mine, something always interfere with my plans. First, it was that dumb plumber Mario rescuing her. Then it was that 12 year old girl Felicity, who's beat me when she was 9, and now this! How come I never get a damn chance to at least kidnap her! It's so unfair!"

_Oh like kidnapping her, forcing her to marry you against her will, and separating her from her friends and family is? _Felicity rolls her eyes at his little "tantrum" in shame and disgust. She hears Bowser get from the chair and starts stomping on the ground, creating mini earthquakes in the room, and possibly, the castle itself. Felicity is having a hard maintaining her position in her hiding place. Bowser doesn't seem to stop.

"I swear. I need something that could help me find out where she is. Uggh! This is so INFURIATING!" Bowser says as he continues stomping on the ground once again, but twice as hard. Felicity is unable to keep her balance, and falls miserably out of her hiding spot, making a loud sound as she fell. Bowser turns around and his eyes widen when he sees Felicity getting up, and brushing herself off.

"YOU!" Bowser screams and point to her, as Felicity looks up in shock and fear. He walks toward her, as she backs up to the wall behind her.

"How the hell did you get in here? And why the hell are you here in the first place? You better have a good reason, or else!"

Felicity swallows and struggles to find her voice. She starts to shake uncontrollably at the sight of the gruesome monster. _I can't be scared now. Too many people are counting on me, and I can't and won't let them down!_

"Well? Answer me!"

"Fine! Don't get your spikes in a bunch!" Felicity takes a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help."

"Me? Help you?" Bowser asks and then he starts to laugh very hard. Felicity gives him a dirty glare, and crosses her arms while he's laughing. A few minutes later, he stops laughing and goes toward her, and picks her up by grabbing her shirt, and pulls her face towards him.

"And why the hell should I help you? You and that plumber thwarted my plans many times. And that one time I almost succeeded 3 years ago, you came and defeated me! Gimme one damn good reason!"

"Because this villain is about to succeed at what you wanted to do, but failed at since forever! Is that a good enough reason for you?" Bowser's eyes widen as he puts the young girl down.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This guy is gonna marry my mom by force, rule the MK, and kill Mario. And as I recall, those were the exact same things you always wanted to do."

"Who is he?"

"His name's Tatanga. Ever heard of him?"

"Yeah. He was that alien that tried to take over Sarasaland a while back."

"Now, but he's back and he has a different plan in mind." Felicity says as he explains everything that happened so far (excluding her visions of the future). After hearing the whole story, he starts to have another tantrum, much to Felicity's dismay.

"How come Tatanga and Waluigi came up with a great plan. He's only been in one game, and Waluigi didn't even starred in his own game! I starred in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story for pete's sake! King Boo, and especially I should have an awesome plan like that! It's not fair!"

"Bowser, there's only three things I have to say to that little speech you made. 1) Tatanga was in two games. You forgot the sequel, Super Mario Land 2:Six Golden Coins. 2) Mario and Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story was an awesome game to play. And 3) As much as I love to continue breaking the fourth wall, we can stop their plan if you help me save my mom, and Mar. So will you help me?"

"Of course I will, but I'm not doing this for you! No one kidnaps my woman, and kills my mortal enemy except me!"

_Sure. I'll let you keep thinking that as long as you help me out. _Felicity thinks as she and Bowser walks out of his castle, only to stop in their tracks when they suddenly hear a roar. Felicity looks at Bowser, who looks back at her. Suddenly, a giant sphinx, or lion-like creature steps out in front of the duo (Got it from the wiki). It roars again, this time breathing fire towards them. Both of them dodges successfully.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's King Totomesu! He's one of Tatanga's minions. Before, he guarded the Birabuto Kingdom in Sarasaland! Mario defeated him by hitting the switch behind him, and by shooting 5 super balls at him!"

"Well aren't you just the little tattler! Just like that goomba and that butterfly!"

"Hey! I know all of this because I actually **READ AND RESEARCH**! Maybe you should try it sometime! Then, you probably would stand a chance against Mario!"

"Enough of your smart talk! Let's finish this loser off so we can get moving!"

"For once, I actually agree with you." Felicity and Bowser get into fighting stances as King Totomesu runs toward them.

_*Cliffhanger alert! Let's get back to our four favorite protagonists, and what they're up to*_

"Bro?"

"Yeah Weegee?"

"Thanks for you and the girls coming out to try and save Daisy and I. I really appreciate that."

"Of course I would! You're my brother, and I love you, and so does Peach and Felicity. That's we came out here to try and save you guys, but I failed you. I'm so sorry Weegee."

"You don't have any reason to be sorry bro. You tried to save me and Daisy from this fate. I'm just happy that you tried your best. Besides, Felic is still out there, so she'll rescue us."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It's kinda funny how we always rescued the girls from the clutches of evil, but now it's Felic's turn to rescue us and the girls from Walugi and Tatanga."

"You really think she can beat them, and save us?"

"I never had a doubt in my mind that she wouldn't. Of course with some help, but nonetheless, she can do it." Mario looks up to see a star that is shining very brightly in the night sky. _Although I should be wishing for Weegee, the girls and I to be free, I won't. The only thing I wish for is for Felicity to come here unharmed, and with the help she needs._

Meanwhile, in another room, still tied up as usual…

"Peach?"

"Yes Daisy?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Daisy, you're my cousin and my best friend. You really thought that I wasn't gonna help you out when you needed it?"

"But you , Mario, and Felicity came to help us. I'm sorry that we're in this mess because of me."

"Nonsense! We're in this mess because we couldn't stop them like we wanted to. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you."

"You guys tried to stop them from succeeding. It's not your fault, Peach. Sides, Felic is still out there, and she's gonna back here and save us!"

"Do you think she's alright? She's out there all alone, and who knows where she is? She could run in to Waluigi, or Tatanga, or that Toto monster."

"Peach. This is the same girl who almost defeated Bowser and King Boo single-handed a few weeks ago, and who helped Mario defeated Bowser and saved you when she was 9 years old. Plus, she knows her way around here, since she spent 3/4 of her life here, and she knows her way around the Mushroom Kingdom, since she's lived there for three years. She'll be fine."

"I hope your right Daisy" Peach says as she look up to see a lone star, very brightly in the night sky (The same one Mario saw earlier). _Please. Please watch over my daughter, Felicity, and her partner, whoever it is, during their travels. _Up above in the night sky, the lone star starts to shine even more brighter, as if it heard both of their wishes, and possibly, grant them.


	9. An Alliance with Trust or Betrayal?

_**Hey readers. So, this chapter took me longer to think up because my mind's wrapped up in my aunt's funeral and AP work (which my mom constantly reminds me to do like she did 2 minutes ago), but lucky for me and all my readers out there, I managed. I apologize for being really long (probably longer than any other chapter I've written), but I promise you it's worth it. This is the most dramatic chapter I've written so far. By the way, I'm sorry about the title of this chapter. It was all I could think of. If anyone has a better title for this one, please let me know! Any who let me present to you Chapter 9 of "A Night to Remember". Read and Review, and obviously, enjoy!**_

"You better have something up your sleeve girl" Bowser says as King Totomesu runs toward them.

"Why do I have to come up with a plan? You're a grown ass Koopa and yet you're asking a 12 year old to come up with a plan. That's kinda sad Bowser."

"Shut up! You're the one, who asked for my help, so get started on an idea."

_._ Felicity rolls her eyes and looks around the area, and then at King Totomesu. She tilts her up, as if she got an idea.

"Bowser, do you know if Super Flowers grow nearby here or your castle?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but flowers doesn't grow in Dark Land. Why would flowers grow at a land where the sun doesn't shine?"

"Good point. But I know one flower that doesn't need sunlight to grow. Distract him for me while I'm gone." Felicity says as she turns around and runs into the woods.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going? You better not be abandoning me girl!" Bowser says as he looking back at her.

"I'm gonna find the thing that will defeat this kitty. You just gotta trust me on this one." _And as much as I would love to abandon him, I can't. _Felicity disappears into the woods, leaving Bowser and King Totomesu in the field. King Totomesu roars again, and tries to follow Felicity in the forest, but Bowser stands in his way. King Totomesu stops in front of Bowser.

"You're gonna get that girl? You're gonna have to go through me kitty!"

_I can't believe I just said that. I'm gonna need her since she's the only one who knows where Peach is. When I find her, she's gonna think of me as her hero, and instantly fall in love with me. She'll practically __**beg**__ me to marry her! This loser won't be too much to handle on my own._

*Boss Battle: King Totomesu!* (Wow I haven't done one of these in a long time)

Bowser: 100/100

King Totomesu: 200/200

King Totomesu roars, and Bowser roars right back at him. King Totomesu runs toward Bowser, who's ready for anything. KT (way too lazy to write out the whole name out) fires a large quantity of fireballs in a short amount of time. Bowser dodges almost all of them except two fireballs. Bowser loses 20 HP. Bowser does a ground pound on the ground, which confuses KT for a moment. Bowser then uses his fire breath on the confused sphinx like creature for about 3 minutes. Bowser then scratches KT twice. KT loses 50 HP altogether.

Bowser: 80/100

KT: 150/200

KT runs toward him once more. Bowser tries to hit him, but KT dodges it, being so quick, and hits Bowser so hard, that he crashes into a tree pretty hard. Bowser loses 20 HP. Bowser gets up as KT runs toward him again, doing the same move as before, but instead of hitting him like before, he casts a lightning spell, which shocks KT twice. KT loses 50 HP, and Bowser becomes tired from using that spell. (That's why we rarely see him use magic).

Bowser: 60/100

KT: 100/100

Bowser smirks at the damage he's done to KT. KT roars in anger once more, and spits out fireballs once again, but Bowser casts the same lightning spell again. KT and Bowser both get injured due to their opponents attack. Bowser loses 30 HP and KT loses 50 HP.

Bowser: 50/100

KT: 50/50

KT's about to spit fireballs once again toward Bowser once again, who's unable to dodge them because he's used all his strength in his last spell, and takes in on head on, thinking he'll lose. _Damn! I'm about to lose, and that girl is nowhere in sight! She betrayed me, and ditched me. I knew she was no good, just like Mario. _Bowser closes his eyes, and waits his fate, when suddenly

"Barria anun!" A barrier surrounds Bowser, blocking KT's attack from hitting him. Bowser looks up, and KT turns around to see Felicity standing in the field with her hand out toward Bowser, but her clothes are different. Her jean skirt is lavender while her shirt and leggings are light blue.

"Hey boys! Miss me?" Felicity says as she puts her hands on her hips boldly and confidently. Bowser smirks at her appearance.

"Took you long enough to get here! Where the hell have you been?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find an ice flower around here? I had to go all the way back to you castle, and into your secret stash of items to get this."

"How do you know about my secret stash of items?"

"That's not important right now. You need to stay in that barrier for a little while. It's not only protecting you, but it's healing you as well. I'll finish him off."

"Hmph. Fine with me. You better not die Felicity. You're my only connection finding Peach and that plumber, and I'm gonna be the one who marries her, and kills him!"

"Shut up with that will ya? You keep saying that over and over again! I get the freakin point! Sheesh!" She stops as she looks at KT, who's growling at her, and slowly moving towards her.

Felicity: 90/90

KT: 50/200

"Here kitty kitty. Come and get some of this." Felicity says while swaying back and forth, as if she's taunting him. KT gets furious, and spits fireballs at her. Her hands glow light blue as she throws ice balls towards his fireballs and towards him. The fireballs are cooled off, and KT is hit with three ice balls. KT loses 30 HP.

Felicity: 90/90

KT: 30/200

KT tries to attack her by ramming into her. Felicity sees him coming, but stands there calmly, and collected. He keeps running toward her, while she yawns lightly, then crosses her arms. As soon as he gets close enough to her, he jumps to her.

"Tali" Felicity quickly says as she smiles and disappears. KT lands on the ground, looking around for Felicity, confused. Felicity reappears behind him in the same place she was when she arrived. Bowser looks at her in shock and awe. _Whoa. That was a pretty smart move. I'm pretty impressed._

"It's time to end this little battle of ours, and I know exactly how to end it. Sparki nalia frece!" Felicity says as she lifts her arm in the air. Her hand glows light blue once more and snowflakes fall around him. As the snowflakes fall onto KT's skin, they explode on contact. KT loses 20 HP, and collapses into unconsciousness.

Felicity: 90/90

KT: 0/200

*Boss Battle Over!*

Felicity walks toward KT. She twirls and does a cute little pose to celebrate her victory. Bowser walks next to her too to inspect the body as well.

"So, what do we do with him? It's obvious Tatanga sent him here to find, and bring me to him."

"Why would Tatanga want you when he has Peach?"

"Because he wants to use me as a hostage, so he could "convince" Peach to marry him, and make him the king of the MK. Duh!" _That's such an obvious plan! M__an, how stupid can this guy be? I feel bad for the peple that live under his rule._

"How do you know all of that?"

"Because it's so obvious! When using a ruler's lover against them doesn't work, their family members are the next best thing!" _Plus, I saw everything he was going to plan in a vision._

"If they're holding my Peachy hostage in New York, then we have a long way to walk."

"Why walk, when we can easily transport there? That's how I got to your castle so quickly, and undetected. Now hold close to me, and hold on tight!" Felicity says happily. Bowser grabs onto one of her arms very tightly. She winces, but ignores the pain. _Hold on guys. We're gonna be there very soon. Waluigi and Tatanga, we're coming for you, and we'll kick your sorry butts. _She closes her eyes to picture and concentrate where she wants to go once again.

"Tali trata spunani!" She says as she emit's a lavender glow. The surrounds her and Bowser, as he looks on in shock and awe. They dissappear instantly from where they were standing.

Meanwhile in the abandoned building, still chained up…

Mario and Luigi were conversing with one another when the door suddenly opens very hard. The bros look up to see Waluigi and Tatanga at the door, looking furious and exhausted. Mario and Luigi's eyes widen in shock as they approach them. Mario starts to smirk at them, which makes them more angry.

"So, I'm guessing the search didn't end the way you wanted it to?" Mario says boldly. Tatanga walks up to him, and punches him in the face very hard. He looks up at the alien and spits out the blood in his mouth. Luigi looks on in shock at the events that unfolded.

"Don't you use that smartass tone with me plumber! You are in no position to use that tone! Last time I checked, Waluigi and I have the princesses in our grasps, and they will become our wives very soon."

"And Last time I checked, Felicity is out there, getting everything she needs to come here and kick your sorry asses." Mario says as Tatanga punches him in stomach. Mario falls over in pain.

"Mario!" Luigi says in fear and worry for his brother.

"Can it string bean!" Waluigi says as he kicks him in his manliness (Yeah that has to hurt like heck!) Luigi falls over in pain as well. Waluigi and Tatanga laugh at the sight they're seeing. Tatanga picks up Mario by his collar, and pulls him towards his face.

"Now, you're gonna tell me exactly what I want to hear. Where is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"You have her tied up in a different room remember?" Mario says as he smirks and starts to giggle a little bit. Tatanga punches him in the face once more.

"Don't be such a smartass to me Mario! You know exactly who I mean! The Princess Felicity, heiress to the Mushroom Kingdom! Where is she?"

"I don't know Tatanga. But she's far away,so you won't lay a finger on her."

"I won't will I? Well Mario, I have some interesting news for you. I sent King Totomesu to the Mushroom Kingdom to see if she was there, and never came back to report to us if she's there. So, she is or was in the Mushroom Kingdom a couple of minutes ago. When we find her, she'll become my hostage, just like you. Then Peach will have no choice, but to marry me!"

"You're wrong. Felicity won't fall for your traps easily. She's much smarter than she looks, I assure you. She'll be here, and she's gonna kick both your sorry asses to Nimbus Land!"

"We'll see about that Mario. See you later." Tatanga as he takes one last swing at him.

"Waluigi! You and I are heading to the Mushroom Kingdom." Waluigi, who was still beating up Luigi, stops and walks out the room with Tatanga. They close the door behind them. They leave Mario and Luigi, all battered and bruised in chains.

"Bro?"

"Yeah?" Mario says while spitting out blood.

"Are you okay? Tatanga hit you like you were his punching bag"

"Yeah. He was just mad that I told him the truth about Felic. She won't fall easily to his tricks and schemes. You okay little bro?"

"I'm fine. Waluigi hits like a girl! Daisy hits harder than him."

"She hits harder than any of us." They laugh and later sigh at their predicament.

"You think the girls are okary bro?"

"Of course they are Weegee! Those idiots need them to rule their countries."

"And Felic?"

"She beat Totomersu without the help of a switch or Superball. She's holding up her own just fine with her partner, whoever it is."

"Bet you 5 coins it's Bowser bro."

"Please Weegee, there's no way she would have asked Bowser for help. Even if she did, there's no way he would agree to help her. 10 coins say that it's DK."

"Deal. We should probably get some sleep now. We need all our strength when Felic and her partner comes to break us outta here. I wanna get back at Waluigi for what he did to Daisy."

"Don't worry Weegee, we're gonna get back at those two for what they did to us, and most importantly, the girls. But you're right about getting some rest. We'll be outta here before we know it!"

"Yeah. Night bro." Luigi says as he lays down to sleep.

"Night Weegee." Mario says as he looks up to the sky to see the same star he made the wish on before. _Thanks for granting my wish so far. I really appreciate what you've done fore her so far. Please, keep watching over her for her mother's sake. _Mario lightly yawns and falls asleep on the cold cement floor.


	10. A Rescue Plan in Action

_**Hey everyone and happy Saturday! Usually I have a lot to say, but this time I don't. Weird huh? I'm technically supposed to be doing my AP and Honors work for school, and I'm a senior this year! WHOOO! But I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so here it is just for you my awesome readers. I know it's a day early, but I wanted to get this out the way, so I can start my school work. I only got less than three weeks left till school, and I really have to do them. So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Chapter 10. Please R&R and enjoy!**_

Bowser and Felicity suddenly appeared in the back of the abandoned building where the Mario gang are being held captive.

"See? I told you it was easier. Didn't I?" Felicity says as Bowser lets go of her, and she rubs her shoulder that Bowser held on so tightly to.

"Yeah. Yeah. So where are they miss know it all?" Bowser says as he crosses his arms and look around his surroundings impatiently.

"I knew I recognize this place. This is the 2 story motel that became abandoned after that really bad fire 5 years ago. About 20 people died in that fire. They say that the ghosts of the victims haunt those very halls."

"Pfft. You believe in stupid ghost stories? Don't you know that ghosts aren't real you stupid girl?"

"Isn't King Boo a ghost himself?"

"No. He's a boo. There's a difference."

"And what the heck is the difference per say?"

"Never mind that. Let's split up and search for them."

"Have you lost your goddamn mind? Splitting up is one of the worse things you can ever do in haunted buildings like this. That's an absolute death wish! Haven't you seen any scary movies at all?"

"Do you have any better ideas then?"

"Yeah. Stick together, find everyone, get outta alive and live our lives."

"Stop being such a scaredy cat like Luigi. We'll cover more ground if we split up. I'll go through the front door, and you'll go through the roof. There's always a door on the roof."

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to go through the roof?"

"Because you'll get there quicker than I would. You're way lighter than me, so you can easily fly up there in no time. You got a feather or leaf with you right?"

"I got a leaf. So I could fly up there with that right?"

"Yup. So, start flying! My Peachie's in there and who knows what those two sneaks are doing to her!"

_I do, but I'll never tell you Bowser._ "Sure thing." Felicity says as she takes the leaf out of her pocket. Smoke appears around her for a few seconds, then disappears to reveal the same Felicity, but with a few changes. She has raccoon ears, and a raccoon tail. She turns around to see the tail and feels her larger and pointed ears moving.

"Hey. This a pretty cool transformation."

"When you touch an item, you get a new name. Instead of being called Felicity, you would be called Raccoon Felicity until you changed back. Now, you can fly by moving your tail in a circular motion, but only for a certain amount of time. Then you'll fall." Felicity gasps at the word "fall" and already starts to feel a little lightheaded. She shakes out of it, and focuses on the situation at hand.

"Got it. Thanks for the tutorial Bowser."

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation or something? Get moving already!"

"Yeah. Sure." Felicity starts to make her tail spin, and she slowly levitates from the air. She starts to fly up the building, while she's closing her eyes(Not really a good idea). _Don't look down. Don't look down. Whatever happens, don't look down. You can do this. For the guys._ She opens her eyes to see that she made on the roof, when suddenly her tail stops spinning. Felicity's eyes widen in shock as she starts to lose altitude and fall.

"Oh crap! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Felicity screams, but she grabs onto the ledge. She slowly pulls herself up and she lands on the roof, her back on the ground, and losing her raccoon power up as well. She's trying to slow down her breathing, since she's hyperventilating.

"You still alive girl?"

"*pant* Never *cough* again koopa.*wheeze* You hear me?"

"Oh shut up and get in there!" _I'd like to see you do what I just did._ Felicity gets up after a few minutes of calming down and resting. _I am never doing that again._ She walks to the door, only to find out that it's locked.

"There is no way that I just flew up here, and almost fell to my death to a locked door! Frece!" Felicity says as she puts her hands out and freezes the door. It becomes frozen solid, and she kicks a hole into the door. She carefully walks in and opens the door to the hallway.

Bowser

Bowser found an entrance too, but in the front of the motel. Instead of freezing the door like Felicity, he melts it down. He also carefully walks in, and sees the main lobby. He looks around for a sign to show him where they could (mostly Peach) would be.

"Where are you my beloved Peachie? Answer to your future husband, so I can save you!" Bowser says but hears pretty loud snores coming from somewhere. He follows the sound to a door that leads to the destroyed laundry room, He braces himself to open the door, and for whatever is behind it. He opens the door and is shocked at what he saw.

Felicity

Felicity starts to shake a little bit in fear of what's to come. _A vision of the future would be nice right about now. Stupid clairvoyance._

"Mar! Lou! Peach! Daisy! Anyone here? Answer me! Please!" Felicity says as she walks around and opens doors to empty rooms. She leans against the walls, and slides down and sits in hopelessness. _This is hopeless. They won't answer. They probably think I'm an enemy. I need to say something that no one else would ever think of. Unless…_ _that might just might work! Well, here goes nothing. _She takes a deep breath, and starts to tear up as she screams

"Mommy!"

Meanwhile, in the room…

Peach opens her eyes, startled by a certain dream she had. She looks to Daisy, who is also asleep (You be tired too if you were tied to a chair half the night.)

"Daisy. Daisy! Daisy!"

"Huh? What is it Peach?"

"I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt that Felicity was here, and she called me mommy. Isn't that weird?"

"That is pretty strange. She never calls you mommy, let alone mom."

"You think I was dreaming the whole thing? It just felt so real too."

"I don't know Peach. Maybe your imagination is running-" Daisy stops in mid sentence, think she just heard someone called her name.

"Did you hear that? I could have sworn I heard someone call our names, and the guys' too."

"Yes. For a minute, that sounded like Felicity though. Do you think she's here?"

"Let's just wait a few minutes before answering back. She might just call again." Daisy says as they wait patiently, hoping that it was actually. Their hope is realized when they hear a familiar voice.

"Mommy!"

"Oh my gosh! It really is Felic! She's here! Isn't that great Peach?" Daisy turns to see Peach with tears in her eyes.

"Peach? What's wrong?"

"Daisy, didn't you hear what she said? She called me mommy."

"Yeah she did. Let's answer her before she leaves. Felic!"

"Felicity sweetheart! We're over here!"

Felicity

She waits to hear no one call her back. _I guess they're aren't here anymore. I was too late._ Felicity says as the tears to fall harder and quicker, She's about to give up hope when suddenly she hears to familiar voices.

"Felic!"

"Felicity sweetheart! We're over here!" Felicity gets up from the wall. _They're still here! And they're okay! Hang on guys! I'm coming!_ She runs towards the screams.

"Mom! Daisy! Where are you? Keep talking to me!"

"Just follow our voices Felic!"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" _Yup. Same old Peach. Nice to know she's okay._

"I'm fine. You girls okay?"

"We're fine! How did you get here?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell ya when we get outta this mess." Felicity finds the door, and tried to open, but it's lockd as well. _Great. Good thing I know how to pick a lock._ She takes a bobby pin, and starts to pick the lock. She succeeds in a matter of minutes, and opens the door to see Peach and Daisy tied up in chairs.

"Mom! Daisy! You guys are okay!"

"Felic!"

"Felicity!" She runs toward them, and goes toward Daisy, to see the rope.

"Alright Daisy, I need you to hold still for me. I'm about to do a fire spell to burn the ropes and I don't wanna burn you. Okay?"

"Yeah." Felicity calmly says a fire spell and starts to burn the ropes carefully, so she won't burn Daisy in anyway. She finishes and Daisy is finally free from the ropes. Felicity jumps on Daisy and hugs her very tightly while Daisy hugs her back. They look go after hugging for a few minutes.

"Felic, I'm glad you're okay. I thought those idiots were gonna find you."

"Pfft as if those losers could. Sorry your date with Lou was definitely ruined by those two idiots. The three of us tried to stop them, but we came up short. If my stupid visions showed me more, I could have known when they were gonna strike, and we could have avoided this whole mess." Felicity says while looking down, saddened by this whole night. Daisy smiles, and puts her hands on her shoulders. Felicity looks up at her.

"Felic, let me tell ya something. You, Peach, and Mario tried your hardest in trying to avoid it. Peach told me everything, so you don't have to feel guilty about anything You did everything you could, and I'm so glad you helped us. So don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

"Yeah Daisy. I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem. By the way, you have a great voice. You should show it to people more often." Daisy says as she winks to her. Felicity blushes a deep crimson red color as she walks over to free her mom. She does the same thing, and Peach is freed a few minutes later.

"Mom!" Felicity says as she hug her mother with tears falling down on her cheeks. Peach is shocked, but hugs her back as well with tears forming in her eyes.

"You..You called me mom. More than once."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't call you that sooner. You've always been like a mom to me ever since I got here. I'm so sorry and I love you." Peach pulls her back, and can't help but smiles at her daughter.

"I love you too my sweet angel, and don't you ever forget that."

"Trust me, I won't. Not now. Not ever." Felicity hugs her mom once again, and Peach hugs her again, and kisses her forehead. They let go, and Felicity walks out of the room.

"C'mon girls! We gotta meet Mar and Lou downstairs, along with my partner."

"Who is you partner Felic? Peach and I are dying to know who it is."

"You'll find out soon enough. But you guys gotta promise me you won't freak out when you see em downstairs. Alright?"

"Fine."

"Alright Felicity."

"Mom, how come you never use my nickname? You always say my whole name, but you never use my nickname?"

"Because your name is Felicity, not Felic. I never really liked nicknames, so I never use them."

"Okay. Let's hurry outta here so we can meet the guys downstairs, and we can leave here before Waluigi and Tatanga get back." Felicity, Daisy, and Peach leave the roon, and heads down the stairs to meet the guys.

Bowser

Bowser's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right before his eyes. He wish he could turn away from the sight in front of him, but he couldn't. He saw Mario and Luigi…

fast asleep in the room. _How the hell could anyone sleep in a situation like this? _Bowser walks toward them a little pissed off. He tries to wake up Mario in the sweetest way possible.

"Hey! You stupid plumber! Wake the hell up! I'm busting you and your cowardly brother outta here!" (Well, the sweetest way possible for him anyways). Mario stirs and opens his eyes to see Bowser facing him.

"Holy crap! Bowser! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bust you and your coward of a brother outta here! Duh!"

"But why?"

"Because that girl practically begged me to help her get you and my Peachie outta here from Tatanga's grubby alien hands. So, I agreed to help her because I felt bad for her. Sides, I'm the only one who marries my beloved Peachie and kill you got it?"

"Yeah. You mind getting me out of this chains?" Bowser grunts, but uses his claws to swipe the chains off of him, and Luigi. Mario goes to wake Luigi. After a few minutes, Luigi doesn't wake up.

"Luigi? Luigi get up." Luigi finally stirs and opens his eyes (Had you there for a minute didn't I?) to see Mario.

"Bro? What's going on?"

"You won the bet. Bowser's getting us outta here."

"Really? I guess I win. Thanks Bowser."

"Whatever. Let's just get outta here." Bowser, Mario, and Luigi and leave the rom to meet the girls at the stairs.

Five Minutes later…

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser are waiting impatiently at the botton of the stairs for the girls to come down the stairs. They won't to have wait anymore because Peach and Daisy finally arrive at the stairs and their eyes widen in shock to see the Marios bruised and bloodied, and even more shocked to see Bowser as well.

"Mario!"

"Luigi!"

"Bowser?" The princesses confusedly say in unison. The girls run to their respective guys and check their wounds.

"Are you two alright? What happened to you?" Peach says with extreme worry and concern in the voice as she checks Mario's wounds.

"Tatanga and Waluigi beat us up when they didn't find Felic. They're in the Mushroom Kingdom now, since they didn't find her here. They kinda let their anger out on us."

"Are any of your injuries really serious?"

"No. Just some cuts and bruises. We're fine Peach. How did you and Daisy get out?"

"That's easy! Felic let us out! Speaking of Felic, where is she? She was with us when we went down the stairs." Daisy says while looking around the room to find her. Everyone looks around for her. Felicity eventually emerges from the stiarcase, somewhat covered with dust. They turn to see her, and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I kinda got lost, and ended up in another room." Felicity says as she brushes off the dust, and walks down the stairs. She sees Mario and Luigi and walks toward them.

"And what the heck happened to you two?"

"Tatanga and Waluigi." The brothers say in unison.

"Oh. Well then healina" Felicity says as she points to the brothers, and heals them of their injuries.

"Thanks for that kiddo."

"No problem. Now I can do this." Felicity says as she runs toward them and hugs them individually.

"Alright people! Let's get the heck outta here, so we can get back and eat some cake and ice cream!" Felicity says as they leave the front door, or what's left of it due to Bowser's flame breath melting it down.

"Leaving so soon? But the party has just started." The five heroes, and Bowser stop dead in their tracks, hearing the voice that they dreaded so much. They slowly turn around to see the two people they didn't want to see.


	11. A Few Unexpected Surprises

_**Hey everyone! I have two important announcements. My first announcement is this is my last chapter for a while. I have summer work to do, and I have less than 2 weeks to finish it all. Please be patient with me, because I'm trying to finish this as soon as I finish my AP work. Secondly, I'm going to Virginia for my sister's college orientation. She's going to Hampton University (Hi to all my viewers and/or visitors who go to Hampton!). So, if I answer back to your reviews really late, I'm sorry and now you know the reason why. That is all! Let's get this chapter started!**_

The five heroes, plus Bowser, look up to see Waluigi and Tatanga at the top of the staircase, smirking at them.

"Uh yeah Tatanga and Waluigi. We will be leaving so soon."(Thanks for the quote Chris!) Felicity says in a brave and somewhat evil tone. Mario and Luigi are shocked at the young girl's tone. They stare at her suspiciously, as if she's hiding something from them.

"Well aren't you the forceful one lately? I hate to break it to ya toots, but none of you are leaving this place."

" Why don't you two give it up? We will never marry you two scumbags. I'd rather die than marry your skinny ass Waluigi!"

"I'm sure you would rather die Princess Daisy, but would you let someone else that's very close to die in your place?" Tatanga says as he snaps his fingers. Hiyohoi, a walking, talking Easter Island monster, comes in the view of the heroes(including Bowser just for this story), and their eyes widen in shock when they finally realize why he was called to them.

Hiyohoi is holding Felicity captive by grasping her by the neck, which means he is able to choke her at anytime. The young girl is trying to pull his arm away from her neck, which prevents him from choking, and trying to get free from his hold. She looks up to see the her friends and family(Temporary ally in Bowser's case.) and starts to sttempt to scream for help, but to no avail.

"But that can't be right. Felicity is right here with us. This is obviously a trick, and we won't fall for it!" Mario says proudly and he takes a step toward the villians, and their captive.

"Is she really? You did an excellent job Sabasa. You really have those idiots fooled into thinking that you're the real Felicity. Even the great "Mario Bros" didn't suspect anything." Waluigi says as "Felicity" walks toward the villains and goes on the stairs and faces the real Felicity.

"It wasn't that hard really. Anyone could have pulled it off. So, what will do with this brat now?" Sabasa asks to Tatanga. The heroes are somewhat angry over this whole thing, especially Mario, who is furious. Peach is so shocked over this whole ordeal, that she doesn't move or react at all. Tatanga takes a few steps toward the girl, takes out a knife, and holds it toward the young girl's neck.

"I guess I'll have to kill her now. However, her life can be spared if the princesses agree to marry us. If they still refuse though,we all know what happens next." Tatanga says as he pushes the knife towards her neck, making the young girl scream out in pain. Peach flinches at her scream as the tears fall down her face. Mario, seeing this, walks toward her, and rubs her back to comfort her.

"Don't worry Peach. We'll get her back. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or her, and I plan on keeping my promise."

"Thank you, Mario, but how are we going to rescue her without surrendering? It's nearly impossible."

"Not really my beloved Peachie. I got something that just might work. Watch your future husband save the day." Bowser says as he walks toward he villains and stops while smirking, but not before getting an evil glare from Mario.

"What's so funny Koopa? I'm about to do what you could never accomplish."

"Nothing. It's just really pathetic how you're using a 12 year old to get what you want."

"Excuse me? You're the last one to be talking about who's pathetic! You got beaten by a fat plumber since he was a child."

"Even though that is so true, I fought admirably. I never used a hostage to get what I want. Using a hostage means that you're down to desperate measures."

"Oh. And what would you do?"

"We go all in. One battle for all the marbles."

"And how would this battle be set up?"

"We have and one on one in four different groups. You, the purple menace, the witch, and the stone monster versus the shortie, the coward, the girl, and myself. If we win, all of us, including the princesses walk out of here free, and you don't make any attempt for a while."

"And if we win?"

"Well, it doesn't take an idiot to realize what would happen if you win. You continue with your plan, with two more additions to that plan. So do we have a deal?" Bowser says as he holds out his hand. Tatanga thinks about the idea for a few minutes. He starts to smirk as he walks toward Bowser, and shakes his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal. So where shall we have this battle?"

"How about the roof? It's big enough for four fights to happen at once."

"Fine then. Shall I give you and your comrades a few minutes to get ready?"

"Sure. We'll meet you up there."

"Very well. Let her go Hiyohoi. We shall meet them upstairs, and defeat them." Tatanga as he, Sabasa, and Waluigi walks toward the roof. Hiyohoi lets Felicity go, and follows them. The young girl falls on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, coughing and gasping for air. The five of them rushes toward the girl in concern. Peach makes her lay her body on the ground with her head being supported by her lap. She opens her eyes and smiles at seeing Mario and Luigi.

"Hey Mar, Lou. Glad to see you two okay."

"Are you okay kiddo?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry I got myself captured like that. She came out of nowhere and next thing I knew, that stone monster was holding and choking me. I'm such an idiot."

"Sweetheart, you are not an idiot. You're one of the smartest people I know. Because of you, we were able to stop Waluigi and Tatanga twice. Not a lot of people can say that."

"And I gotta admit girl, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have been kitty food."

"Okay I get it. I'm smarter than I think I am. So, what are we gonna do now? Bowser somewhat forced us into a battle for everything right?"

"Yup. So here's the plan. I'll take on Tatanga. Weegee, you take on Waluigi. Bowser, you take on Hiyohoi. And Felicity, you'll take on Sabasa."

"Hey a minute! Why do I have to take on the stone monster, and you take on Tatanga?"

"I get it. Mar paired us up by our skills. Bowser, you and that stone creature are both powerhouses. Lou and Waluigi have the same strengths pretty much. Mar and Tatanga are the most balanced out of the groups respectivbely, and Sabasa and I have magical abilities."

"Exactly. Way to go kiddo. So everyone agrees?"

"You bet big bro!"

"Whatever shortie."

"Yeah. Imma hit that witch with a b hard."

"Alright then let's-a go everybody!" Mario says as he leads the group to the stairs, but Peach and Daisy stops him in his tracks.

"What is it girls?"

"We want you all, even Bowser, to promise us that no matter the outcome, you'll come out of this whole thing alive."

"We don't want any of you to get hurt, or worse from this whole thing. Even though I don't want my daugther to do this, I know you have to Felicity , and I can't do anything about it. Just promise us you'll be careful." Mario takes Peach's hands into his, and kisses them, slightly pissing off Bowser while doing so. He then kisses her on the lips. After he's done, she smiles at him (Just imagine Bowser getting more pissed off).

"I made a promise to you, and I intend on keeping it. We'll be fine Peach. Don't worry about us. We can handle these losers. I just have one thing to ask you. Promise me you won't put yourself in danger throughout this whole. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"I understand. I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines." Daisy and Luigi smiles at the scene between them. Daisy turns back to Luigi.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Luigi pulls a Mario move, and takes his hands into hers, and kisses them (Aww he's showing his feelings).

"I promise. But before I go, I need to tell you something. I want you to know this before I leave."

"What is it Luigi?" Felicity looks on in curiosity. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ Luigi starts to shake in nervousness.

"W-w-ell. I umm I really-" Luigi is cut off when Daisy suddenly kisses him full on the lips. Luigi is shocked, but kisses her back (Déjà vu much?). Peach sighs happily at the show, while Mario nods in approval. Felicity whispers yes while cheering them on. After their kiss is over, they stare at each other for a few minutes lovingly.

"This was the best date I ever been on. I hope we get to go on many more after this."

"Same here." Luigi and Daisy hug amorously. Peach walks toward Felicity and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Promise me you won't do any risky moves unless you absolutely need to, and that you'll take care of yourself."

"Hey. You and Mar taught this chica well. But, I'll promise not to do risky moves unless I need to, and to take care of myself just to make you feel better. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. Please be careful." Felicity nods, and the two princesses hug for a short while. After they let go, Peach walks toward Bowser, who looks on in surprise.

"I just want to thank you for looking after Felicity while she was coming here. I really appreciate it Bowser. Maybe, you aren't so bad at all." Peach says as she kisses him on the cheek. Bowser instantly blushes.

"Aww thanks Peachie. So, do you think that some romance can happen between the two of us?" Bowser says as he winks to her (shudders).

"Absolutely not." Peach says flatly and instantly. Everyone, but Bowser laugh at Peach's instant reaction.

"Alright everybody. Let's show those losers what were made of! Ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison.

"Let's get going!" Mario says as he leads the group to the roof with Luigi following after, then Bowser, then Felicity, and lastly, Peach and Daisy. The walk up the stairs to the roof to fight for the fate of their lives, and the lives of the many citizens of the two Kingdoms at stake.


	12. Preparing and Setting Up For Battles

_**Hey everybody! I'm back to bring you Chapter 12. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I actually finished ½ of my AP assignment. I had to write 3 vocab lists, one for each story, and write a 250 word essay in Spanish. I still gotta do the essay, but I'm sure that I can do it if I put all my effort and strength into it. So, the next time I will update is when I finished my essay (which is tomorrow). Anyways, without further ado, I present to you, my beloved readers, Chapter 12. Read and review, and as always, enjoy!**_

"Wait a dang minute people!" The group stops walking, and look at Felicity, who just screamed to get their attention.

"What's wrong Felic? Why did you scream like that kiddo?" Mario says taking the leader role.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I have to beat some ugly hag on the damn roof and you're asking me what's wrong?"

"Oh dear. Now I understand. Felicity, I know you have a big case of acrophobia, but you can't let that stop you sweetheart." Peach says assuring her trembling daughter.

"What the heck is acropolia?"

"Bowser, Peach said acrophobia. It means Felic has a fear of heights." Daisy says to him, and then looks back at Felicity in concern.

"What? She's afraid of heights. Ha! That's pathetic! I didn't see you being scared when you flew up to that roof."

"You flew up to the roof?" Luigi asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was hyperventilating the whole time, especially when I almost fell to my death and screaming my lungs off! Yeah that was sooo much fun! There's no way I'm going back on that roof! I'll just fall off and lose automatically, and then Mom and Daisy will be theirs." Felicity screams angrily, as she starts to complain and explain. Felicity crosses her arms, and plants her feet on the ground. Mario sighs then walks toward Felicity, puts his hands on her shoulders, and looks at her straight in her eyes with pleading eyes.

"Felicity, do you remember what I told you when you had to sing in front of everyone, including Weegee and Daisy, at the restaurant?"

"Yeah. You told me that I could do it because you guys all believed in me, including Luigi and Daisy."

"Exactly. And you can beat Sabasa on the roof too because we all believe you can do it, maybe even Bowser. Do you know how we know you can?"

"You can see the future better than I can?" Mario starts to giggles at the question, but shakes his head.

"No, because you're a strong, young woman who is capable of doing much more than she thinks she can." Mario says as Felicity starts to tear up, and smiles to Mario. She hugs him very tightly, and he hugs her back.

"Thanks Mar. I really needed that." Felicity whispers to him as they let go.

"No problem kiddo. Besides, you can put a barrier around the roof, so no one would fall right?"

"Yeah. I guess I could do that before we start."

"Exactly kiddo. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do this! LEEROOOOOOOOOOYYYYYY NNNNNNNJENKINNNNNNNSSS!"( I never played W.O.W, nor do I plan to. I saw this video for the first time a few days ago, and I laughed my ass off.) Felicity screams as she runs up the stairs to the roof, almost forgetting about her acrophobia, and everyone else. The rest of the group each give a confused, "with just happened" look. They remain quiet for a few seconds.

"Did she just ran out there?" Luigi asks in confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah. Way to go boosting her confidence Mario." Daisy says sarcastically to Mario.

"Shouldn't we go out there to make sure that they don't gang up on her?" Bowser asks curiously

"Um yeah! We should definitely go out there. Let's-a go!" Mario says after the rest of them run after the 12 year old girl. They finally make it to the roof's door (Or what's left of it due to Felicity's ice spell, and her flipping out on the door). They go through the hole she created to see the four villains on the opposite side of the roof, and Felicity stretching her muscles by doing splits on the floor, and such. All of them are waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Finally! I was about to think the rest of you abandon the young girl, leaving her to fend for herself." Tatanga says while smirking.

"Listen here Tatanga, we would never abandon Felicity, like you did back in Sarasaland." Mario says as he boldly takes a step forward.

"Mario, I did not abandon my minions. As you already knew, I sent King Totomesu to Mushroom Kingdom to bring me the young princess, and Hiyohoi to grab her as well. The other two minions were of no use for me, so I relieved them of their duties. But enough of going down memory lane let's get started with this shall we? How would like to start this?"

"We have one battle at a time. There's only room for one battle on this roof. And, Felicity will put a barrier around this roof, so no will fall off." Mario says calmly.

"Awww. Is the widdle acrophobic girl afraid of falling off the roof?" Waluigi says taungtingly as he laughs at her. Felicity takes a few steps toward him, stops, and crosses her arm at him.

"So, you're telling me that you're not scared of falling down two stories, smashing your brain into mush, breaking almost every bone in your body, all of your blood over the pavement, and dying almost instantly?" Felicity asks cool and collectively. Waluigi, Luigi, and almost everyone on the roof, express a look of disgust. Felicity smirks at Waluigi's expression.

"I thought so. So, it's agreed that I put a barrier over the roof then?" Tatanga nods, too stunned to even talk. The young girl gives a cute smile towards Tatanga and walks to the middle of the roof. She takes in a deep breath, and rubs her hands together.

"Here goes. Barria salphin!" The young girl screams as she puts both hands on the roof. A lavender light emits from her hands and starts to cover the whole roof, even under everyone's feet. The young girl concentrates very hard on surrounding the whole area. The roof is finally covered by a barrier. The young girl lifts her hands off the roof, and gets up to walk toward the group. She feels lightheaded, and sways slightly before Luigi catches her to help maintain her balance.

"Let me help you girlie. Why don't you take it easy for a while?" Luigi says as she nods and gives a weak smile, and mouths the words "Thank you" to him. He sets the young girl down against the wall. Peach and Daisy go toward her in concern.

"Is she still gonna be able to fight me? It would be a shame if she was beaten before we started. I want to beat her myself you know?" Sabasa says (still looking like Felicity), and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry your ugly gray hairs you old hag! I'll be able to fight you in no time!"

"Who are you calling an ugly hag you little brat! I oughta defeat you right now!"

"No Sabasa. We said that this would be a fair fight, and it shall be a fair fight. So, who's going first?"

"I'll go first. I'll show all you losers how a real champion fights!" Bowser as he steps into the middle of the roof, not giving the other three a chance to express their opinion, or even agree or disagree with his choice. The three of them sigh, and just let Bowser have his way. Tatanga nods ands looks at Hiyohoi, who nods back at Tatanga and walks to the middle of the roof. Both powerhouses are facing each other. A tumbleweed rolls between the two of them (Where that came from I have no idea). Bowser smirks at his "challenge", while Hiyohoi stands there expressionless.

"Hey girl." Bowser says to Felicity, which startles her in shock.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think 5 minutes is enough for you to gain your strength back so you'll able to defeat this old hag?"

"STOP CALLING ME AN OLD HAG!"

"5 minutes is fine. Thank you Bowser."

"Don't thank me girl. You're not gonna be the reason why my beloved Peachie has to marry that alien freak. Got that?"

"Crystal. Mom, how have put up with this guy since you were born?"

"I just tend to ignore him after all these years sweetheart. And the fact that Mario will save me like always, makes being kidnapped feel a little better."

"I bet." Felicity says as the two girls giggle. Mario walks by and kneels down toward them.

"How do you feel kiddo?"

"Better. I feel my strength returning already. I'm sorry if I worried you. That was one a few times that I used a large amount of a spell, so I'm not really used to it as much as I should be."

"Don't worry about it kiddo. We're just glad you're okay."

"Hey. I didn't scream 'Leeroy Jenkins' and run out here just to sit down on the ground. I'm gonna beat that witch, just like I said I would."

"You probably will sweetheart, but just focus on gaining your strength back alright?"

"Yeah mom. So, what are you and Daisy gonna do while this whole thing is going down?"

"We'll be cheering you guys on, even Bowser, during each battle to give you all a better chance of winning."

"I'm sure I'll be able to win knowing that you'll cheer for me when I fight Tatanga Peach."

"Aww Mario. You are so sweet." Peach says as they get closer, and start to show their PDAs (Public Displays of Affection) one again. Felicity smiles, but shakes her head. _Here we go again. They never learn do they? Still, they have been seperating for a while, so I'll let this slide. Just this once._ Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy (who walked away seeing Mario coming toward them) is enjoying the beautiful night sky together.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah?"

"I never told you what I wanted to say to you before."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"I wanted to tell you that...I love you." Luigi says as Daisy jumps, and her eyes widen in shock. She starts to smile, and wraps her hands over his waist, and he hugs her back.

"Thank you, Luigi."

"For what?"

"For telling me how you really felt about me. I thought you were just like every other guy I dated, being only after my money and my crown. But now I know you're not like them, and that's what I love you about you. I love you too."

"Daisy, I would never use you like that. You're the first girl I actually said 'I love you' to. You mean the world to me, and I don't want you to end up marrying Waluigi. I don't want to be with anyone, but you."

"Luigi, you saying that makes me feel so much better. I don't want to marry that skinny ass loser. I wanna be with you. You, and only you." Daisy says as Luigi leans in to kiss her, which she happily returns. Walugi, seeing this romantic moment between the two, end with a kiss, is furious and is more determined to beat him.

"Can we please get this stupid fight started while I'm young?" Bowser screams at the awaiting fighters, and spectators alike.

"Oh yes of course. You may begin... now!" Tatanga says as Hiyoihoi and Bowser runs toward each other, each powerhouse fueling their own desire to defeat the other, and win the battle.

_*Okay! So here's how the rest of this whole challenge is going to go down. Each battle will be exactly one chapter, so the next chapter (Chapter 13) will be about Bowser's battle vs Hiyoihoi. The chapter after that (14) will be about Felicity's battle with Sabasa, and you get the rest. So, I'm letting you guys know beforehand so no one will ask in ther reviews. Thanks for reading this chapter, and waiting so patiently for me to post this chapter. I hope it was good enough for you guys. So, until I post up Chapter 14, this is Hopefaith2 saying see ya!*_


	13. Battle of the Two Powerhouses

_**Hey and happy Saturday everyone! I'm finally back to present to you chapter 13. Sorry it took me so long to update (16 days to be exact). I had tons of school work and tests to do already. I'm uploading this late because I've been trying to look up some stuff for school and such. Btw, Pre Calculus is no joke. I finally finished writing my College English essay (Yay!). Now that that essay is finally out of the way, I'll be able to upload once more. That's good news for you because I might just be able to write and post chapter 14 sooner. Anyways, read and review, and enjoy!**_

*Boss Battle: Hiyoohoi!*

Bowser: 100/100

Hiyoihoi: 250/250

Bowser and Hiyoihoi stare at each other intently. Bowser roars (like he did in Brawl) at him, trying to intimidate and frighten his opponent. Hiyoihoi seems unimpressed by his roar, and stands there with an emotionless expression.

"Let's see what you got rocky." Bowser says as he taunts him. Hiyoihoi adjusts his shades, and starts throwing pretty big boulders toward Bowser at a very quick pace. Bowser tries to dodge as well as he could, but a few of them hit him (When you're a giant monster, you tend to be pretty slow). Bowser loses 20 HP.

Bowser: 80/80

Hiyoihoi: 250/250

Bowser brushes off his shoulder, and rolls his neck. Hiyoihoi starts to throw more boulders at him. Bowser ducks, and breathes fire to distract him. Hiyoihoi dodges the flame, but Bowser appears out of nowhere and claws him three times. Hiyoihoi loses 30 HP.

Bowser: 80/80

Hiyoihoi: 220/250

Hiyoihoi magically summons a ganchan boulder by raising his hands in the air. Bowser stands there unimpressed. _I can do so much better than this loser._ Hiyoihoi throws it to Bowser, who dodges, but didn't expect Hiyoihoi to summon another one after that, and throws it at him. Bowser barely dodges it by going into his shell and moving all around Hiyoihoi in a extremely fast pace. The heroes look on in shock and awe, except Mario, Luigi, and Peach because they know exactly what's Bowser capable of.

"Whoa. I had no idea Bowser could do all of that." Felicity says in shock with Daisy nodding in agreement.

Back to Bowser, he finally stops, seeing Hiyoihoi is finally dizzy at the moment. He runs toward him, grabs him, and does his famous "Flying Slam" move (Play Super Smash Bros Brawl, or look it up on Mario or Smash wiki). Hiyoihoi loses 50 HP.

Bowser: 80/100

Hiyoihoi: 170/250

While Hiyoihoi is recovering from that brutal attack, and Bowser is waiting for him to attack, the heroes and villains are looking on the battle in suspense.

Villains' Side

Sabasa, still looking like Felicity, walks up to Tatanga. Tatanga doesn't face her at all, but still looks on.

"Do you still think that Hiyoihoi will beat that overgrown turtle?" Sabasa asks curiously.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't win. The main event is me and that red thorn of my side, and I plan to pull it out tonight, when I defeat him and rule the Mushroom Kingdom as King."

"I understand Tatanga. May I change out of this body now? I really wouldn't want to fight her in a 12 year old body, especially since it's her own."

"When you being to fight her you can. For now, you should just enjoy the youth you have."

"Very funny. That brat of his will be no more once I'm through with her."

"Don't underestimate her so easily Sabasa. She's quite powerful for a child her age. She won't be taken down so quickly."

"Is that a fact? Even if that is the truth, I still will defeat her. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"Whatever you say. Let's just watch how this whole scenario unfolds shall we?" Sabasa nods and they continue to watch in curiosity. Waluigi, however is watching something other than the fight. He's staring at the woman he loves, and desires, Princess Daisy in his mortal enemy's arms. _Just wait Daisy. You will be mine forever, and that cowardly string bean will be no more._

Heroes' Side

Mario and Peach are watching the battle as well. Mario's looking on the fight as if it's a regular fight. Peach, however is trembling in fear and worry. Seeing this, Mario puts his hand on her back and rubs it soothingly.

"Everything's going to be alright. You know that right?"

"I know, but I can't help to worry about you all. I know you all can take care of yourselves, but it's still frightening to see you go through all this. The thought of any of you getting hurt or worse-"

"Peach, you shouldn't have to worry about us. You and I both know that we can handle whatever happens out there. We will take it head on, and do whatever we can to fight it."

"Yeah mom. We can definitely beat those losers. Sides, if we something does happen to us, we won't be alone to face it. We'll have each other to help each other along the way. We'll look after each other, and help each other no matter what or how to the situation is. Because, that was families do, and we're a family right?" Felicity says as she walks in between Mario and Peach, and look at them when she asks her question.

"You bet we are kiddo!"

"And we'll always be one Felicity. Don't ever forget that." Peach says as she hugs her daughter and kisses her on the forehead.

"Mom! Not in front of the enemies!" Felicity whines as Peach shows her "motherly affection". Peach and Mario starts to chuckle at her complaint. Felicity crosses her arms and pouts. _Meanies._

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy are also watching the fight rage on together. They watching Bowser use his moves from brawl, but Daisy sees that Waluigi is staring at her, but he's not staring at her normally. He's staring at her in love and desire. Daisy shudders at him, and Luigi slightly tightens his grip around her in response to her shuddering.

"Daisy? What's wrong?"

"Waluigi is staring at me really hard. It creeps me out, and I don't like it at all. It just frightens me, that's all." Luigi's eyes widen in shock as Daisy expresses her fear. Luigi kisses her on the forehead, and rubs her back soothingly.

"Well that'll be all he's able to do before we fight. When I defeat him, I promise he won't be able to touch you ever again." Daisy smiles, and lays her head on his chest.

"Thanks Luigi. I really needed that." Daisy closes her eyes, and doesn't see how the rivalry between them just got more intense. Waluigi turns his gaze toward Luigi, and gives a cold stare of hatred. Luigi doesn't back down, and stares at him as well. The stare down lasts for a few minutes until Hiyoihoi finally recovers from Bowser's attack.

Back to the battle of the powerhouses (That's not a bad title for this battle), Bowser is preparing something else for our Easter Island statue look a like. Just when he was about to execute it, Hiyoihoi puts his hands on the roof, and starts to chant something that no one can understand since it's a language that is unrecognizable to everyone. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake uncontrollably. The heroes and villains are trying to keep their balance. Everyone except Mario and Tatanga fails and falls on the ground. The ground stops to shake and almost immediately, Mario rushes to help Peach up from the ground.

"Are you alright Peach?" Mario asks as he kneels toward her and looks for any injuries on her. Peach smiles as he cares for her well being (Obviously!).

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. What about Luigi, Daisy, and Felicity?" Peach says as Mario holds out his hand to her, which she gladly takes it. He helps her up. Sabasa, Walugi, and Tatanga are doing fine.

"Weegee!"

"Daisy! Felicity! Are you alright? Please answer us!" Peach screams as they look around for the missing heroes. A few nervewracking minutes later, they hear a sign of hope.

"Peach!"

"Bro!"

"Weegee! Daisy! You two okay?" Mario asks while they're still looking around for them. Suddenly, Luigi and Daisy run toward them, and the four adults embrace each other in relief. They let go, and they sigh.

"We're fine bro. A little bit shaken, but fine."

"Did you guys find Felicity yet? We didn't see her when we were looking for you guys." Daisy as they all look around for Felicity. After a few more nervewracking minutes they still hear silence.

"Oh no. Felicity." Peach says as she puts her hands over he mouth, and starts to tear up very quickly.

"Don't give up so quickly. She's around here somewhere, and she's safe and sound like the rest. Alright everyone, let's split up and look for her." Mario says as the four split up to look for her.

Back with Bowser….

Bowser is having a hard time himself. After recovering his balance from the tremor caused by Hiyoihoi. He attempts to ground pound Hiyoihoi, but he moves, and Bowser ends up being stuck in a hole he made. He loses 10 HP overall.

Bowser: 70/100

Hiyoihoi: 170/250

"Wha? What the hell happened? That's not supposed to happen!" Bowser screams as he gets out of the hole. He looks around to see the Mario gang nowhere in sight. Bowser looks back in time to see Hiyoihoi attempting to hit him while he's distracted.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser says as he dodges, and scratches him in the face five times. Hiyoihoi loses 50 HP.

"Is that all you're made of? Pfft. You're just an pathetic excuse for a boss. You don't even have the right to be called a villain!" Bowser says as Hiyoihoi (pissed off by Bowser's comment) runs towards Bowser again. Bowser jumps in the air, but didn't expect Hiyohoi to grab his tail. Hiyoihoi spins him around by his tail a few times before throwing him straight toward the barrier, breaking it. Bowser loses 30 HP.

Bowser: 40/100

Hiyoihoi: 120/250

"Damn. That girl's barrier's destroyed. Now, we're gonna lose because of her cowardly ass." Bowser mutters under his breath as he gets up to face Hiyoihoi once again. Hiyoihoi starts to snicker as he adjusts his shades, waiting for Bowser's next move.

Meanwhile with the heroes….

Mario, Peach, and Daisy meet up after having no luck or even a sign of the 12 year old's wherabouts.

"I got nothing on my part. How'd you two come up?" Daisy asks as Mario and Peach walks toward her.

"I came up empty too. This doesn't make sense. Felic was with us the whole time until the building started to shake. So why wasn't she nearby us when it stopped?"

"What if she really did fall off the roof…to her death." Peach says as she starts crying hard for the loss of her daughter. Mario wraps his arms around her, and tries to calm her down, and make her feel better about this whole situation.

"Peach, Felic's barrier's supposed to make sure no one fell off this roof during these battles. It was doing it's job during the whole earthquake, and it's still doing it's job right now."

"Um Mario? You just might be wrong about that barrier." Daisy says as she points to the edge of the roof. The barrier was no where in sight!

"The barrier…it's gone. But how? It was just there! Maybe…she really did fall off. And I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry Felic." Mario says as he goes down on his knees, and punches the floor.

"I wouldn't count her out just yet bro." Mario, Peach, and Daisy turn around to see Luigi walking toward with a fainted Felicity in his arms. The three runs toward the two of them to get a closer look.

"Weegee! And you found Felicity!"

"Yeah I did."

"Why did it take you so long to get back here sweetie? You didn't have a lot of land to cover in the first place."

"Well, I found her earlier, but she was really stressed out though. Her acrophobia mixed with the sudden earthquake, and panic disorder was just too much for her to face all at once. When I found her, she was already having a panic attack. After I gave her her medicine. She calmed down and pretty much fainted from the whole thing."

"Like mother, like daughter" Mario says while chuckling at his own joke, earning a pretty hard punch in the arm from Peach. Peach walks up to Luigi, and puts her hand on Felicity's face, and rubs it for a while. Suddenly, the young girl starts to stir, and she opens her eyes.

"Oh man. Mom? Is that you?"

"Oh Felicity. How do you feel sweetheart?"

"Better than before I'll tell you that." Felicity says as Luigi set her down carefully on the ground. She hugs everyone for a few minutes in relief.

"Anyone wanna tell me just what that earthquake was a while back?"

"That was Hiyoihoi's doing kiddo. I never knew he could do something like that before."

"Well it has been a long since you defeated him and saved me right? Maybe he's gotten a lot stronger since then."

"You're right Daisy. Speaking of Hiyoihoi, let's see how Bowser's doing against him." Mario says as the five heroes go back to watch the battle.

Back to Bowser…

Hiyoihoi starts to run toward him once again, even more furious than he was before. Bowser stands his ground like proud, conceited Koopa he is. _Just a little more closer. Then, I'll have him right where I want him._ Hiyoihoi is still running towards him. Bowser quickly chants a lightning spell, which shocks Hiyoihoi very badly. After casting the spell, Bowser runs toward him with amazing speed, and claws him thrice, and pushed Hiyoihoi back away from Bowser. Hiyoihoi loses 80 HP altogether.

Bowser: 40/100

Hiyoihoi: 40/250

_The playing field has finally been leveled._ Bowser thinks as he makes a smirk from the result of his combo. Hiyoihoi runs toward Bowser again, while Bowser runs toward him. As they get close together, Hiyoihoi attempts to hit Bowser once more, but Bowser dodges and uses the same lightning spell once more. Hiyoihoi loses 40 HP.

Bowser: 40/100

Hiyoihoi: 0/250

*Boss Battle Over!*

Bowser walks up to Hiyohoi's unconscious body. He bends down, and takes his shades. He puts them on his face while he laughs maniacally at the fact that he won. Mario and the gang arrived just in time to see his victory. Bowser walks toward the group while Sabasa makes the giant staute monster dissappear from sight.

"Way to go Bowser. You did it." Mario says while congratulating him.

"Of course I did. You really didn't think I was going to let that pathetic excuse of a monster beat me? Besides, no one takes my woman and forces her into something she doesn't want to do. _How ironic._ All five heroes think at the same time.

"Well, that's one win for you. Now, who's next?" Tatanga asks curiously.

"I believe it is my turn." Sabasa says as she changes her looks from a 12 year old girl to a beautiful young woman (most likely Felicity in a few years) walks toward the center of the roof.

"I guess it's me." Felicity says as she takes a deep breath.

"Good luck kiddo. From all of us."

"Don't you dare lose girl."

"I won't. Not to her anyway." Felicity smiles and winks before she walks to the center. She faces Sabasa and each sorceress gives the other a serious glare.

"Get ready girl. Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna make you cry for your mommy."

"Bring it on grandma." Felicity says as she watches Sabasa get furious over her comment. Tatanga looks at Sabasa, then Felicity and starts to smirk.

"Begin!" Sabasa runs towards Felicity with a magically charged punch, while Felicity stands in a fighting pose, ready to fight one of her hardest battles yet.


	14. Duel of the Sorceresses

_**Hey readers and happy October! Only 12 more days till my birthday! So, I'm back and earlier than the last one! I like to give my thanks to everyone who made this chapter possible, even though I had so much schoolwork to do. Firstly, I would like to thank the principal(s) of my high school for letting the school library have computers. Secondly, I would like to thank my guidance counselor, Mrs. Stevens, for giving me 4**__**th**__** and 5**__**th **__**periods off everyday for the whole year. If it weren't for them, I would have never written and uploaded this chapter so quickly and efficiently. Thirdly, I wanna give a big thank you to Super Mario Wiki for all my questions answered and the information I needed given. Lastly, I wanna thank all my readers (you!) for showing me love by reading and/or reviewing this. Seeing your reviews makes me wanna continue this story, and write many more. Anyways, please keep doing what you do, and read and review(Hey that rhymes lol)!**_

*Boss Battle: Sabasa!*

Felicity: 90/90

Sabasa: 200/200

"Begin!" Tatanga screams at the two women in the middle of the roof. Sabasa doesn't need to hear anymore as she runs toward Felicity with a magically charged punch. The young girl stands in a fighting position, ready to take it head on. The Mario gang(and Bowser) looks on in suspense and curiosity, wondering what she will do next. The young heroine stands there, as Sabasa's running faster and closer to her.

"You're going to die you brat!" Sabasa screams, as she's a couple of feet away from her. Felicity starts to think of an idea or a plan. _I need to think of an idea quick! But what can I do? I could cast a water spell on her to see if she melts. Maybe a power up will stop her in her tracks. But, which one will do the trick? _Felicity doesn't notice Sabasa performing a Super Jump to land above the girl. She's still standing in the same position, not seeing Sabasa above her.

"Felicity! Get out of there! Quick!" Mario screams in concern.

"Move before she hits you sweetheart!" Peach screams worriedly.

"Get the hell out of the way you stupid girl before she kills you!" Bowser(with Hiyoihoi's shades on his face of course) screams in utter rage. Sabasa is about to hit her.

"Whoa!" Felicity screams in shock as she snaps out of her thoughts. Sabasa is so close to hitting her. The young girl girls moves out of the way, barely dodging her Sabasa's attack, which leaves a giant hole on the ground. The four heroes sigh in relief that she moved out of the way in time, before she got injured. Bowser, however starts to scream and criticize her, and she takes a few breaths of relief as well.

"What the hell were you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to think of a plan, but I forgot to watch her as I was thinking!"

"Didn't that idiot plumber taught you anything about fighting at all?"

"Enough to almost beat your sorry butt a few weeks ago!"

"Enough! Both of you stop this right now! This is definitely not the time to be arguing like this. Bowser, stop criticizing Felicity while she's fighting! Felicity, you have to stay focus. Don't lose sight of her for a second kiddo! Understand?"

"Got it! I won't let you guys down!" Felicity says as she gets up, and looks toward Sabasa. She brushes off her clothes, and fixes her hair. She sees Sabasa panting heavily, and smirks at the witch.

"Tired already? Is that all you got old hag? Maybe it's time for you to retire and move to Florida." She says as she puts her hands on her hips, and tilts her head to the left.

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't use my hands. I use my trusty wand to fight my opponents."

"A wand?"

"Yes, a wand. I suppose an amateur at magic like yourself wouldn't understand." Sabasa says as she takes out her wand. It's a small brown stick with a white spherical ball on the top,

"Oh, I understand completely. The only reason why you fight with a wand is because you don't want to get your hands dirty. You talk really big, but ain't got nothing to back it up! You're nothing but a dang coward!" Felicity screams at her bravely. Sabasa's face starts to get very red in anger.

"How dare you call me, the mistress of magic, a coward! I'll make you pay for saying that to me you filthy little brat! Levitas!" Sabasa yells as she points her wand to the sky. Clouds start to gather around the rooftop. Lightning is shot down onto the roof, right near Felicity!

"Crap!" Felicity as she dodges a few of the lightning bolts as hard as she can. Unfortunately, she gets struck by the lightning at least three times.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH**!" She screams in pain and agony as her friends, and family look on in fear and concern for her (except Bowser, who just looks plain angry). She falls on the ground, as smoke rises from her body, losing 30 HP altogether.

Felicity: 60/90

Sabasa: 200/200

"Felicity!" Peach screams in shock and concern for her daughter.

"Is she okay?" Daisy asks the rest of the group.

"She has to be. She couldn't be taken down so easily by that one attack. She much stronger than that!" Luigi says in response to Daisy's question.

"That girl is good as dead." Bowser mutters, hoping no one would hear him. Too bad for him, Peach overheard his comment, and he looks straight at him with tears in eyes, and down her usually rosy but now pale cheeks. Bowser pulls down his shades(shades FTW), and widen his eyes as he realizes what he just did. Aw d_ammit! Now look what I just did! What can a husband am I when I just made my future wife cry?0 I gotta think of something quick!_

"But then again, that's what I say about that stupid plumber when he tries to save you, and I'm always wrong! Plus, that plumber taught the girl everything he knew, so I'm most likely wrong again!" Bowser says quickly and loudly as he to's willing lose some of his dignity just to stop her from crying. Mario holds Peach tighter(kinda ruining Bowser's efforts in the process lol).

"He's got a point a point Peach. He still haven't been able to kill me off yet,(Bowser: Hey! I could if I wanted to!) so she'll be alright. I promise you she'll be fine, and we're all gonna get out of here." Peach smiles to Mario and Bowser(much to his delight), and looks back at Felicity's body, which moved on its own.

"Uggh. Ohh man." The young girl says as she slowly gets up, much to the joy of everyone(except Sabasa and the other villains of course). When she's standing on her two feet, and she shakes her head. She checks her body for any injuries to see her clothes torn, and burnt. Her hair, which went past her shoulders, is shortened as it's burned off. Now it's long as her neck as she realizes while trying to fix her hair with no avail, and starts to smell an odd scent.

"What the heck smells like burnt skin? Oh wait. Those are my first and second degree burns that I received. Thanks a lot." The young girl says sarcastically to Sabasa as she's brushing the dust and soot off herself and clothes.

"Felicity, are you alright? Do those burns hurt?"

"Yeah, they hurt like heck mom. I'll survive though, so you can stop worrying about me like crazy now."

"You won't survive after I'm done with you!"

"Oh yeah? Show me whatcha got!" Felicity says as she stands in another fighting pose.

"Fine! Taste my spell again! Levitas!" Sabasa says as more clouds form once again. _This time, I'm ready, and I got a little surprise for you Sabasa. _As the lightning come down once again toward the young girl, she puts her arms out and spins.

"Reflecta!" The young girl says as she spins around, creating a diamond shaped shield around her. All the lightning reflect from it, and hits Sabasa, who doesn't realize what's happening.

"What the? **AAAAAHHHH**!" The witch screams in pain and shock. Now, smoke comes from her body as she receives second degree burns from being shocked 6 times. Sabasa lose 60 HP.

Felicity: 60/90

Sabasa: 140/200

"Doesn't that move look like Zelda's move in Melee?" Luigi asks curiously.

"Hey. You're right bro. It is like Zelda's move after all."

"That's because it is her move. It looked like it could be useful in the future, so I learned it from Ms Zelda."

"Wait a minute. When did you do that sweetheart? You never been to Hyrule yet."

"That's because I did on my own without you guys noticing. I went there a few days after Bowser and King Boo's uninvited welcome. Remember that day when I told you I had to stay much later than usual at school? Well, I went to Hyrule, met Ms Zelda, who's extremely nice by the way, and she taught me Nayru's Love to use whenever I needed it."

"I see. You know I'm going to ground you for two weeks for sneaking off to another place, and lying about your whereabouts after this whole incident is done right?"

"Yeah. I kinda figured you would mom."

"EXCUSE ME! Are you forgetting our little fight, and me?" Sabasa screams angrily. Felicity turns around and is slightly startled.

"Oh snap. For a minute there, I actually did forget you were here. My bad." Felicity says as she giggles.

"Why you good for nothing street rat!"

"A street rat? Are you so desperate to beat me that you have to take insults from Disney movies? Really?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Right after this: Sparkli nalia!" Felicity screams as she raise her arms in the air and specks of glitter falls all over the roof. Sabasa can't help but laugh(like every other idiot except King Totomesu.

"That's your attack. Glitter? You truly are a pathetic excuse of a magic user. You don't even have the right to be known as a sorceress! Hahahaha**AAAAHHHH**!" Sabasa's laughs become a scream of pain as the glitter falls onto her body, exploding on contact. While she's distracted, the young girl runs toward her and give 2 magically charged kicks and punches right in the kisser. Sabasa loses 50 HP altogether.

Felicity: 60/90

Sabasa: 90/200

"Impressive comeback girl."

"Don't call it a comeback. I've been here for years. Sides, momma said knock you out." The young girl while putting her fists and jumps on her feet back and forth(like the way Rocky jumps around).

"Your mother will be singing a different tune when I'm through with you. Flara!" Sabasa says as she points her wand toward her and flames appears and heads toward Felicity

"Oh no you don't! Frece!" The young girl screams back and puts her hands in front of her face, and ice appears out of her hands, and head towards the flames. The fire and ice ignite in between the two sorceresses, and creates a bright light. However, the flares and ice managed to go pass each other onto its opponent. The flames strikes Felicity as the ice strikes Sabasa.

"**AAAAHHHH**!" The sorceresses scream in pain as the opposite attacks strikes them hard. All heroes, and villains look on in shock and awe. After each attack ends, both sorceresses fall on their knees, panting heavily. Both women loses 50 HP from the whole attack. No one says a word after that intense display of magic.

Felicity: 10/90

Sabasa: 40/200

"Do you *pant* finally surrender *pant* girl?"

"Not by a *pant* long shot. I'm gonna win this thing." Felicity says as she tries to get up, but falls back down on her knees due to exhaustion and having low HP. _Great! I can't get up, which means I can't use any spells either. I'm a sitting duck unless I can think of something that can end this. _Felicity looks at Sabasa who doesn't look well either as she attempts to stands up and succeeds. Sabasa slowly limps toward the young girl until she's a few feet away from her. Her slowly lifts her hands in front of her. Her wand starts to glow a dark purple, as if she's about to use a spell of dark magic.

"Now, I will finish your worthless life off, and Tatanga will rule the Mushroom Kingdom as king! Say goodbye to everyone and everything you loved. Atrum incendia!" Sabasa screams as a black light heads toward Felicity.

"Felicity! No!" Peach says as she tries to run toward her, only to be held back by Mario.

"Peach no! It's too dangerous out there!"

"I won't let my daughter get killed by that thing! I don't care how dangerous it is!"

"I won't let you run out there to your death! And I definitely know Felicity wouldn't want you out there either!"

"But Felicity…" She starts to cry very hard and she goes on knees. Mario holds her very tight and tries to console her. _C'mon Felic. You can do this. I believe you can. We all do. _The black magic comes toward her an amazing speed. The magic makes contact, creating a giant explosion in the spot where Felicity once stood, creating smoke all over the rooftop. Everyone shields their eyes, in order to avoid the smoke. After the smokes, Felicity is nowhere is to be seen.

*Boss Battle Over?*

"FELICITY! NO!" Peach screams as she starts to cry hard once again. Mario holds her tighter while looking around for her. _No… she couldn't be. _Sabasa walks toward the spot, and starts to laugh maniacally.

"Felicity.." Daisy says as tears start to form in her eyes, as Luigi holds her tightly, as she starts to cry herself. Luigi looks down in mourning for the young girl. Even Bowser remains silent at the scene. He isn't angry, but doesn't have any emotion on his face. Waluigi and Tatanga look pleased with the result of Sabasa's victory.

"I knew that amateur couldn't defeat me. No one can defeat Sabasa, the great mistress of magic, and she is example! I am the greatest sorceress ever lived! Mwahahahaha!" Sabasa as she laugh maniacally once again. Suddenly, a white light appears out of nowhere, and hits Sabasa in her back. She stops laughing and falls on the ground, losing 40 HP in the process. The heroes and villains look around in confusion and shock, wondering where that shot came from. They stop and widen their eyes, as they see Felicity standing about 20 feet behind her, her clothes torn and burned. Her face, and arms are covered in blood and soot. She slowly walks toward Sabasa's body and picks up her wand. The wand starts to glow and starts to change into a different form. The wand changes into a beautiful golden necklace with a pearl colored jewel in the middle. The young girl reaches out for it hesitantly, and takes it. After taking it the necklace, she goes on her knees, and sighs in exhaustion. Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy run toward her in concern. Peach hugs her daughter in relief of her safety.

Felicity: 10/ 90 HP

Sabasa: 0/200

*Boss Battle Over!(For real this time)*

"Felicity, are you alright sweetheart?" Peach asks in concern with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Just a little tired from everything. Did I make you guys proud?" She asks softly while looking up at them. Mario can't help but chuckle at her question. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and smiles at her with pride.

"Yeah kiddo. You made us very proud. Let's go heal your wounds okay?" Felicity nods, and Mario carries her bridal style as they, including Peach, walk towards the door, so that he and Peach can heal her. Daisy and Luigi turn around to follow until Waluigi steps toward them.

"Hey! Where the hell you think you're going string bean? You and me have a battle to fight, unless you're too chicken to face me. If that's the case, then you can just hand her over right now!" Waluigi says in an intimidating manner. Luigi stops, and turns around to face him.

"I'll never let you lay a hand on Daisy as long as I'm still breathing!" Luigi says bravely. Daisy looks at him in concern.

"Luigi."

"Daisy, go back with the everyone else."

"But Luigi-"

"Daisy, if you stay here, then you'll get hurt. I would never forgive myself if something horrible happened to you. Please." He says as he looks to her, his eyes full of worry and concern for her safety. Daisy smiles and nods.

"Okay Luigi. But please be careful. I don't care if you win or lose, just come out of this alive alright?"

"I promise I will. Since when haven't you cared if I win or lose?"

"Because if you lost, I would have kicked his ass myself. And, you know I would."

"Can't argue with that." Luigi says as they start to laugh. Daisy gives him a kiss on his cheeks, which turns into a full out passionate kiss on the lips. Waluigi is clenching his fists in anger and jealousy of the love Daisy's showing him. She runs toward the group, leaving Waluigi and Luigi in the middle of the roof.

"Get ready string bean. When I'm done with you, Princess Daisy will be all mine, and I'll be king of Sarasaland!"

"If you want Daisy, and Sarasaland, then you're gonna have to go through me. And I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Tatanga looks at Waluigi and Luigi in interest. _This will be more interesting than the battle between Sabasa and the girl. _

"Begin!" Tatanga says as Waluigi charges to Luigi with such determination. Luigi charges his hands with thunder, and stands in a fighting pose while he's waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

_Now it's time to clarify a few things in this chapter before you look confused. Firstly, in the US, Florida is the "Sunshine State", and I sometimes call the "Retirement State" because that's where most retirees move to when they retire. Secondly, Felicity's lines of "Don't call it a comeback. I've been here for years" and "Momma says knock you out" were obviously lines from the song "Momma Says Knock You Out" by LL Cool J. I love that song, and LL Cool J. Look up the song on Youtube, and I swear you won't regret it. Thirdly,Rocky=Rocky Balboa(seen 1-5. Love em) Do I really need to say which Disney movie the street rat line came from? Sabasa's spells are latin while Felicity's are just made up words. I'm thinking about making all her spells latin too. Lastly, everything about Sabasa's wand and title will be explained later in the story. So, two battles down, two battles to go. It's time for the Mario Bros to face their enemies as well. If you thought this chapter was long, believe when I say: The next two will be longer than this one! Now that's cleared up, this is Hopefaith2 saying till next chapter! Don't forget to R&R! See ya!_


	15. Rivals for Daisy's Love

**__****__****__**

So, I uploaded this on my birthday, and I didn't like it very well, so I decided to take it down and rewrite it again. I'm uploading the anticipated, anxious, exciting chapter 15! This probably take me the longest to write out of all of them. Researching abilities for Waluigi when he only has a few that he used in one or two games is really hard. I really wanted to make this chapter absolutely amazing! I really hope this chapter lived up to all of yours expectations. Please, read and review as always. Enjoy!

*Boss Battle: Waluigi!*

Luigi: 50/50

Waluigi: 150/150

"Begin!" Tatanga says as Waluigi begins to charge at our favorite green plumber (Well, he's my favorite so there!). Luigi charges with hands with thunder, waiting for him to strike.

"Get ready to lose string bean!" Waluigi says as he attempts to punch Luigi, who dodges easily._ That was way to easy to dodge. Why would he make a move that I could easily dodge? Unless…_His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard Waluigi screaming.

"Atrum Vines!" Waluigi says as dark vines sprout from the ground. After sprouting, they all head toward Luigi in a very quick pace.

"Luigi!" Daisy screams out in worry and concern.

"Do something about those vines Weegee!" Mario says toward his younger brother, which gives Luigi an idea. He charges up his thunder once more as the vines come toward him. _Almost there._The vines are getting even closer than before. Everyone, even Bowser and Tatanga are at the edge of their seats (as if they were sitting), waiting for Luigi's next move.

"Thunder!" Luigi screams as he moves his arms in front of the vines, and unleashes the thunder onto them. The vines are shocked, and burned to a crisp. Surprisingly, some of the thunder left over managed to it Waluigi, who's still in shock (though I don't know why exactly). Waluigi loses 30 HP.

Luigi: 50/50

Waluigi: 120/150

"Yeah Lou! He isn't called The Green Thunder for nothing!" Felicity cheers as she's getting healed Peach.

"Felicity hold still! I need to heal you so your wounds won't get any worse." Peach says, worried about the young girl's condition.

"Sorry Mom. Guess I got carried away." Bowser comes up next to her. Felicity raises looks at him suspiciously. _He's planning something that Mar won't like. Let's see how this plays out._

"So Peach, did you see my fight against that stone monster a while back?"

"Yes I did Bowser. You did a very good job, and I congratulate you on your victory."

"Thanks Peachie Poo! So, I've been thinking (a dangerous pastime for Bowser), and maybe when this is all over, you and me head back to my castle and celebrate our win. Whaddya say?"

"As tempting as that sounds Bowser, I'll have to pass your invitation."

"Aw come on Peach. Is how how you repay the man who protected your daughter from King Totomesu? (Felicity: I could have sworn I protected you. Bowser: Shut it girl.) Come on, spend some time with the man you love." Bowser says as he grabs her waist, and pulls her toward him. Felicity rolls her eyes at the scene. _Ewww! __Bowser is trying to be smooth to Mom. And he's failing miserably._

"Bowser, Mario's watching his brother fight, and I have to heal Felicity, so I couldn't possibly spend time with him now." Peach says honestly as she manages to get out of his grip. She continues to heal Felicity using her magic until she's completely healed. Bowser crosses his arms, and Felicity busts out laughing at his latest attempt. He glares and growls at her, and she stops almost immediately.

"I don't know what you see in that stupid plumber. With me, you wouldn't have to worry about being kidnapped ever again."

"Yeah, because you're the one who's always kidnapping her!" Mario says as he turns around toward Bowser.

"What was that plumb scum?"

"You heard me! Or did I use too many big words for you?" Bowser and Mario walks toward each other, and are about to duke it out once more, until Peach comes between them.

"Mario! Bowser! Stop! This isn't the time to be fighting against ourselves like this! Luigi's risking his life right now, and we need to support him, and cheer him on! Please stop fighting." Peach says with her big beautiful, pleading, blue eyes. Mario and Bowser can't say no to her when she does that look. _She looks so adorable with those eyes. _Mario and Bowser thinks at the same time.

"Fine." Mario and Bowser says at the same time. Felicity can't help but giggle at the scene. She turns her head to see Daisy, still watching the fight intently, worried about Luigi's well being. She gets up, and walks over to her.

"Hey Daisy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Luigi. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know you are, but I'm not worried about Lou one bit." Daisy turns her head, and looks at her in disbelief.

"You're not? Why?"

"Because I know Lou can beat this guy easily. Sure, he might get a few bruises on the way, but the most important thing is that he'll come out alive and on top. Everyone gets cuts and bruises. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Felicity says while turning her head toward Daisy, and smiling. Daisy smiles back, and puts her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. You would know all about that. How are you feeling after your battle with that witch?"

"Never better. Why?"

"It's just that you beat her even though your barrier around the roof was destroyed by Bowser in his fight." Daisy says calmly, but widens her eyes when she realizes what she told her.

"Oh my gosh! Felicity! You didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Daisy. I kinda figured it was destroyed during my battle. I learned that when I dodged Sabasa's fire attack. The barrier was supposed to keep on the roof, but I transported off it, almost falling to my death may I add. I had bigger things to worry about, like beating her so I could save you and Mom. Don't worry. I already knew, and then some. Don't tell Mar and Mom okay?"

"Sure thing Felic."

Back with Luigi….

Waluigi gets up from the ground after being attacked by thunder. He wipes out the dust and soot, and glares at Luigi, who's smirking at the success of his attack. But, what's shocking to him is seeing people cheering him, especially Daisy (Peach is still trying to calm Mario and Bowser down, after they mysteriously starting fighting once again) cheering him on in the background (That's not really shocking to us though).

"Yeah Lou! You the man!"

"Go Luigi! Kick his ass!" Daisy screams while cheering him on, which makes Waluigi even more furious and determined to defeat him. Luigi, on the other hand, is blushing as Daisy's cheering him on. He starts to focus on Waluigi once again.

"Now's my turn to attack! Take this!" Luigi says starts to power the Green Missile. Waluigi stands ready, with a smirk on his face. As he unleashes the Green Missile onto him, Waluigi releases a secret attack on him.

"Atrum incendia!" Waluigi says as holds his hands in front of him. The black light hits Luigi.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH**" Luigi says as he's being struck by it. He lands on the floor, bruised and burned. Luigi loses 30 HP.

Luigi: 20/50

Waluigi: 120/150

"LUIGI!" Daisy screams in fear for his safety. Mario, Peach, and Bowser stopped arguing, and look at the field to see Luigi on the ground. Peach is shocked as she her hands fly to her mouth.

"WEEGEE!" Mario screams.

"Don't worry guys. He'll be okay. I got hit by the same attack before. Sure, it hurt real bad, but it's not a fatal attack." Felicity says as Luigi gets up and shakes his head. Everyone (excluding Bowser, Tatanga and Waluigi once again, and Felicity, who already knew) sighs in relief seeing that he's conscious.

"How do you know magic? You were never really the magic type."

"That's easy. Sabasa taught me almost everything I needed to know about dark magic, so I can beat you."

"But, Felicity already defeated Sabasa. How can you still be able to cast magic spells?" Mario asked while looking at Felicity.

"Doesn't matter if she's defeated or not Mar. Just because she lost, doesn't mean he forget all her lessons! That wouldn't make much sense Mar."

"Yeah. I guess you're right about that kiddo."

"Luigi! Are you alright?" Daisy asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Daisy. Don't worry about me. I won't let him defeat me! Even if he did learned a few new tricks." Luigi says as he gets into a fighting position. _Because I got a few new tricks of my own._Waluigi smirks at his determination.

"Just give up! You can't win! Just hand over **my **woman (Daisy and Felicity: His woman?), and I might just spare your cowardly, pathetic life!" Waluigi says laughing his head at his remark.

"I'm not your woman you skinny ass freak! I don't love you, and I never will! Get it through your stinkin' head already!"

"This agreement of ours has nothing to do with love, my delicate flower. Even though I love you more than life or string bean does, if he loses, then you will become my wife and queen without complaints. Once you're my wife and queen, you will be my lovely proper wife, once you get proper manners. When I'm done with you, you'll be every king's dream. A silent, proper, obedient wife!" Waluigi says as Daisy gaps in shock and disgust.

"There's no way I would ever agree to that! Like I would become your perfect image of a wife. Especially when you're not a perfect image, not even an image for a husband for any girl!" Daisy says boldly while taking a few steps toward him and Luigi.

"Like you have or will have any say with my decision. You will do as I SAY!" Waluigi says raising his voice to a dangerous level. Everyone is stunned at Waluig's change in mood. Even Tatanga is a bit shock. Luigi, is clenching his fists at Waluigi's plan for Daisy.

"How dare you treat Daisy like she's a _thing_, instead of a human being! She's not YOURS OR ANYONE"S TROPHY WIFE!" Luigi screams out, shocking everyone except Daisy, who's just happy to see the man she loves standing up for her.

"If that's how you'll treat Daisy if you win, then I won't let you. I'll do everything I can, and more to protect her from men like you!" Luigi gets into a fighting stance with a determined look on his face.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I love her with all my heart (Everyone except Bowser, Waluigi and Tatanga: Awww), and she loves me back! And I won't let you or anyone else hurt her (Felicity: Damn straight!)!"

"You still thinks she loves a weakling like you? Why would she loves you when she cane have a real man like me!"

"You? A real man Waluigi? I doubt that completely! The day you become a real man is the day Peach finally agrees to marry Bowser, and I doubt that day's coming anytime soon (Bowser:Hey! It's gonna happen! Mario:In your dreams maybe.)!"

"That day's gonna come Daisy, right after the day Wario gives all his coins to charity!" Felicity says as she and Daisy start to laugh very loudly. Waluigi doesn't like to be laughed at very much, especially not by a little girl, and his future wife.

"SHUT UP! How dare you laugh at the future King of Sarasaland you little smart mouthed bitch, and your future husband Daisy! I'm gonna put the two of you in your place! Atrum levitas!" Waluigi says as he raises his hands to the sky. Dark clouds, darker than Sabasa's, form in the sky. Lightning falls, and tries to hit not only the girls, but everyone except Tatanga and himself.

"Everyone! Move!" Mario says as the gang tries to dodge the lightning. Felicity stops as she's having a vision for a few minutes. She shakes her head and looks around frantically.

"Felic! What did you see?" Mario asks while dodging them still.

"Daisy, stay right behind me! Don't leave my sight! I'll protect you from the lightning." Felicity says calmly, but firmly as she stands in front of Daisy, protecting her.

"Yeah. I got it."

"Felicity! What are you doing?" Peach screams as she's still dodging the lightning herself. Felicity is using a barrier spell every time a lightning bolt tries to hit them. While everyone was preoccupied with dodging the bolts, Waluigi managed to transport himself behind Daisy and Felicity. Daisy turns out to see him, and screams.

"Felicity!" Daisy screams seeing Waluigi. Felicity turns around to see him as well. Waluigi is laughing very evily, which is unlike him.

"Now you'll think twice when you don't know your places around me! Atrum somnus!" Waluigi says casting the spell on them. Felicity runs in front of Daisy, so the spell would only hit her. Unfortunately for them, the spell strikes them both.

"**AHHHHHHHHH**" Both scream in pain and fear, but a light purple light appears and blinds everyone else. As soon as the light show is over, everyone gasps in shock (except Waluigi, Tatanga and Bowser) to see Felicity and Daisy on the floor unconscious.

"Felicity!" Mario screams in shock.

"Daisy!" Luigi gets startled by Peach calling Daisy's name. He turns around and is shocked to see her and Felicity on the floor by Waluigi's attack. A couple of heart wrenching minutes later, Felicity slowly starts to gain consciousness and looks around, trying to remember the events that just unfolded. She looks at herself to see that's she all in one piece. She turns to her right and screams as she sees Daisy pale, and unconscious as well.

"Oh my god! Daisy!" Felicity as she checks over her body to see any serious injuries. _Please don't be dead! Please oh please don't be dead!_ Felicity starts to tear up as she checks her pulse. To her relief, it's beating very strongly, and she's breathing normally. However, she looks quite pale.

"She's pale, but alright. Thanks goodness. But how did we both manage to survive that spell? It was supposed to put us in a deep sleep. What happened?" She looks down to see the necklace she's still holding in her left hand, with the once pearl colored jewel in the middle being light purple like lavender color._ The necklace did this? I don't understand why or how it did it._

"Felicity! Are you and Daisy okay?" Mario asks frantically as he and Peach rush over to them.

"I'm fine. Daisy's gonna be out for a while, but she's fine. That spell was supposed to put us in a deep, dark sleep, but it didn't." Felicity says as her mom gives her a big hug of relief, and Mario checks on Daisy.

"What was that purple light that appeared after you two got hit?" Mario asks while checking on Daisy.

"I don't know if you'll believe this, but the necklace I got from Sabasa's wand saved our lives. Look." The young girl says as she shows them the necklace with the lavender colored jewel in the middle. Mario and Peach stare in shock and amazement at the necklace.

"But how? And why?" Peach asks confused.

"I believe I can answer all your questions princess." The three turn around to see Kamek, just arriving at the scene.

"Kamek! What the hell are you doing here?" Bowser yells as he walks over to the group.

"I'm sorry your nastiness, but I sensed a disturbance where you were and I wanted to figure out why. Now I know why there was one." Kamek says bowing to his king. He turns toward Felicity, who is getting up and wiping all the dust off her once again (Poor girl can't get a break.).

"Are you the one who defeated Sabasa, and took her wand?"

"Yes sir. I'm the one who defeated her."

"I see. Sabasa called herself the 'Mistress of Magic' did she not?"

"Yeah. But isn't that a title she gave to herself?"

"No. It was actually a title that was given to her by another sorceress before her." The three gasp, and Bowser even widen his eyes in shock.

"Sabasa earned her wand and that title from the previous mistress of magic. When the previous mistress is defeated, the one who defeated becomes the new mister or mistress. I've been trying to defeat her for 150 years, but to no avail."

"How come you couldn't beat her Mr. Kamek?"

"It's hard to defeat someone who uses the same weapon as you do. You, however, don't use a wand, but uses your bare hands to cast spells. Your spells were actually more powerful than Sabasa's. You had a better chance at defeating her than I did.

"That explains why Felic beat her. Since she was taught to cast spells using her bare hands, her spells cause more damage than Sabasa's did." Mario explained.

"But why did it transformed into a necklace? And why did it protected Daisy and I just now?"

"You don't use a wand, so it would have turn into something that a girl your age would normally have, but not be a wand. A necklace is close to that. It protected you and the Princess Daisy because it detected your strong desire to save her by stepping in front of her, and protecting her from that spell. But, you wouldn't be able to protect her from getting inflicted with it, so it protected the both of you. And, any spells made or taught by the former mistress of magic cannot hurt the most current one."

"So Felicity is the new Mistress of Magic now?"

"Yes, your highness. The Princess Felicity is the newest one until she is defeated or dies." Felicity stares at the necklace and looks up at Kamek.

"Kamek, Sabasa taught Waluigi dark magic while she was still the M.O.M. Is there any way to take away all that black magic he has?" Mario asks while looking at Daisy.

"Unfortunately, there isn't a way. Once someone learns a spell, they learn it for life, and cannot be taken away from them."

"So Lou will have to take him down the same way I did." Felicity says as she walks over toward Kamek, takes his hand, and gives him the necklace.

"Your highness. What are you doing?"

"I can't let anyone I care about get hurt because of me and this necklace. I saw Sabasa's life before she got this power, and she turned out this way because she was corrupted by it. I won't let that happen to me, so I must ask you two favors. My first favor is to not tell anyone about the events that unfolded here with Sabasa, the necklace, and myself. I don't want my friends and family to be used as hostages by greedy, evil people who want the necklace, and the power. My second favor is for you to keep this necklace until I'm ready to handle such power, or unless I absolutely need it. I don't want to become corrupted like Sabasa did due to inexperience."

"I understand your position your highness, but when why entrust it to me?"

"Because I know you would honor my wishes. And I can trust that you will keep it safely, as if you actually owned it. Can you do those two things for me Mr. Kamek?" Felicity says while holding onto his hand, and giving him the necklace. He looks up at her, and her pleading, brown eyes. Kamek smiles before answering.

"Very well. I will keep your necklace from harm until you are ready for it, or in case of emergencies."

"Thank you Mr. Kamek." Kamek nods, and disappears as quickly as he came. Bowser walks over to her, and crosses his arms in disgust.

"That was a pretty stupid thing you did just now girl. You refusing to take that necklace, and all the power that comes with it for stupid reasons. If I had that much power in my hands, I would have taken it without any doubt."

"And that's why you'll never win Bowser. You don't understand how easily someone can become corrupted with power. Felicity made the right choice, regardless of your opinion." Mario says smartly towards him. Bowser opens his mouth to say something back to him, but closes it because deep down, he knows he's right. Felicity looks and smiles at him, and mouth the words "thank you". Mario winks at her and gives her a thumbs up.

"Daisy!" The four of them turn around to see Luigi running toward the group.

"Oh no you don't! She needs to know when to open that loud ass mouth of hers! And I'm gonna teach her that, and more like that after I defeat you! Atrum vines!" Waluigi says as more black vines from before appear and attempt to grab again. Luigi turns around, more furious than before, charges up thunder again, and shoots it at them once more, destroying them completely, and hitting Waluigi even harder than before. Waluigi loses 60 HP this time.

Luigi: 20/50

Waluigi: 60/150

"That was for kidnapping Daisy, and tying her up in that dirty motel! This is for ruining our date!" Luigi says as he performs the Luigi Cyclone on Waluigi. Waluigi loses 30 HP.

Luigi: 20/50

Waluigi: 30/150 HP

"Mar? Have you ever seen Lou this mad before?"

"Nah uh. Not even when King Boo and Bowser were teasing you and Daisy a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Damn. He must be really mad at him."

"Felicity Morgan! Watch your language!"

"And this! Thundra!" Luigi as he charges one more thunderhand, even more gigantic than the last one, and shoots at Waluigi, who has no time to react.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" Waluigi screams as he is engulfed in a light blue light. Everyone, except Luigi, covers their eyes due to the light for a couple of seconds. The light dims, and reveals Waluigi, burnt to a crisp. No one says a word as Luigi hands start to dim of the light and pants heavily.

"That was for trying to control Daisy by hurting her you twisted son of a bitch." He says in a deep, furious tone. Felicity is trembling after the whole scene. Peach, and Mario are too stunned to even talk. Even Bowser, and Tatanga are showing fear over his incredible, but deadly combination. Mario becomes the brave on and slowly walks over to this younger brother, and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Weegee?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But Daisy…" He says while looking at her unconscious body.

"She's gonna be just fine. She's just out cold. That spell Waluigi cast on her and Felic would have put them in a deep dark sleep. She wouldn't be able to wake up if it wasn't for Felic's bravery." Mario says while signalling Felicity to come over. The young girl slowly makes her way there as well. She smiles at Luigi, who smiles back at her.

"I just saw a vision of her getting hit with that spell, and I automatically knew the spell he cast thanks to the necklace. I just didn't want that to happen. She's one of my best friends, and she's like family to me, and families gotta look out for each other."

"Thank you, Felicity. I really owe you one."

"No, you don't. I owed you one for what happened a few weeks ago remember? So we're even Lou." She says as she hugs him while he hugs her back. Peach makes her way as well and arrives as soon as Luigi and Felicity lets go.

"You were very brave out there Luigi. I'm sure if Daisy saw this, she would be very proud and happy for you."

"Thanks Peach."

"I gotta admit Greeni- I mean Luigi, that was an awesome way to end a battle." Bowser says as he makes his way over to the group.

"Thank you everyone. That means a lot to me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little heartwarming moment, but we have some unfinished business to finish Mario." Tatanga says as Mario turns around to face him.

"That's gonna end tonight Tatanga. I swear it. Everyone get back. This is gonna be a really dangerous fight." Mario says. Bowser, Felicity, and Luigi head back to their place near the door, with Luigi rushing to Daisy's side. Only Mario, Peach and Tatanga remain in the middle of the roof.

"Mario? You're going to be alright after this. Will you?"

"I promise you that I'll come out of this alive. But first, I have to make sure **he **won't ever threaten you or Felic ever again."

"Mario, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I will. You, and Felic be careful too. What happened to Daisy could happen to you too."

"I will. Good luck." Peach says as she quickly kisses him on the cheek, and runs back to Luigi and Daisy.

"Not that you've said what you needed to say, shall we begin?"

"Whenever you're ready to go. It's fine with me."

"Now!" Tatanga says as he and Mario runs toward each other, ready to fight, hopefully, for the last time.

_*Phew! Was that an interesting chapter or what? This really was the hardest chapter to write so far. There's only one reference in this chapter I think. His woman part is Inuyasha episode 37 when Koga calls Kagome his woman. Funniest part if the episode! I wanted to show a lot of Luigi and Waluigi fighting while showing some Luiasy romance too. Waluigi's abilities somewhat goes with the abilities he had listed on the Super Mario Wiki website, but I used my own imagination as well. His abilities also fits his personality no? The whole thing about Sabasa and the necklace is explained, like I promised. And Kamek makes a special appearance too! So, it's now down the final battle then the finale, and epilogue. The one that's worth all the marbles! The one we were waiting for after Luigi vs Waluigi. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter since I poured a lot of time, research and effort into it. Please read and review! This is hopefaith2 singing off till the next chapter. See ya! *_


	16. The Final Battle With A Twist

_**Hey readers! Happy Thanksgiving! I'm surprising you guys with Chapter 16! So, you won't have to wait for more than a month than the last one! I am also proud to say that in 10 days after I uploaded it, Chapter 15 had officially 100 hits! I'm glad you guys liked the chapter! Sorry for the long wait before. Being a senior is hard work. I still haven't finished all my college applications yet. But, I'll finish them don't worry. And, I also have a job too! This is the longest chapter so far I believe, I'm not to sure. Anyways, here the chapter to end them all. It's the final battle ! The one that can make or break our heroes. What will happen to them? What will happen to Mario and Tatanga during their battle? Keep reading to find out! But don't forget to review also! Enjoy!**_

*Boss Battle: Tatanga!*

Mario: 50/50

Tatanga: 250/250

Mario and Tatanga rushes toward each other, hoping that this will be the last of their series of battles. Peach, and Felicity looks on anxiously (Luigi is tending to Daisy, and Bowser just didn't care, even though we all know that he does.) as the final battle has just begun.

"This is the end Tatanga!" Mario says as he creates a fireball in his hand, ready to aim it at the alien. He releases the fireball toward Tatanga at a quick pace.

"It is the end…for you!" Tatanga says as he dodges the fireball (surprisingly), and disappears for a few minutes. Mario looks around for him with no luck. However, Tatanga somehow manages to appear right behind him out of nowhere.

"Mario! Behind you!" Peach screams worriedly as she points to Tatanga behind him. Mario turns around to see Tatanga about to sock one to him, but Mario barely dodges the blow. He does a few back flips to get away from him (pretty athletic for a pudgy plumber huh?).

"How did you get behind me so quickly? I didn't even see you move!"

"I'm full of surprises. You should never underestimate your opponent based on looks. I thought you out of all people should know that."

"He should. That's why he always underestimate me!" Bowser says proudly, trying to prove his superiority of Mario to Peach.

"He never underestimates you, Bowser. You're just too predictable and easy to beat." Felicity says boldly and honestly.

"Says the girl who hasn't beat me yet." Bowser says. Felicity glares at him. _I know this fool ain't talking about not beating anyone yet!_

"You are so right Bowser! It's not like you have never been beaten by a short, chubby plumber, no offense Mar, (Mario: None taken!) before in your life. Oh wait! You have been beaten by him since 1985!"

"Say something else, and I'll make you regret it you smart mouthed bitch!"

"Something else. Whatcha gonna do now? Hit a little girl because you can't control that fiery temper of yours?" Bowser growls and is about to "teach" Felicity a lesson, but she sees Peach's worried look, and actually starts to think about his actions (I know. It's shocking). _She's already worrying half to death about that dumb plumber. If it hit the girl, that will get her more stressed out than she already is. _Bowser stops, and turns himself around to watch the fight.

"What's wrong Bowser? Are you too scared to hit a little girl?"

"No. I'm actually thinking about something else other than my pride and your little jokes. And you should thinking about it too than making jokes at me."

"What?"

"Your mother. She's already worried about him, and she doesn't need her kid getting injured while he's fighting does she? Maybe, you should start thinking about someone else for a change." Bowser says as he's watching the fight. Felicity's eyes widen in realization of Bowser's words. _He's right. Peach is already worrying so much about him, and I'm not doing a thing to help her or Mar. It's time to help the cause. _Felicity thinks as she walks over to Peach, who's trembling in fear and worry. _Mario. I can't help but worry about you. The thought of you being gravely injured frightens me very much. I don't want to lose you._

"Mommy?" Peach turns her head to see Felicity standing right next to her. Felicity slowly takes her left hand in her right hand, as a sign of comfort toward her. She smiles one of her famous big smiles toward her. Peach can't help but smile back at the 12 year old.

"Mario's gonna be okay."

"Did you see a vision of him being alright?"

"Nope. It's because I have faith that's he gonna make it through safe and sound." Peach only stares at her young daughter for having so much faith in him. She can't help but smile once more at her love and faith for the plumber. _Felicity…she's right. If I have as much faith in him as she does, the Mario will win for sure._

"You're right. He's going to defeat Tatanga." _And come back to me safe and sound. _Felicity nods, and puts her head on her shoulder (which is not an easy task, but she manages). Peach looks down on her, and rubs her now short hair. Together they watch the fight of the man they both care so deeply about. Bowser can't help but look at the mother/daughter bonding between them while he pulls down his shades (He still has them on.), and he smiles( Oh my gosh! Bowser smiles!) for a quick second, then watches the fight.

While waiting for him to strike next, Mario manages to catch a few glimpses of Peach and Felicity, and smiles while realizing why he's fighting Tatanga right now. _I have to protect them from at any cost. I won't let them suffer because of me. Tatanga's gonna lose. I'll make sure of it._

"Awww. Isn't that sweet? Mother and daughter are bonding for the last time."

"What do you mean by that?" Peach asks in concern for her, and mostly her daughter.

"What are you planning to do with them Tatanga?" Mario asks sternly toward the alien, who's snickering at his thought.

"Now Mario. Let's not get so hasty. I will tell you what I plan on in the future once I finish you off of course." _Because we all would love to hear about your psychotic plans_. Felicity thinks in annoyance.

"Excuse me, but isn't it a little early for him to be telling his plan now? They haven't even made any real damage toward each other. Shouldn't we wait till, you know, when the fight gets interesting? You don't want to spoil everything so early, do you?" Felicity says, trying to avoid Tatanga's long, and most likely boring explanation.

"You're right about that Felicity. Maybe I should wait till you're close to defeat Mario. Then, I'll tell you what I plan to do with **them**." Tatanga says as he looks toward Peach and Felicity. Peach gives off a frightened look, while Felicity gives him one of the meanest glares she's given to anyone so far. _I don't give a damn what he has planned for us. If he hurts my mom in any way, I swear to god I will make him pay in the worst possible way ever._

"Too bad I won't let you tell your ridiculous plan!" Mario says bravely.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I'm gonna kick your ass before you get that chance!"

"You better!" Bowser and Felicity says at the same time. They exchanged looks, just saying the same thing at the same time. _Okay. That was really weird._ They think at the same time.

"We shall see about that right now!" Tatanga as he runs toward Mario. Mario goes into a fighting stance, ready to take on whatever he's got head on. However, he stops short and starts to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Mario asks annoyed.

"You still haven't realize what I've done, haven't you?"

"What do you mean? What did you do Tatanga?" Mario asks sternly once again.

"What did he do?" Peach asks softly in concern.

"Most likely something we won't like, and has the power to kill us all." Bowser says as he answers their questions truthfully. Felicity looks at him with shocked and widen eyes. _No fair! I was going to say that!_

"Mom? Do you think Daisy will wake up anytime soon? I'm scared she's not gonna wake up at all." Felicity says as she turns her head to see Luigi still watching over Daisy's unconscious body.

"I know she's going to wake up soon. You're the one who saved her from not waking up at all. You need to have more faith in yourself and your actions sweetheart."

"I know I stepped in front of her, but I don't know if I actually saved her. What if she was hit with that spell despite my attempt to save her? What if I wasn't able to protect her, and she got hit?" Felicity as she looks down with tears in her eyes.

"Felicity, you didn't fail her. You saved her by putting your own life at risk for her. Kamek even verified that you did saved her. So, don't cry because she's gonna be fine, thanks to you." Peach says while putting her hand on her shoulder to comfort her She looks up at her and smiles as tears falls down her cheeks.

"Thanks mom. You always know what to say to make me feel better. Can we go check on Lou and Daisy a little later?"

"Of course we can, but for now, let's cheer Mario as much and as best as we can okay?"

"You bet." Felicity and Peach continues to watch Mario and Tatanga duke it out with Bowser (who's also watching them, but from a distance from the princesses.)

Mario runs toward Tatanga, and attempts to do a Super Jump Punch on him, but Tatanga somehow knows what Mario plans on doing, miraculously dodges it, and grabs his arm. Mario's eyes widen in shock as Tatanga spins him around and few times (oh the irony!), unable to get out his grasp on his arm. He makes him hit the ground a lot of times before letting him go. Mario flies and lands not far from Peach and Felicity. Mario already loses 40 HP from that powerful attack.

*Boss Battle Over?*

Mario: 10/50

Tatanga: 250/250

"MARIO!" Peach screams in concern as she starts to run toward him. Felicity looks at Tatanga, who's smirking at his successful attack._ This ain't over Tatanga. Someone's gonna kick your ass, and if it isn't Mario, then it's most likely going to be me._ She thinks as she gives him a dirty glare and heads toward Mario as well. Peach goes on her knees, and puts Mario's head on her knees to support his head. He already has a couple of bruises and cuts from that powerful attack.

"Mario? Can you hear me? Please wake up. Please." Peach says frantically and softly as tears form in her eyes.

"Ha ha ha! Is the great Mario already defeated? And only after one attack? How pathetic. I thought I was really getting a fight, but I guess all those years of practicing new tactics, and planning my revenge against him. Just a waste of my time."

"Yes, it was a waste, but for the wrong reason!" Tatanga looks around and widen his eyes to see Peach, with a determined look on her face, standing up and facing him. Felicity, who's on her knees as well, looks up at her mom in shock. _Mom...I never see her act like this before. What's she planning to do? _

"You see Tatanga, it was a waste of time like you believe, but not because you beat him so easily as you believe, but because you'll be beat so easily maybe not by Mario, but by someone else who's just as strong as him! And I am going to prove my statement true!"

"And how are you going to do that princess? Bowser won't fight for him, his brother is tending to Daisy, and I doubt you'll let your daughter fight again. So, who's going to fight for him?"

"Yeah Mom. **Who** is going to fight for him?" Felicity asks curiously. Peach doesn't look at her daughter, but keeps her serious gaze at Tatanga. Bowser looks at Peach with much more curiosity than Felicity. _What is Peach planning to do with Tatanga?_

"Felicity, I need you to heal Mario for me. Can you do that"

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do while I heal him Mom?" Felicity asks curiously to her mother. Bowser is anxiously waiting for her answer as well.

"I'm going to be fighting Tatanga in his place while you are healing Mario's wounds. When you're done, he'll take over wherever I left off." Felicity gasps very loudly with her eyes and mouth wide open. _Is she really serious? She's gonna risk her life out there?_ Bowser has the same expression as Felicity. _Is she serious? She can't fight him! She'll most likely get herself killed!_

"Peach! Have you lost your damn mind! You can't fight him on your own! He beat that pesky plumber in less than 5 minute_s_! You won't last less than 2 minutes!"

"For once, I agree with Bowser when I say, you have officially gone loco! Did you even think this through before you just blurt it out, or was this an idea that just came out of the blue, and sounded good in your head?" Felicity says as she stands up, and walks a few steps toward her mother while practically screaming at her.

"Felicity, I know it sounds really crazy, impulsive, and ridiculous (Felicity: Damn right it does! Bowser: Shut up and let her finish!), but I have to do this. Mario has done everything and beyond to save me from Bowser, and every other villain that kidnapped me. He put his life out there for me every time he rescued me, and more. I want to repay him for everything he's done for me in the past. I know this won't repay him for everything he's done for me, but it's a start. Please understand why I'm doing this Felicity. Please let me do this." Peach says as she looks toward her daughter with pleading eyes.

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you do this! As your future husband I-"

"Enough! You have no right or authority over her as her future husband or nothing! She won't marry you and she never will! So stop calling yourself her future husband! She's a grown woman who can do whatever she wants! She a great head on her shoulder and knows what she's doing! So instead of bringing her down by what she can't do, you should be bringing her up by supporting and encouraging her!" Felicity screams at Bowser, shocking everyone (even Tatanga) with her words. Peach smiles at her lovingly. She walks over to her, kisses her forehead, and pets her hair a few times.

"You have my full support Mom. I know you can beat this barney reject. You're one of the strongest people I know. I want you to know that and the fact that I love you so much right now. I know Dad would be proud of you right now. Fighting for your loved ones is something he always told me I should always do. And I'm guessing he told you the same thing too." Felicity says as she looks back toward Mario, and kneels toward the unconscious plumber. Peach starts to tear up as she kisses her daughter on her forehead, and hugs her.

"You sounded just like your father just now. You really are my brother's daughter, and I'm so glad to have you a niece and daughter like you. I promise you, I'll make it out of this. You just live up to your side of the deal okay? Make sure Mario is healed."

"You bet. Be careful out there. Don't underestimate him like Mar did. Now go out there and kick his ass to Nimbus Land!"

"Normally, I would scold you for using such language, but this time, I'll allow it. I won't let him defeat me either. Just do the best you can with Mario for me. " The youngest princess nods, and mother and daughter share one last hug. Peach then kneels toward Mario's unconscious body. She lets her fingers run through his hair. She gives him a pretty long kiss on the lips. He slightly stirs from her kiss, causing Peach to sigh and smile happily.

"I know you won't definitely like what I'm about to do once you find out, and you'll probably yell at me for doing such a "stupid thing that could end with my death", but I did for you because I wanted to repay you for everything you've done for me. I love you, and I always will. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Peach says sweetly toward him. She kisses him on his forehead one last time, then gets up and walks toward Tatanga bravely and boldly.

"Peach!" Peach turns to find the source of the voice calling her name. Turns out, it's Bowser calling her by her name, and not by his little nickname (his Peachie Poo eww).

"Don't get killed out there. I can't rule the Mushroom Kingdom without you by my side." Bowser says smirking to the Mushroom princess. Peach smiles and nods to the Koopa king and walks toward the middle of the roof until she faces Tatanga.

"Princess, are you sure you want to face me? I want you by my side, but if I do defeat you, I'm afraid that won't happen."

"You're right. That won't happen because Mario and I will defeat you before you get the chance." Peach says as she gets into a fighting stance (Remember: She's wearing her waitress outfit, not her usual pink dress).

"I see. I cannot persuade you to step down. Then, I have no choice, but to defeat you." Tatanga says as he gets into a fighting stance as well. _I know I can defeat him. Everyone's counting on me and I won't let them down!_

"We'll see about that!" The princess yells bravely toward the alien, as he rushes toward her, ready to strike first.

*Boss Battle: Tatanga! (Continued)*

Princess Peach: 40/40

Tatanga: 250/250

Tatanga runs toward our pink princess with a charged punch. He attempts to punch her, she dodges, but he tries again with his other fist, hoping he would catch her off guard from the other punch.

"(Mom!) Watch out!" Felicity and Bowser screams at the same time, worrying about her safety. However, Peach sees the second punch coming and dodges it as easily as the first one. Bowser, Tatanga, and Felicity's eyes widen in shock. Peach makes a small smile and says a simple spell.

"Frece!" Peach says as she puts one of her hands out in front of Tatanga, and the ice comes out from, like it did with Felicity's, but Peach's magic is much more powerful due to experience. Her ice makes some of Tatanga's limbs loses 80 HP altogether due to the strength of the spell, and the spell itself.

Princess Peach: 40/40

Tatanga: 170/250

"How were able to dodge both of my punches? They were one after another, and no one could see it coming!" Tatanga asks her in complete shock.

"You told Mario to never underestimate your opponent. I believe you just did the same thing with me. Just because I may look weak, doesn't mean I am. That's why you thought taking over my kingdom would be easy, because I look weak, is it not?" Peach says in a serious tone. Felicity watches her mother in pride as she's healing Mario with her magic like Peach requested her to do. _Way to go Mom! I never doubted your strength and skill in magic for one second! _She looks down at Mario, who's wounds are slowly being healed, and smiles at him.

"Even though you would be furious if saw her doing this, you would be more proud of her Mar. I'm sure of it." She says toward the unconscious plumber. He stirs enough to make a smile on his face, making the young girl wonder if he already knew of her plan from the start. Bowser looks more relieved than proud of the princess so far. _If she keeps this up, she'll win in no time. But, we don't know what else Tatanga has up his sleeves. Be careful Peach, and don't let your guard down around him. Not even for a second._

"I will admit this princess. This is not what I expected from you when it comes to fighting. I thought you out of all people would not be such a powerful sorceress, let alone fighter. I truly underestimated you. But I promise you this. I won't make that same mistake again."

"I'm glad you're taking me more seriously. Now, let's fight." Peach says with a smile on her face. _Mario...I'm going to make him pay for not only what he did to you, but what he did to all of us. I promise you._

With Felicity and Mario...

The young girl is still healing the red plumber. His color has returned to normal white on his skin and his breathing is normal again. He gains his ability to heal again, even though he still can't open his eyes yet. _It won't be long now until you're up and fighting Tatanga again. I hope Mom can hold on until then._

"Man Mar. If you would have been awake to see this." Felicity says as starts to chuckle at the thought of his reaction, and then sighs as she looks down at his face, and subconsciously rubs his hair.

"I know you can't hear me right now, but I never got the chance to thank you and/or Lou for saving my life. I know it was pretty stupid to make a deal that I couldn't win, especially with Bowser and King Boo. I just wanted the girls to be safe for you and Lou. I'm sorry for making that stupid deal with them. If you hadn't came when Bowser was about to finish me off, I wouldn't be here right now, and I'm so grateful that you did. I've never had anyone done and cared so much for me since.." Felicity says a she starts to shed a few tears as she's reminded of her deceased father, and how much they did for her.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you, not just for saving me, but just being there for the past three years with a kid you hardly even knew. You, and Lou have done so much for me. More than I could ever pay back to you, and I thank you so much for it. So, thank you for everything Mar," She says as she kisses his forehead, and continues healing him. However, Felicity didn't see the big smile on his face after they young girl's thank you speech. _Felicity. I should be thanking you._ The plumber thinks as his response of her speech.

Back with Peach and Tatanga...

"I'm impressed how very fast and agile you are princess. Who would have thought since you're usually too slow to get away from your kidnappers." Tatanga says while chuckling at his own jokes (Yes, he's that type of villain who laughs at his own jokes). Peach says nothing but glares at him intently. _Great. He's starting to remind me of Bowser._

"If you're done making jokes, let's continue where we left off." Peach says as she waits patiently.

"Since you can dodge my frontal attacks with such ease, I am afraid that I must turn to other methods for you, my dear." Tatanga says as he pulls out two weapons from his pocket. Peach doesn't look frightened or anything else but stares at him intently. He points the guns toward the mushroom princess, who stands her ground. _These lasers makes him more like Bowser every minute. Still, I can take him and those guns of his._

"Let's see if you can dodge the beams from my lasers **your highness**!" Tatanga says as he starts shooting like crazy toward Peach. Peach tries her best to dodge all beams from both lasers. However, she gets hit by the beams at least 15 times, each shot costing her 2 HP, adding a total of 30 HP lost. Peach doesn't back down, despite the amount of pain she's in. Shes keeps running toward him, shocking everyone once again (especially Tatanga, who didn't expect her to be so strong willed) and casts another spell at Tatanga.

"Sparkli nalia!" Peach screams at she waves her arms not toward the air like Felicity's, but aims her hands straight toward Tatanga. Instead of glitter falling from the sky, small diamond shaped things, aimed at Tatanga, fall from the sky, and hits him, causing more damage to an enemy than Felicity's version of the spell. While Felicity's spell makes an enemy lose 25 HP, Peach's more stronger version makes Tatanga lose 50 HP (Who knew she was that powerful?).

Peach: 10/40

Tatanga: 120/150

Felicity looks at her mother in concern as she goes on her knees, panting heavily after that attack. She has cuts all over her face, arms and legs. _This ain't good. She can't keep this up forever. At this rate, she'll either collapse from exhaustion or her injuries. Please take care of yourself Mom. I know you can handle yourself, but still. I don't want to lose your life._

"Is our dear princess getting tired already? That's too bad. I actually thought you would be more of a challenge than Mario. Still, I did enjoy our time spent together. It's too bad I have to end it. I thought you would make a wonderful wife, but I guess I'll have to settle for your daughter instead, when she turns at least 16 anyways." Tatanga says honestly, shocking everyone, including Bowser (You may scream: OMG he's a *add a curse word here if you want* PEDOPHILE! now).

"I won't...let you...go anywhere...near her." Peach says as she tries to get up, but to no avail. Felicity is starting to lose her temper and composure, while Bowser is just plain ass furious. Neither of them can do anything to help her, because she would just reject their help, seeing it as only something she can do. Tatanga puts his two guns away, and brings out another gun. He points it toward the princess' face and starts to charge it.

"Farewell princess. When I rule your kingdom, I'll let your subjects know that you died trying to protect the kingdom, and people you care so much about." Peach closes her eyes, and awaits her fate with tears streaming her face. _I'm sorry Mario. Everyone. I tried. _The gun's about to go off, but is suddenly hit out of his hand, and destroyed. Not only that, a giant, powerful fireball hits Tatanga dead on. The force of the fireball not only knocks Tatanga back a couple of feet away, but makes him lose 50 HP. Peach opens her eyes and widens them in shock.

Peach: 10/40

Mario: 50/50

Tatanga: 70/50

"Stay the hell away from her!" Mario, fully healed, screams after he attacks Tatanga. He runs as fast he can towards Peach, who is on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and her injuries. He holds her body up from the ground in his arms.

"Peach! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Exhausted with a few bruises here and there, but fine. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"I've had worse than what Tatanga did to me just now. I can't believe you actually fought Tatanga on you own. What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! Then you would have left the kingdom without a ruler, as well as Felicity without a mother!"

"I understood the risks when I decided to fight him Mario, but I had to. Bowser would never fight for you, Luigi's too busy taking care of Daisy, and Felicity wouldn't be able to handle him. He's too strong for her. I was the only one left. If I hadn't, you would have lost, and I wanted to repay you for all you've done for me other than cake for once.

"Peach, you know you don't have to repay me. I did all those things out of love. Your cakes are the best "thank you" for me. If you had gotten killed by him, I would never forgive myself for it."

"Mario, thank you so much for that."

"Anything for you." Mario says as they share a romantic kiss. After they break off the kiss, he moves her hair out of her face, and carries her bridal style to somewhere safe and far away from the battlefield and Tatanga..

"By the way, I heard you did an amazing job fighting him. You really surprised me as well as everyone else." Peach blushes from the compliments Mario gave her. He sets her down, and kisses her forehead.

"I'll be right back. I just have to take care of something first." Mario says as he turns around and walks toward Tatanga, who is struggling to get up from the ground after his surprise attack. Peach smiles at her knight in shining armor, or savior, or both. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes in relief.

"Mommy!" Peach opens her eyes almost immediately to see Felicity running toward her with tears in her eyes. Felicity goes down on her knees and hugs her mother like she never did before. She hears her young daughter sobbing, and can't help but hug her back.

"Felicity. Why are you crying? I'm fine. I didn't get hurt that badly by him."

"I thought...I thought it was all over for us. I though he was going to kill you, and marry me. I really thought I was going to lose you, Mom. I would never see you again." The 12 year old said through her sobs. Peach understands where she's coming from after remembering the events that happened on her life before she came, and rubs her hair, then back comfortingly. _Felicity...your mother abandoned you and my brother when you were 5, and then he died when you were 9. You didn't want to lose me the same way you lost your parents._

"Felicity, I'm so sorry I made you think that way. I wasn't going let that pedophile touch you in any way, or marry you. You're my daughter, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Mom. That means a lot to me. Do you want me to heal your wounds?"

"Are you sure? Won't it take a lot of your strength to heal me?"

"No. I healed Mar, and I feel completely fine. Yours won't take long. I promise."

"Alright Felicity, but if it gets too hard for you to continue, tell me, and I'll get a mushroom to finish where you left off. Is that a fair agreement?"

"Deal." The young girl says as she hugs her mother once again, who hugs her back happily. After they break off the the hug, Felicity starts healing her mother. She closes eyes and starts to concentrate. As she concentrates, her hands start to glow a light purple color and covers Peach's body, slowly healing her wounds (That's pretty much the same thing she did for Mario too.). Bowser is somewhat relieved (and when I say somewhat, I meant he was really, really, really relieved) to see Peach alive, and not as injured as he thought she would be.

As we go to Mario and Tatanga...

(Just in case you forgot)

Mario: 50/50

Tatanga: 70/250

Tatanga finally gets up from Mario's attack, He is shocked by the amount of power he was hit with, and smirks as he knows why the events unfolded like it did. Mario comes back after putting Peach ins a safe place away from the battle with a serious look on his face.

"Well, it seems that out favorite loser is back to fight me once again. Ready to lose again Mario?"

"I'm gonna make you pay for every single wound you gave her **personally**, Tatanga. When I'm done with you, no one won't be able to recognize your face. And lastly, I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Felicity, you twisted pedophile! I won't let you marry either of them for your sick advantage!" Mario screams seriously while his curling his hand into a fist, charging his firehand as well.

"Is that supposed to make me scared? I defeated you so easily before, it wasn't even funny. If you think your little threats frighten me, then you're awfully mistaken. But first, would you like to know what I was planning to do with them (them meaning Peach and Felicity just to let you know)?" Tatanga smirks before continuing. "After your defeat, I would marry the Princess Peach (obviously), and she would become my wife and queen, as I would be king. She would be my quiet, obedient wife, and if she ever got out of line, then I would, how you say, "put her back in it". Now the girl is a different story. I am planning to force her to marry King Wart when she became of age, so we could have Subcon as an ally. I heard how Wart likes a pretty young woman for a bride. Ingenious plan no? That will commence once you're finally out the way." Tatanga says as he's laughing maniacally, but he doesn't see Mario run up to, and successfully hits him with a pretty hard Super Jump Punch. Tatanga is pushed back once more from the force of the punch. Tatanga loses 30 HP.

Mario: 50/50

Tatanga: 40/250

"How did you get so quick so suddenly? I didn't even see you move!"

"Well, I won't lie to you. While you were getting you ass kicked by Peach, I was being healed by Felicity. She's a miracle worker let me tell you. What I didn't know until she told me when I was fully healed was not I have only healed, but also gotten faster, jump higher (but not higher than Luigi mind you.), and have better control of fire. To us, she's worth more than just a tool to use for gaining allies by marrying her off to the strongest king. She's a human being that we all and care about too much to let her be married off against her will! So Tatanga, this is one of many reasons why I have to end this right now!" Mario says as he rushes toward Tatanga at amazing speed. Tatanga can hardly keep up with the plumber, and attempts to stop him in his tracks by punching him, but Mario dodges each one with ease. What Tatanga doesn't know is that Mario is charging up his firehand for a very powerful attack.

"This ends here and now Tatanga! Fire Storm!" Mario says as he unleashes a multiple number of medium sized fireballs toward Tatanga. One after another they hit Tatanga like his beams hit Peach. Bowser, and Peach are shocked in amazement at Mario's fire display. The attack was so massive that it was able to be seen all over New York City. When the light show ends, Tatanga loses 40 HP, and the One on One battles are officially over, with Mario, Luigi, Felicity, Bowser, and Peach to an extent, winning their battles, thus winning the deal.

Mario: 50/50

Tatanga: 0/250

*Boss Battle Over!*

"Yahoo!" Mario says as he jumps up and down, cheering for his victory.

"You did it Mario! You defeated Tatanga! I'm so proud of you!" Peach says as she runs toward him, and hugs him as tightly. Mario hugs her back very tightly. relieved that she's alive and fully healed.

"No, we defeated him together. I really couldn't have done it without you Peach. Thank you for being there for me."

"You've always been there for me. I wanted to return the favor for all you've done for me. And I wanted to be helpful instead a pathetic weak, dam-" Peach never finished her sentence as Mario kisses her full out on the lips (deja vu much?) After they break off, Mario is tackled to the ground by Felicity.

"You did it Mar! You and Mom kicked some major alien butt out there!" The young girl says as she's hugging him on the ground. Mario chuckles as they get up from the ground.

"I couldn't have done it without you Felic. If you hadn't healed me, and enhanced my strength in the process, I wouldn't be here. You and your mother are the main reasons why I was able to win."

"Well, we couldn't let our main man get his butt whooped like that. Right Mom?"

"You couldn't be anymore right Felicity. Let's go check on Luigi and Daisy okay?" Felicity and Mario nods as the three of them walk over to where Luigi and Daisy are. Daisy, still out cold, and Luigi holding her hand. Her color has returned, and she looks healthier than she did before. Felicity goes on her knees and looks at her carefully. She puts her hands over her, and closes her eyes. Her hands glow a lavender colored light. A few minutes later, the young girl opens her eyes, and puts her hands down.

"Well, what's wrong with Daisy?" Luigi asks worriedly. As soon as he said that, Daisy starts to stir, and open her eyes. She gets up and yawns very loudly.

"Luigi? What happened? It feels like I've been asleep forever."

"Daisy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. That was a really nice nap. Can somebody fill me in what happened. All I remember is Waluigi hitting us with some spell, and that's it."

"Well, Felicity saved your life twice. She repelled Waluigi's spell, and woke you up."

"That's not necessarily true Lou. I didn't wake her up. She woke up on her own. All I did was changed the spell so it would make her have a 15 minute nap. But I didn't have a watch that could tell me the time so I was worried that it didn't work, and she would sleep forever. Pretty funny huh?" Felicity says as she giggles. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy look at her with a "Are you serious?" look.

"Well, it would have been for much longer if Felicity hadn't done what she did." Peach says, making the twelve year old blush a faint pink color.

"Thanks Felic. I really owe you one."

"It's cool Daisy. I just do what I do. No biggie. Speaking of big, where did Bowser go?" Felicity asks. They look around to see Bowser, nowhere in sight.

"It's not like he left us here. He doesn't where the warp pipe is, does he?" Peach asks worriedly.

"Nah. We didn't use the warp pipe to get here. We transported here using my transporting spell, so he wouldn't know where it is." Everyone looks at her with the same look from before. She looks at them confusingly, still not understanding they mean. Before she could ask, the whole building start to shake. Luigi and Daisy are holding onto each other for support, while Peach and Felicity hold onto each other as well.

"What's going on?" Peach asks worriedly.

"Tatanga must have set this whole place to blow if he lost! We need to get out of here now!" Mar screams while trying to maintain his blalnce.

"But what about Waluigi, Sabasa and Tatanga? We just can't leave them here to die! And if they survive, the government's gonna get on their butts, especially Tatanga's!" Felicity screams boldly.

"Hey losers! Over here!" The five heroes turn around to see Bowser in the Koopa Clown car.

"How in the world did you get that over here?" Mario asks in confusion.

"Who cares! It's saving your ass isn't it?"

"True."

"Grab those losers and let's get the heck out of here!" Felicity grabs Sabasa, Luigi grabs Waluigi, and Mario grabs Tatanga, and they along with Peach and Daisy get in the Car. However, they all can't fit in the car due Bowser's fat body (Bowser: Hey!).

"Okay! Three of you have to fly outta here!"

"Which reminds me! I got a few power ups left! Maybe they can help!" Felicity says as she reaches into her pockets. She finds two capes, and a leaf.

"I call the leaf! Mar, Lou, you want the capes?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi says together. Felicity gives the brothers the feathers, and they become Cape Mario and Luigi. Felicity takes the leaf, but not before praying she doesn't die by falling to her death, and becomes Raccoon Felicity once more (to her dismay). The three fly ahead (with Felicity trying to not look down) with the Koopa Clown following behind. As they fly away from the building, it collapses onto the ground.

"Alright girl! Do what you did with me before! Now!" Bowser says, ordering the young girl. She ignores the order, and concentrates once more. She starts to glow lavender once more, and soon the light surrounds everyone.

"Tali Trata Spunani!" The young girl says as the glow emitted from her and surrounding everyone, and makes them disappear in a flash.


	17. Home Sweet Home!

_**Here it is guys! After you guys waited so patiently, and here you go! The second or first to last chapter of my third story! I got into St john's University with a scholarship a while back! I'm going to college! Whoo! I'm so excited and happy about college and this story! I really didn't expect this story to be successful as it became. I was so shocked when this received 60 reviews. Not bad for a beginner huh? Thanks for all the love and support for this story! Be on the look out for anymore of my stories. They may not be a good as this one, but still. This chapter has no action in it, only romance, family, and friendship. I believe every story should have one action-free chapter in the story (though I think i did more than one in this story). Anyways, read and review! Enjoy the one of the final chapters of "A Night To Remember"!**_

It's two in the morning in the Mushroom Kingdom (Man, that's late). At the front of the castle, Toadsworth is pacing back and forth, worried about Felicity, Daisy, and mostly Peach. The old toad is wearing a pair of blue and white striped pajamas with a matching hat, a small pair of glasses, and black slippers, and a brown cane. _Where in the world could the princesses be? They should have been home hours ago! What if something happened to them? What will the kingdoms do? _Suddenly, a light purple light appears in the sky. The light slowly descends onto the ground, and disappears to reveal the heroes, and villains of the story. Toadsworth is startled, but relieved when he sees Peach and Daisy, safe and sound.

"Is everyone alright?" Mario asks, taking the leader role as usual. Everyone nods, except for one girl who is nowhere in sight.

"Wait a minute! Where's Felicity?" Daisy asks in worry and concern for her. They four protagonists (Bowser didn't really care as much as them, but he still helped look for her for Peach anyways.). Luigi gasps as he sees the 12 year old lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Felicity!" Luigi screams as he runs toward her. Everyone looks toward him, and runs toward him as well. The young girl slowly stirs as she gains consciousness.

"Felicity! Are you alright?" Peach says as she kneels toward her. She shakes her head a few times, makes a pretty loud yawn.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a rough landing, that's all."

"Princesses!" Toadsworth screams as he rushes toward the group. He stops as he sees Bowser, and rushes toward Peach, as if he's trying to protect her. Felicity, Luigi, and Daisy can't help but laugh at his actions. Mario, Peach, and Bowser each exchange looks of confusion on their faces (pretty much a WTF moment if you ask me).

"Stand back Princess! Bowser is trying to kidnap you once more! Master Mario! Master Luigi! Why are just standing there? Stop him from succeeding in his plot as usual and whatnot!" Toadsworth screams frantically, unaware of the events that took place. Felicity stops laughing and walks toward Toadsworth and tries to explain.

"Toadsworth, Bowser ain't here to kidnap Peach this time. He's actually here because I asked him to." Felicity says calmly as she tries to explain to him.

"And why in the world would you do that! Have you lost your mind Princess! And you hair! What in the Mushroom World happen to you hair? Why is it so much shorter than it was when you left? Answer me young lady!" Toadsworth says frantically toward the young girl. Mario is about to intervene, but Felicity puts her hand out and shakes her head. She takes a deep breath and gets up and walks toward Toadsworth.

"The truth is, that we've had an really interesting evening filled with action and romance. I saw Waluigi spying on Luigi and Daisy as they left the castle for their date, so I told Mario and Peach, and we followed him to New york, cause that's where they went for their date, and it turns out that Waluigi was teaming up with Tatanga. So, we stopped them from their first attempt by putting poison in their food, but we couldn't stop their second one, because Mar, Lou, Mom, and Daisy got kidnapped by them. I knew I couldn't handle them on my own, so I went to Dark Land (Toadsworth: You went to Dark Land on your own! Peach: Toadsworth! Shhh!) and asked Bowser, not begged, for his help to save them. He agreed, with much persuasion, and we came back to New York and rescued them, but we couldn't leave with them. It turns out that Hiyoihoi, this giant walking, talking Easter Island statue, and Sabasa, this old witch who's the "Mistress of Magic", were working with them too. So we had to do one on one battles to set the girls and guys free. Bowser fought Hiyoihoi, I fought Sabasa, Luigi fought Waluigi, and Mario fought Tatanga. Bowser beat him, while I beat Sabasa and became the new Mistress of Magic, Luigi beat Waluigi, after he tried to hurt Daisy and I , but failed (Toadsworth: Princess Daisy! You were injured? Peach: Toadsworth! Let her continue!), and Mario beat Tatanga, even though he and Mom basically fought them together (Toadsworth: Princess Peach! You fought that dangerous alien on you own! Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy: TOADSWORTH! Toadsworth: Sorry). So we got outta there, cause he set the building to explode, so Bowser and I transported everyone, including Tatanga, Sabasa, and Waluigi, back here. And that's what happened this whole night." Felicity says as she takes is deep breaths after saying that ridiculously long explanation. Toadsworth's eyes widen in disbelief after hearing the young girl's long, incredible story, and passes out on the ground.

"Toadsworth!" Peach screams in extreme worry and concern. The five heroes rush toward the old toad to make sure he's alright.

"Is he alright? I didn't mean for him to worry that badly! It's all my fault! I should have never told him what happened!" Felicity says as the young girl starts to tear up. Mario check his pulse, and to all their reliefs, it's still going strong for an old man (surprisingly).

"It's okay kiddo. He's fine. Let's get him inside, and in his room."

"But what about Tatanga, Sabasa, and Waluigi? We can't really leave them here." Daisy points out. Everyone stops, and starts to think about where to send them(except Bowser, who just wants to go home at this point. Why he doesn't leave, I have no idea). Luigi gets an idea.

"We can send Waluigi back to his and Wario's place. That makes sense right?" Luigi asks to the group.

"Great idea Weegee, but what about Tatanga, and Sabasa?" Mario asks curiously. The group thinks once again, until Felicity gets an idea.

"I got an idea! For Sabasa, we can send her back to her homeland, which I just so happen to know thanks to the necklace. And for Tatanga, why don't we send him to that Shroob planet you told me about before Mar? He could be king there, since they have a princess right?" Felicity says while looking at both Sabasa and Tatanga. Everyone(even Bowser, who suddenly got interested) looks at her with theirs eyes wide. She looks at everyone with a confused look on her face.

"Wha? It was just a suggestion. Jeez! Just tell me it was a bad idea and get it over with!" Felicity says impatiently.

"No. That's a great idea kiddo. And it makes sense too. So, it's agreed with Luigi and Felicity's ideas of where we'll sending them?" Mario asks taking the leader role (seriously, who else is gonna be the leader?). Everyone nods in agreement (except Bowser as usual, but then again, we all knew that). Mario turns and walks toward Felicity, and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"They need to be healed as well as transported too. If you don't think you have enough energy to be up to it, you can tel me now, and we'll find another way to do it. It's okay if you don't think you're up to it. No one here's gonna bash you for if you don't think you're strong enough to do all of that (Bowser:I will Peach: Bowser!). Do you think you can heal them, than transport them is such a short amount of time?" Mario says sincerely as he looks straight and deep into her brown eyes.

"I...don't know if I can do that Mar. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm strong enough to do both of those so quickly. I'm really sorry Mar." The young girl says with tears in her eyes as she looks down in shame. Mario says, nothing but starts to rub her head, and then her cheek. The young girl looks up at him (but not that much since he's only less than 2 feet taller than her).

"No, you shouldn't be sorry kiddo. I'm the one that's sorry. I should have never asked you to do something so dangerous like that. You deserve to rest after all you've done for us Felicity. We'll figure out another way to get them wherever we're taking them. Please, don't cry Felicity. It's not your fault. You're only a child, and sometimes I tend to forget that. Can you ever forgive me?" He says softly toward the young girl. She looks up at him, and sees his sad, pleading blue eyes. Her eyes soften with a forgiving look and she hugs him extremely tight.

"Mar, why would I not forgive you? After all you've done for me. You're one of the reasons I'm here, and not in some crappy orphanage waiting for somebody to adopt me (although she waited three years to get adopted by Peach). I owe you my life and more ever since you let me come along to help you save Mom from Bowser three years ago (Bowser:And she would have been mine too if it wasn't for you meddling brat, and that plumber too!). Trust me, I have no reason to be angry at you. " Felicity says boldy and honestly as she rubs her head on his chest. Mario is shocked, but holds her close. Bowser, satisfied with everything that went down, walks away toward his Koopa Clown Car.

"Bowser! Wait!" Felicity says as she runs toward him, forcing the Koopa king to stop, and turn around to face her.

"What in the world do you want girl?" Bowser says sharply to her. She smiles and holds out her hand for him.

"I just wanna say thank you for helping me save my mom, and everyone. I really couldn't have done it without your strength. I'm truly in your debt tonight." The young girl says honestly and sincerely. He grins and takes his hand in hers, and they shake hands.

"I'll let you off girl, only for this time. Next time we meet, your mother will become my queen, that plumber's good as dead, and you might be spared as my new step daughter." Bowser says menancingly as he jumps in his Koopa Clown Car and flies. The young girl watches him leave.

"Let's see how well that works out for you Bowser while Mar, Lou, and I are still around to kick your butt!" Felicity screams as she waves toward him as he flies back to Dark Land. The young girl turns back around to the gang, and unconscious losers. She walks back to them and yawns very loudly, which catches the attention of the group.

"So, I'm just only transporting them to the dungeon until we can find a way to get them back right?" Felicity asks with curiosity. Mario nods, and the young girl uses her magic to transport them into the castle dungeons. She walks towards the group and sighs very loudly.

"I believe we had enough excitement for the night. Don't you agree?" Peach says while yawning very loudly.

"Yeah. Why don't you guys stay here for the night? It's way too late for you guys to be walking back to your house. Sides, we need help carrying Toadsworth back to his room." Daisy while looking at the Mario Bros.

"I could just levitate him inside. It's no big deal Daisy."

"I think you've done enough for one night girlie. You don't wanna overexert yourself from doing all that magic you've done already."

"Weegee's right kiddo. We'll carry him inside, and we would delighted to stay her for the night, if Peach allows it."

"Of course she does! Why in the world wouldn't she! Right mom?"

"Of course sweetheart. Let's get Toadsworth inside. I don't want him to catch a cold out here." Peach says as she, Daisy, Mario and Luigi, carrying Toadsworth, and Felicity in that order walks into the castle. Felicity stops and looks up at the sky, and sees the star that both Mario and Peach wished for her safety and well-being on (though she doesn't know that). She smiles at the star. _Thanks for leading me here three years back Dad. Who knew I would be as happy as I was a few years while you were still alive? Please, keep watching over the Kingdom, and it's people._ She walks into the castle, and closes the door behind her.

Inside the castle, Mario and Luigi have already put Toadsworth into his bed, and are downstairs with Peach and Daisy. Felicity walks toward them, and they stop and look at her as she yawns very loudly.

"Felicity, I think it's time for you to go to bed now. You've been up way too long, casting spells, and fighting villains."

"Yeah. I was about to hit the hay anyways. Night Mom." Felicity says as she kisses her mom and the cheek. Peach responds bu hugging her daughter, and kissing her on her forehead. She walk toward Mario, and hugs him, which he gladly returns.

"Goodnight Mar."

"You too kiddo. You earned it after all you've done tonight. I just want to let you know that I'm really proud of you kiddo. You've proved to us that you can handle yourself when you're on an adventure like this."

"Thanks Mar. That really means a lot to me." She lets go and runs toward Luigi and Daisy and hugs them both. They both gladly returns the hug.

"For a minute, I thought I wouldn't hug you guys ever again. But, now I realize that was kinda stupid for thinking like that. I'm glad you guys are okay after that whole thing."

"Thanks to you guys, we are. Now get to bed you! You've had enough excitement for one night, don't you agree Felic?"

"Yeah Daisy. Night guys." She says as she hugs Luigi again, and kisses Daisy on the cheek. She runs up the stairs. The four adults are left downstairs.

"Well, I should turn in too. I need to make sure Felicity went to bed, and isn't playing around. Mario, would you like to show me your room?"

"I would love to. Night guys."

"Night everyone."

"Night." Luigi and Daisy says at the same time. Mario offers Peach his hand, which she gladly takes, and they walk up the stairs and disappear from sight. Luigi and Daisy are left downstairs, looking at each lovingly.

"Luigi, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"You did? After everything that happened? Why?"

"Because you protected and saved me from Waluigi and Tatanga. And most of all, you told me you loved me. That really made my night. Thank you for that."

"I did all that because I love you with all of my heart, Daisy. I love you and I always will." Luigi say as he yawns, due to today's events that unfolded.

"Luigi, would you like to show me to your room now?"

"Please." Luigi offers his hand to Daisy, just like his big brother, and she takes. They walk upstairs and into his bedroom.

"So, I guess this is goodnight, Luigi." Daisy says as they kiss on the lips passionately for a few minutes. After they're done, she turns and leaves toward her room, but a hands softly grabs her hand.

"The date doesn't have to end here." Luigi says as he walks backwards into his, and Daisy following. After she enters his room, he shuts the door behind her, never to be seen again until the morning.

_What will happen next after closed doors of the Peach's Castle. Will there be romance, humor, family, or all the above? Stick around to find out on the the next chapter of "A Night to Remember"! This is Hopefaith2 as always saying, see ya!_


	18. The Morning After

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR! Today is the first day of 2011! The year I finally graduate from high school and got into COLLEGE! I cannot wait till June! But that's five months from now, so let's focus on the present. Here is Chapter 18 of "A Night To Remember". By the way, there is a poll about my newest story (which you should check out by the way). Be sure to put in your opinions in it! And I do not own the lyrics to the song that is written here, or the characters, places, items, and etc of Nintendo. I only own my OC Felicity. So, as always, read and review, and enjoy! _**

A beautiful aroma fills the air in Peach's castle the next day at 11 am. In the kitchen, a young, cheery, blond haired woman wearing a pink nightgown that is covered by a white apron is cooking an abnormally large breakfast including pancakes, waffles, eggs, scrambled and sunny side up, bacon, and ham. She must have been up since 5 or 6 in the morning, or she must have cook all tat at a ridiculously fast pace She's singing a very happy tune using her delicate, sweet, beautiful singing voice (which is probably where Felicity gets her voice from.) while she's setting the pancakes and waffles onto the table.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

The combination of the princess' singing and beautiful aroma wakes her courageous, brave, strong, mustachioed boyfriend and savior, Mario (I probably described him way too much, but it's Mario so it's all good), wearing a white T-shirt, and long red pajama pants. He gets out of his bed, and walks downstairs quietly, so Peach won't hear him. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and peeks his head out ever so carefully, so he could see the woman he loves sing her heart out while she's working on the eggs.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

Mario sighs dreamily as he watches Peach finishing the eggs, and setting them on the table. _Why doesn't she sing like this in front of everyone? _The answer to Mario's question is because just like her daughter, she too has doubts in her own abilities, but her doubts have a different reason behind it. Her doubts are due to the constant kidnappings she's suffered from the hands of Bowser since she's she was a child. The kidnappings took a toll on her self esteem. However, she's slowly gaining her self esteem back thanks to her loved ones. She finishes the eggs, and sets them on the table. She walks back to the stove to grab the ham and bacon, and set them on the table. She starts to pour orange juice into the cups on the table.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_ When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad_

On that last note, she finishes making dinner with a great note. She takes a deep breath of glee, turns off the stove, and takes off her apron. She takes her hair out of the ponytail, and lets her hair fall on her shoulders and back. She continues to hum the words as she thinks of what to do next when suddenly

"Good Morning my sweet angel of music!" Mario screams coming out of his hiding spot. Peach is startled, as her note goes flat, and she drops the glass pitcher she was holding, which crashes on the ground and breaks into pieces. Mario, realizing what he's done, rushes to help Peach clean up.

"I'm so sorry Peach. I didn't mean to frighten you. Here, let me help you clean that up."

"Don't worry Mario. It's fine. You didn't mean to ouch!" The Princess screams as she grabs her right hand in pain, realizing that she cut her hand on the glass. Her eyes widen as she sees the blood on her hand.

"Peach, are you alright?" Mario asks in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. I can use my healing magic to fix it right up. I'll fix it right after I clean up this mess." She says as she gets up from the mess and uses her left hand to grab the broom, only for it to be grabbed by Mario's hand (not glove, but the actual hand).

"I'll clean up the mess. I don't want you to use your magic on it because you might overexert yourself after all that cooking you did. So, take your time to bandage it alright?" Mario says sincerely to his girlfriend. she tilts her head and smiles at her boyfriend. _He would make a great King, and a even better husband. _The princess thinks to herself.

"Mario, you don't have to clean it up. Honestly, I can clean it up when I'm done."

"It's my fault that this happened. If I hadn't frightened you, then you wouldn't have cut your hand. I'll take the blame if Toadsworth asks too."

"Thank you so much, Mario. I'll bandage this up right away." Peach says as she gives him a passionate "thank you" kiss on the lips, and runs upstairs to the bathroom to clean off her cut. Mario is swooned for a few minutes, then snaps out and cleans up the mess. A couple of minutes later, the mess is cleaned, and Peach comes back down with a bandaged on her right hand. Mario sits down on the kitchen table and prepares himself a plate of Peach's delicious breakfast buffet. The clock strikes 11:30, and Peach, startled once again, looks at the clock and then the stairs. Mario, seeing what Peach is doing, stops preparing his plate,and looks up to her.

"Peach? Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, yes. I don't really know."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried. Neither Luigi, Daisy, or Felicity has come down yet. Do you think they're alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine. They had a long night. With the date and the fights and all, they deserve all the rest they can get."

"I guess you're right. Now eat up! You and the others deserve a grand meal like this."

"You deserve it too Peach. If it wasn't for you, I would have been done for. I'm really in your debt Peach."

"Awww Mario. That's so sweet of you, and one of the reasons why I love you, and not Bowser?"

"One? There's more?"

"Yes, a lot more." Peach and Mario laughs as Peach sits down and makes of her breakfast meal as well. Upstairs, in a lavender colored room, Felicity is sleeping like a baby (She must be a heavy sleeper) with her head resting on a pillow at the edge of the bed, despite all the commotion downstairs. She turns to right for more bed, but there isn't any bed left. She ends falling on the floor.

"Ahhhh!" The young girl screams as she falls off the bed, and flat on her face. she moans as she gets up and rubs her head in pain. She walks toward her mirror and looks at her reflection. She's wearing a white tank top, and blue pajama pants, and her hair's in the new short hairstyle as of last night (Chapter 14). Her hairstyle is Rihanna's old hairstyle in the "Umbrella" music video.

"Dang. I just got a rude awakening this morning. Well, it's whatever. I wonder who else is awake." Felicity says as she walks out her bedroom, and walks into Peach's room to see her bed empty.

"So Peach is up. Maybe Mar's up too." She leaves out of Peach's bedroom, and walks into Mar's room. She opens his door to find his bed empty as well.

"Okay, so Mar and Peach are probably lovey dovey downstairs. Maybe Lou's up too." Felicity closes Mario's door and walks toward Luigi's room. She opens his door, and her eyes widen. She sees Luigi and Daisy sleeping together in his bed. She slowly walks toward the bed, and stops when she sees that both are still wearing the clothes from last night.

"I knew he wouldn't take their date that far. He's too shy for that. Well, it's good to know he isn't like that type of guy. Sleep tight Lou. You deserve it. You too Daisy." Felicity walks up to bed, and kisses Luigi, then Daisy on their foreheads, and leaves the room. She heads to the stairs and walks downstairs to the kitchen to find Mario and Peach chatting it up and eating an enormous breakfast.

"Morning y'all!"

"Morning kiddo."

"Good Morning Felicity." Felicity walks over to Mario, kisses his forehead, and the does the same action to Peach.

"Are you hungry sweetheart? You have a lot to choose from."

"I'm just gonna get some cereal and call it a day." Felicity says as she walks to the cupboard to grab a bowl. Peach is furious with her answer. She gets up and grabs a frying pan.

"Felicity Morgan Toadstool." Peach says furiously. Felicity slowly turns around to face something worse than hell itself; the wrath of Peach. She starts to tremble in fear, and her breathing gets a little faster.

"You are too skinny for you age, and I worry about your health when you don't east as much as you should. Also, you need to revitalize yourself, and the only way that will happen is if you eat a big breakfast. And if you don't any of the food I cooked just now, I am going to make you acquainted my trusty frying pan for the first time, and this is the same one I used in when I fought in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Is that clear?"

"But Mom, I'm not that hungry!" Felicity complains in her defense. Suddenly, as if it was on cue, her stomach makes a very loud sound. Mario and Peach looks at her with their eyebrows raised at her.

"Fine. I'll eat something. Just put away that frying pan!"

"Don't worry sweetheart. I would never hit you with a frying pan, or hit you in general. That's just the worse thing a parent can do to their child. I love you too much to hurt you. Now, sit down, and make yourself some breakfast." Peach says as she kisses her forehead. Felicity sits down and puts three pancakes, bacon and ham on her plate and starts to eat. Feeling satisfied with herself, Peach sits down next to Mario and they begin to show their PDAs. She smiles, and continues eating her breakfast. A couple of minutes later, Luigi and Daisy, in hand in hand and in their green (Luigi) and orange (Daisy) pajamas, walking down the stairs into the kitchen to join the gang.

"Good morning everyone!" Daisy say energetic as always.

"Morning guys." Luigi says in a less happy tone.

"Morning" Mario, Peach, and Felicity says at the same time and tone. Luigi and Daisy takes their seats at the table. It's quiet for a couple of minutes until felicity breaks the silence by getting up, and clearing her plate.

"Breakfast was amazing Mom. Can I bring a few plates to Tatanga and them? I'm sure they're hungry."

"That's a great idea sweetheart. Mario, Luigi, can you help her bring the plates down?"

"Sure thing . I was going ask if I could help kiddo. Weegee?'"

"Yeah bro. Let's do it."

"Alright, but please be careful. Who knows what they will do, especially now that they lost." Peach says worriedly.

"Don't worry Peach. They'll be fine. They handle those sore losers once, they can handle them again. Don''t take too long down there."

"We won't. Let's go guys." Mario says taking the leader role as usual. Mario, Luigi, and Felicity grabs three plates of food and walks downstairs to the dungeon. For a dungeon, it's actually really clean and neat. They finally arrive to the door guarded by a Toad guard.

"Morning guys. Why are you guys down here?"

"They're here because I asked him to help me bring them down to the prisoners. They still deserve the right to eat breakfast." Felicity says cheerfully to the guard. The guard is startled and immediately bows to her.

"Princess Felicity! I didn't see you there! Forgive me your highness for not acknowledging your purpose!"

"Don't worry about it. It's cool. And call me Felicity. The princess is my mom. Kay?"

"Sure prin-I mean Felicity." The guard says as he opens the door, letting Mario, Luigi and Felicity into the dungeon. Mario and Luigi nods in thanks while Felicity makes a small curtsy to the guard, who makes a small bow back. They three enter the dungeon and sees three individuals in their cells. The three go to their respective enemies' cells.

Mario and Tatanga

Mario walks toward Tatanga with the plate of food. Tatanga looks up at him with eyes of hatred and confusion.

"Mario. This is a surprise. What the are you doing down here, and with food. Are you torturing me by making me watch your fat ass eat?" Tatanga says as he laughs. Mario doesn't seem intimidated. He simply pushes the plate under the bars and into the cell.

"Here's your breakfast." The hero mumbles to the villain, who is surprised at the hero's reaction.

"Do you care about all the well beings of your enemies so much that you bring them breakfast?"

"To be honest with you Tatanga, I don't give a damn what the hell happens to you. I didn't even want to come down here to give some damn food. I would have let your ass starve after all you've done. The only reason I'm down here giving you this food is because Felicity wanted to bring you guys breakfast, and she needed help bringing it all down, so I volunteered."

"Well, isn't that sweet of her. Caring about her enemies, despite all they've done to her and the people she cares so much about."

"She's a very forgiving person. Just like her mother."

"And are you a forgiving person, Mario?" Tatanga says as Mario gets up to leave the dungeon and wait for Luigi and Felicity. He stops and looks back at the alien.

"I'm usually am, but for you...I can't forgive you now. Maybe in the future, but not now. And before I forget, we're sending you to the Shroob Planet. They have a princess desperate for a king, and you're perfect for the job. You'll be outta here shortly."

"So, this is goodbye then, Mario?"

"Yes, this is. Take care of yourself Tatanga. Farewell." Mario says as he walks out of the dungeon door.

Luigi and Waluigi

Luigi takes a deep breath and walks toward Waluigi's cell. Waluigi looks up at him with pure hatred and malice. Luigi takes a few more steps towards the cell and stops short.

"What the hell do you want string bean?"

"Look Waluigi, I don't want any trouble. I just came to bring you some breakfast."

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you're human, despite everything you did, and deserve to eat something. So eat up. Peach made it and it's delicious." Luigi says as he pushes the plate under the bars and into the cell. Waluigi looks at the delicious food, then back at Luigi, and snickers.

"What's so funny?"

"I still don't know what the hell Daisy sees in you." Luigi rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, and stands up.

"Maybe what she sees in me isn't in what she sees in you. So, just do me, Daisy, and everyone here a favor and just shut the hell and eat the damn food. Then, you're gonna go back to you and Wario's place in Diamond City, and leave Daisy and I alone!" Luigi screams with some new found courage. Waluigi just stares at him, dumbfounded at Luigi's words. Seeing he got his message across, Luigi gets up, dusts of his clothes (and his shoulders cause he can do that), and walks out the room. He stops and turns around to face Waluigi once more.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I hope you find your own love one day. Take care of yourself. I wanna beat you again in the next tennis tournament." Luigi says with a grin as he walks out the dungeon to meet his brother.

Felicity and Sabasa

The young girl stands a couple of feet from the cell for a few minutes, slight scared of her reaction toward her. She takes a few deep breaths, and slowly walks toward the cell with the plate of food in her hands, which are shaking. She approaches the cell, and Sabasa, in her true form that is a short, ugly old woman with warts on her face and bright red hair, a typical witch's hat, and a long black dress, looks up at her with curiosity.

"Hello Miss Sabasa. I brought you your breakfast. My mom made it and I decided you should get some on this delicious food too." Felicity says as she goes on her knees and softly slides the plate into Sabasa's cell. Sabasa eyes the food, then the young girl.

"Why didn't you take the necklace? You would have been a very powerful sorceress right now."

"Why take something I'm not ready for. I'm only a kid. I know I can't handle that power, so there's no reason for me to lie about it and take it. Plus, all the people I care about would have been in danger if I did. I don't want the people I love and care about so much to get hurt because of me and my selfish desires. I would be like Bowser and the Star Rod, or Grand Star, or anything powerful item he used and couldn't control, which resulted in his defeat by Mar and Lou and the gang. And you might think those are weak reasons, but I don't care because what I did was the right choice, and I don't give a damn what you think!" The young girl says bravely to the ex-Mistress of Magic. Sabasa just stares at her in shock and curiosity.

"If I made the same choices you made over 100 years ago, things would have been very different now."

"Yeah. I guess they would be, but you can't what's already done. Everything happens for a reason."

"That might be true. Felicity, I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to you. I let that power get in my way so long ago, that I truly couldn't see the consequences of my actions. I was even willing to kill a 12 year old over it. I know you won't forgive me, and I don't blame you." Sabasa says with contrition as she looks down on the ground. Felicity looks at her in shock of her words. She then smiles as she begins to talk once more.

"Miss Sabasa, it wasn't you fault. Power can make you do crazy things. Things that you never imagine yourself doing in your whole life. I forgive you for everything because you didn't know what was going on. You didn't have any control in your actions. By the way, I'm sorry for hurting you during our little battle. I didn't mean to do so much on you. I just wanted to save the people that I love."

"You have no reason to apologize to me Felicity. You did what you had to do to protect your loved ones. That shows your love and loyalty towards them, and those are things you should never apologize for."

"Thank you Miss Sabasa. By the way, is there any particular place you would like to go? We'll be happy to transport you there."

"Sarasaland is fine with me."

"Okay then. I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself okay? Maybe we'll meet again someday, on friendlier terms." Felicity says as she gets up from the ground with a huge smile on her face.

"I will. Don't let yourself be blinded by power. It will only lead to your defeat."

"Yes m'am. Thank your for everything Miss Sabasa!" Felicity says as she runs out of the dungeon to meet up with Mario and Luigi.

"I should be thanking you, Felicity." Sabasa says quietly as she starts to eat the breakfast given to her. The guard opens the door for Felicity, who says her thank you to the guard, and sees Mario and Luigi waiting for her.

"Hey guys, how was your time with your enemy/rival?"

"I had a few things to get off my chest with Waluigi, which I finally did. I feel soo much better and courageous."

"That's great Lou! What about you Mar?"

"Mine was nothing special. I just talked to Tatanga like I talked to any villain. What about you kiddo?"

"Mine was interesting. I learned a lot from Sabasa just now. It definitely helped me for the better when I'm older and I finally get that necklace."

"That's great to hear kiddo. Glad you got something beneficial out of this. C'mon guys, let's go back upstairs to the girls." Mario says as he, Luigi, and Felicity walks back upstairs to the kitchen. As they go into the kitchen, the three of them stop and their eyes widen as they see something so shocking and unexpected.

_Oh no! A cliffhanger! *dum dum DUM!* What exactly did Mario, Luigi, and Felicity see to make them freak out like that? Is it good? Is it bad? Or is it just plain weird? You guys will have to wait till Chapter 19 to find out. Luigi just told Waluigi off! Way to Luigi! Mario shows off a new side of him that we have never seen before! And Felicity and Sabasa share a tender a moment. Peach was singing "My Favorite Things" from the play "The Sound of Music" (one of my all time favorites), and the angel of music line came from the class opera "Phantom of The Opera" (My favorite!). So, this is Hopefaith2 signing off! See ya, and happy new year! Let's hope 2011 is an awesome year!_


	19. A Somewhat Peaceful Day

**_Hey everyone again! I'm back to present to you the second to last chapter of this story of mine! It's been a long road, but all good things must come to end, and this story is no exception. You guys have been faithful since the beginning, and gave me hope and confidence in this story when I didn't. Thank you guys soo much! I really couldn't have done this without you!_ _I got my second acceptance letter in the mail a few days back with a scholarship from a college in New Jersey! The next chapter, which will be the last, will be the epilogue. I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this story__, and reading you reviews made it worthwhile! So, read and review, and enjoy!_**

Mario, Luigi, and Felicity are still standing in the front of the door, facing the kitchen with their eyes still wide in shock. At the table, Peach is pouring orange juice into the cup of their new, and very, very, very unexpected guest. After she finishes pouring the juice, she looks up to see the three heroes staring at her in shock.

"Oh welcome back everyone! How was the trip?" Peach asks, completely oblivious to their reactions. After a few minutes of silence, she puts down the pitcher on the table, and walks toward them in concern.

"Mario? Luigi? Felicity? Is there something wrong?" Peach asks as her crystal blue eyes reflect her worry and concern for them. Felicity, who gains her sense back the earliest, clears her throat and answers her mother back.

"Mom, I speak on the behalf of myself, as well as Mar and Lou, when I say : WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FAT TURTLE DOING IN OUR KITCHEN, EATING OUR BREAKFAST?" Felicity says calmly at first, then shouting her poor lungs off, causing the girl to take deep breaths when she's done.

"Felicity Morgan Toadstool! What have I told before about cursing? Not to mention the fact you are acting very rudely, in a unladylike manner to our guest!"

"I rather marry Wart than have him as a guest." Felicity says disapprovingly as she crosses her arms and gives Bowser (who wore his shades, but are on the table in respect for Peach.) a dirty look.

"Look girl, I didn't have to help you last night. You could have rescued them your mother and your loser friends all by yourself, and get yourself captured and end up just like them."

"Of course you didn't Bowser. You would have just sat back on your big, ugly throne and unknowingly let the woman you've been trying to kidnap for years would be forced into marriage, and the man you've been trying to kill be executed not by your hand, but by the hand of another. Or, knowing you, you would have found out and try to rescue her on your own, and fail pathetically. Either way, it would have not done you any good." Felicity says while smirking to the king of Koopas, causing him to growl lightly at the girl. Peach walks between them and tries to keep the peace.

"Now, now everyone, this breakfast is for everyone who helped save the Mushroom World, including Bowser. I want everyone here to be on friendly terms today. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Mario, Luigi, Felicity and Bowser say at the same time and in the same tone. Peach smiles and walks out of the kitchen, satisfied with the results. The four of them look at each other in shame and silence, until Mario breaks the silence.

"She's right. We shouldn't be fighting after we fought our hardest last night." Mario says toward Bowser, who looks at Mario, then Luigi and Felicity, who's nodding their head in agreement, and back at Mario.

"Whatever plumber." Bowser says as he turns his head from them. Felicity slowly walks up to Bowser in shame.

"Um Bowser? I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier. That was extremely out of line, and uncalled for on my part. And, I just want to say I'm really really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I've say horrible stuff about you and the plumbers all the time. You wouldn't believe all the things I've said bout you since I met you."

"I really don't want to hear them. Thanks for making me feel better, I think. So, I'm gonna go see what my mom's up to. Lou, wanna go with me to see Daisy?"

"Sure thing girlie. So, We'll see you guys later." Luigi says as he and Felicity walks out of the kitchen. The red plumber and giant Koopa glare at each other intently.

"Oh boys." Felicity says peeping back into the kitchen, forcing them to stop their evil glares, and stare at her innocently.

"Try not to fight too much while we're gone." She says while winking at them and walks back out. They continue giving each other the death glares.

"So Bowser, why are you really here? I know it wasn't just because of the food."

"If you must know pipsqueak, Peach invited me over. We were just about to discuss our wedding plans until you three came back."

"As if Peach would marry you. She can do much better than your fat, stupid ass."

"With who? You? The dirty, broke ass plumber who plays hero all the time! Please!'

"Well, this dirty plumber would treat her much better than you ever would!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You wanna go plumber?"

"Just give me the time and place turtle!"

"Enough!" Both men turn around to see a very furious Peach with her arms crossed. Behind her is Felicity, leaning against the wall, and shaking her head in shame at them. Peach walks slowly to them, giving both of them the meanest glare she's ever given in a very long time individually. She stops a few feet in front of them.

"All I asked from you was to not fight for one day. After everything we've been through yesterday, I thought that we can all use this day to relax. To be peaceful with one another, because we deserved it. And yet, you two can't seem to stop fighting for one day! One day is all I asked from you too! And you both just can't seem to do that! Luigi and Felicity were able to do that easily. Why can't you two?" Peach says as tears start to fall down her face in anger. Both men remain speechless, and look down in shame.

"Peach..."

"No! I don't want to hear it Mario! I don't want to see either of you right now!" Peach says as she runs up the stairs into her bedroom, and shuts the door very loudly. Mario and Bowser still keep looking down in shame at Peach's words. Felicity, seeing that their egos have suffered enough, walks over to them, not saying a word to them until it's right.

"I messed up big time. Didn't I kiddo?"

"Yeah, you did Mar. But not just you, Bowser did as well."

"Wha? How did I messed up? This was all his fault! Not mine!"

"It takes two to tango Bowser. You argued as much as I did."

"Fine. So, what do we do? One of you has some bright ideas."

"We? You two have to find that out for yourselves. You guys work together when the world's in danger. Why can't you do it again for one day for the woman you both love?"

"I think the first thing we can do is call a temporary truce for today. For Peach's sake. Right Bowser?" Mario says as he holds out his hand for Bowser to shake in agreement.

"You got a deal plumber. But, I'm not doing this for you. I don't want my Peachie Poo to be sad and mad at me before the wedding takes place." Bowser says as he reluctantly shakes his hand with Mario's, who along with Felicity were rolling their eyes at Bowser's comment. Felicity smiles at the two men forming a truce.

"Now that you guys made up with each other. I think it's time for you guys to make up with one more person." She says as she motions for the stairs. The men start to go up, but are stopped by her.

"Let me talk to her first. To see if she's calm now." She smiles warmly at the men as they nod in agreement, and she goes up to her mother's room.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle and away from all the tension inside, Luigi and Daisy are under the gazebo, which is pink and white (obviously), enjoying the beautiful weather together as a new couple.

"You know, I thought we would never spend time like this together ever again."

"And why is that?"

"Because I thought I really had to marry Waluigi just to keep you safe and alive."

"Thank goodness you didn't have to come to that. Because we have a great family that were willing to go the distance for us." Luigi says holding her close to him. Daisy lays her head on his chest and smiles.

"Yeah, and thank goodness I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me enough to fight for me." Luigi kisses her forehead.

"I love you very much Daisy. More than Waluigi ever could."

"And I love you too." Daisy says as they passionately kiss in under the gazebo in the beautiful sunny weather. The winds blows slightly, but enough to made Daisy's hair flow with it, making the kiss more passionate and beautiful. After their passionate kiss ended, they continue looking at the beautiful scenery.

"I wonder what's going on in the castle now? Bowser and Mario are trying to rip each other's heads off, and Peach and probably Felicity are trying to keep the peace between them."

"You think so? Wanna go find out?"

"Nah. I'm sure they can handle it without us. If anything does happen, Peach will set them straight with her frying pan of doom." Daisy starts to giggle at them mention of Peach's frying pan, and the couple continue watching the scenery, completely oblivious to the events that are unfolding in the castle.

Back in the castle, more specific, in Peach's completely pink bedroom, the pink princess is laying on her bed, sniffling as a few tears fall down her face. Suddenly, a knocking is sound is heard on her door.

"Please don't come in. I wish to be alone right now."

"Mom, it's me. Felicity. Can I come in? Please?" Felicity says as sweetly and lightly as she possibly can.

"Sure." Felicity opens the bedroom door to see her mother in her saddened state. Seeing her mother not her cheery, happy self starts to break her little heart in two. She slowly walks to her bed, and sits on it. She puts her hand on her mother's back and rubs it soothingly in circles.

"Awww mom. I'm so sorry today didn't go exactly as you planned."

"It's not your fault. All I asked was one day. One day without fighting from any of us. Is that so hard to ask?" Peach says between sniffles.

"Of course not. We all deserve that once in a while. Which reminds me, you should probably head downstairs-"

"No! I don't want to see either of them. Since they can't stop fighting for one day, there's no point of me coming downstairs to enjoy my day."

"But Mom, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Believe it or not, they actually stopped fighting and agreed to form a truce for today."

"How in the world did they managed to do that?" Peach says as she lifts her head to see her daughter, Her eyes are all red and puffy due to the crying she done, and her voice sounded a little dry and hoarse.

"I just used their love for you against them. Nothing special. You've done it before with Bowser plenty of times, so why couldn't I try. Worked like a charm." Felicity says as she giggles. Peach gives her a look of disbelief at first, but then smiles as she hugs her daughter.

"That was very clever of you to do that dear. You're truly my daughter."

"Thanks Mom. They're really sorry you know. And they wanna apologize to you."

"Alright. Then let's go downstairs then." Peach says as she and Felicity leave hand in hand out of her bedroom, and down the stairs to the kitchen, and to Peach's shock, sees Bowser and Mario playing an innocent game of Go Fish. No fighting, no yelling, no fireballs being thrown, just a game. Peach rubs her eyes more than one to makes sure she's seeing what she's seeing. Felicity can't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Yes mom. You're actually seeing them play an innocent game of cards."

"I win again Mario!" Bowser says while showing all of his seven pairs compared to Mario's five.

"How in the world do you keep winning. And you're not even cheating either!"

"I may not be an awesome fighter, but I'm an even better card player. No one beats the Koopa King at a game of cards."

"Wanna play War?"

"You're on." Bowser and Mario starts picking up the cards, when they hear a coughing sound from Felicity, indicating them to turn their heads toward her, and are surprised to see Peach standing next to her in shock.

"Peach. How long have you been there with Felic?"

"Long enough to see that you two are actually making the effort to get along. I'm so happy." peach says while she puts her hands together and smiles that beautiful smile she's known for. Mario and Bowser both try to reach her, but Mario gets there first.

"Of course we would. Peach, we just want to say that we're so sorry for making you cry like that. I let my damn pride get in the way of your better judgement, and I shouldn't have put you on the sidelines like that.. I love you too much to see you in such a sad state. You look the most beautiful when you smile that gorgeous smile you're known for." Mario says while kissing her hand (what a romantic!). Peach can't help but smile even more.

"Thank you, so much Mario. you don't know how much those words soothe me just now. Peach says as she kisses him on the lips passionately. Felicity smiles and sighs happily as she watches her mother and boyfriend kiss. Bowser, on the other hand, is slowing getting angry, but can't because of the they finish their kiss, they look deep into each other's eyes lovingly. Not long after, they hear another coughing sound not from Felicity, but from Bowser.

"I helped out too Peach! It wasn't only just him. It was a group effort." Bowser says in a complaining tone, which makes the three of them laugh. After the laughing ceases, Peach walks over to him, and kisses his cheek, causing the Koopa King to blush as red as Mario's hat.

"Of course it was, Bowser. I wouldn't forget about you." Peach says sweetly to him. She turns around to face Mario and Felicity and puts her hand together.

"Alright. Now that's out of the way, let's celebrate this day, shall we?"

"Okie dokie!"

"You bet Mom!"

"Sure thing."

"But, wouldn't it be a good idea to change into our clothes before we do that?" Peach says in realization. Mario and Felicity look at each other, then at Bowser, who bursts out laughing. They both blush a crimson red color as they realize they were still in their pajamas.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go Felic."

"Yeah. Sounds nice." Felicity says as she and Mario runs up the stairs as quick as they can. Peach is about to follow them, but stops and turns to Bowser.

"Bowser, will you be a dear and fetch Luigi and Daisy, so they can come back here and change for me please?"

"Anything for you Peachie Poo!" Bowser says as he runs outside. Peach can't help but giggle at the sight of that. She turns and slowly walks up the stairs to her bedroom, thinking to herself. _Works like a charm. I really do use his love for me against him. It kinda sets a bad example for Felicity. I'm sure she won't abuse it, since I've only done it for emergencies. Time to get dressed!_ Peach goes into her room, and shuts the door behind her. The rest of the day was very peaceful since Mario and Bowser were on common ground. Everyone, even the big Koopa himself, actually enjoyed it. Peach was just happy that everyone was having such a great time. And Mario, Felicity and Bowser were just happy that she was happy again, and not sad for the rest of the day. Time flew quickly, and before they knew it, day turned into night. Bowser left first, not before flirting with Peach by telling her that she would be his wife as usual. And swearing that he will kill Mario whenever he gets the chance. Mario and Luigi, left next, but not before kissing their girlfriends goodnight, and giving a certain 12 year old hugs. Soon, Felicity went to bed first by Peach's order. Then Peach and Daisy went to bed. As Daisy went down in her bed to sleep, she looks at the window as the memories from the previous night flood back into her mind. She smiles as the moments she had with the man she truly loves kept replaying in her mind over and over. To her, as well as Luigi and the rest of the gang, that night was truly a night to remember for the rest of their lives.

**The End**

** WAIT!**

Don't you dare click out of this story just yet! Just because it's the end of this adventure, doesn't mean it's the end of the story! There still's one more chapter to go! It's the epilogue, so don't forget to come back here when it's uploaded, ya hear? Thank you. By the way, it's true how Peach sometimes takes advantages of Bowser's love for her in many situations. For example, in Super Paper Mario, the only reason why Bowser joined the group was because Peach asked him to using her "charms" he he. But isn't that sweet how two enemies can come together for common ground? And you know what they say, "Like Mother, like daughter", so it's all good! Anyways, stay tuned to the next and final chapter/epilogue of "A Night to Remember!". This is Hopefaith2 saying hasta luego babes!


	20. Epilogue

**_So here it is. The time has come for me to post up the final chapter of my beloved story. This may be one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but as they say: All good things must come to an end. Unfortunately, this is no exception. Believe it or not, I was actually crying when I wrote this. I've had sooo much fun writing this story, and I enjoyed every moment of it! This took me about three days, and three sleepless nights to complete, but I did it. The reason why it took so long with this chapter because It was so hard for me to write this chapter, but I managed and wrote this for you guys. I know I sound like a really weak person, but I out my heart and soul into all my works, and I treasure all of them so dearly. So, read and review, and enjoy the final chapter!_**

It's been two weeks since the incident involving Luigi and Daisy's date. Tatanga, Sabasa, and Waluigi have been sent to wherever they wished, and peace has been restored to the Mushroom Kingdom, well, the amount of peace they had due the constant kidnappings and rescues of a certain princess. September passed quickly as the leaves begin to turn brown, red, orange, and yellow, the colors of autumn. The Mushroom Kingdom quickly entered the month of October, and more specifically, that date October 13th. Why is this so important you ask? Well, because it's Felicity's 13th birthday. With that in mind, the Mario gang really wanted to do something very special for the newly aged teenager after all she's done for everyone. They planned to give the young girl a surprise party she wouldn't forget. However, Felicity is not really a party person, and only wanted a small get together with her and her closet friends/family. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know that they were the type of people that throw big parties for every occasion, especially Peach. While they were setting up the party for the 13 year old, Peach plans to take Felicity to her favorite places in the Mushroom Kingdom, which included the Baseball Kingdom to watch a game, Glitzville to watch a fight between the great champion, Gonzales Jr and Rawh hawk, and lastly, the Coconut Mall to get the "royal birthday treatment" Peach called it, which included a pedicure, manicure, facial, her hair done, and a couple of new clothes to enjoy her birthday. In the castle, Mario, Daisy, and a large number of Toads are gathering some lavender, purple, and pink decorations to put around the grand ballroom. Luigi walks into the room to see their progress. Mario and Daisy stop when they see him in the doorway, and both walks toward him.

"Hey Weegee! So, how's the dinner coming along?"

"Dinner's coming along great. Her favorite dinner, which is home made cheeseburgers, french fries, and nice root beer float on the side, is almost done. I just need to get some root beer from the store to make her root beer float. How's everything coming along in here?"

"Great sweetie! All we need to do is set up the banner, the table decorations, and the DJ booth, and we'll be set. Anyone knows what time Peach and Felic will be back?"

"They'll be back around 7, so we only have an hour, 30 minutes left to get all this stuff done before they come back." Mario says while looking at which watch on his left wrist.

"I can help you guys with the decorations if you like. I don't have much left to do with the food."

"Nah Weeg. It's okay. We can handle it. Daisy, did you call the DJ yet?"

"Yeah. He said he's getting the music she likes together, and he'll be around in a half an hour. Man! This is gonna be awesome! Felic will be sooo surprised when she sees what we've done for her!"

"Are you sure this won't accidentally make her have a panic attack and faint from all this excitement?" Luigi asks curiously to the duo. Mario and Daisy both drop their expressions, and look at each other, then Luigi.

"Wow. I completely forgot about that. I'm sure that won't happen! Besides, since when does surprise birthday parties scares people so badly, that they faint?" Daisy says, reverting back to her cheery self.

"Didn't Great Uncle Giovanni died of a heart attack at his 90th surprise birthday party?" Mario asks, remembering and Luigi's memories in Brooklyn.

"Oh yeah. He just clutched his chest, then dropped dead on the spot. Since Mario and I were only 8, we burst out laughing thinking it was a joke. Then, we realize a few hours later when he wouldn't get back up. One of the worse parts of my childhood." Luigi says as shudders at the memory.

"Well, I'm sure she's not gonna drop dead. She's young, and very healthy, excluding her panic disorder, but there's still nothing really to worry about her dropping dead. So, let's finish all this stuff so Felicity will have the best birthday ever!" Mario says with much determination and leadership.

"Right!" Luigi and Daisy with much enthusiasm. Luigi walks out of the ballroom and heads out the a store in New York to buy some root beer. Mario and Daisy continue working on the decorations once more.

Meanwhile...

In the Glitz Pit of Glitzville, a huge stadium filled with people anxious for the fight to commence, including the mushroom princesses, Felicity and Peach. The 13 year old, who's wearing her usual lavender T-shirt, blue jeans, and lavender converse sneakers with her light brown hair that's a little longer than it was since the incident, but not exactly at it's original length, is screaming her head off in excitement. Peach, however is not ecstatic as her young daughter. She is shocked that she would enjoy such a thing as this, but realizes that Mario had to fight here to save her and the world, so in turn, she would enjoy it.

"Felicity, I'm very surprised you enjoy this sport. I never thought you, out of all people would enjoy this, let alone know much about it."

"Are you kidding? When Mar told me bout him fighting Grubba, Rawk Hawk, and other fighters here when he was trying to seal the Thousand Year Door, I always stayed up to watch all the fights go down! And, since my favorite fighter and Mario's old friend/partner, Gonzales Jr. is fighting Rawk Hawk for the championship today, I just couldn't miss this fight for the world! Thanks for taking me here and the Baseball Kingdom today Mom."

"Of course sweetheart. Today's your birthday, and I want to make it so special for you. You only turn thirteen once, and it's your first official day as a teenager. So, how about you we go to the Coconut Mall after this. I got another surprise for you."

"Mom, are you serious? You've already done enough for me by taking me to the Baseball Kingdom to see my first baseball game there, and here to see my favorite fighter in action too. I can't accept anything else from you. This is way too much already!"

"Nonsense. You deserve it after all you've been through this year. You really are an amazing girl. Going through all of those fights and such, and never complain once about it. Even Mario and Luigi have complained about them at least once."

"Well, since no one else at school fought a giant lizard, ghost, or evil witch before in their lives, I just figured I'm just special." Felicity says while she and Peach start to giggle, until the fight starts once again. They watch in anxiousness and excitement as they watch Gonzales Jr. fight and defeat Rawk Hawk, thus keeping his title as champion.

"Whoo! way to go Gonzales Jr.!" Felicity screams while she and Peach are applauding Gonzales Jr's victory against Rawk Hawk.

Several minutes later...

"That was awesome! Did ya see when he totally used his tongue as a distraction, then ground pound that sucka? Man, he didn't even see that coming! That's what happens when you traveled with Mario for a while." Felicity screams as she and Peach leave the arena. Peach can't help but smile at her happiness. She stops and turns around to her mother who's walking toward her giggling.

"So, are we heading home now?"

"Not yet Sweetheart. We're going over to the Coconut Mall next. We're gonna get you a pedicure, manicure, facial, your hair done, and a new dress."

"What's with all the primping Mom?"

"I want you to receive the royal treatment like a princess. Since you always done things for everyone else, I decided you should be treated for once. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be doing it with you, so we can have some more mother daughter bonding time. Won't that be great?"

"You're just doing with me to make sure I don't run away to the statues of Lou and Daisy, and take pictures of them to use to embarrass them right?"

"Of course, now let's get going! We only have an hour till we have to get back home!"

"Why do we have to get back home at seven Mom?"

"Because Prince Peasley will be waiting for us at the castle, and I want you to look your absolute best for him! I want you and him to get very acquainted with each other for the good of both kingdoms. And who knows, maybe you two will be husband and wife one day."

"Mom, I only just turned thirteen today. I can't be thinking about marriage now." Felicity says while rolling her eyes.

"You won't always be thirteen, sweetheart. Soon, you'll be eighteen years old, and I just want to make sure you'll be fine when you get there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Then, you'll understand. Now, let's head to the mall, shall we?"

"You bet!" Felicity says as she takes her mother's hand and start to walk with her to the blimp that will take them to the mall, and beyond.

At the castle, it's 6:30 p.m., meaning only 30 minutes remain till Peach and Felicity would come back to see the surprise party. Mario and Daisy are doing last minute touches on the decorations, then they stop to look around the room to see how well the whole room turned out. Mario and Daisy nod in approval at their and the Toads' hard work.

"Everything looks great! And we got 30 minutes to spare. Man, she's gonna be shocked when she sees what we did for her!"

"But that doesn't mean she'll drop dead right?" Daisy asks, somewhat worried due to the story of their Uncle Giovanni.

"Of course not! She'll be fine. Everything will turn out fine. Like it usually does. Let's check how's Weegie's doing in the kitchen." Mario says as he and Daisy leaves the ballroom and into the kitchen. When they arrive, they don't see anyone in sight, including Luigi.

"Luigi? Sweetie?"

"Weegee?" Mario says as he looks around the kitchen to find any clue to his younger brother's whereabouts, but finds nothing. Mario starts to get worried, when the sound of the back door opening and closing is heard.

"Do you think that's Luigi now?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." Mario says as he and Daisy run to the door. To their relief, it is Luigi coming back into the castle with a few bags in hand.

"Weegee! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!"

"I told you I went to New York to get some root beer bro. Why are freaking out?"

"Because it doesn't take an hour to go the store and back here Weegie. So, what else were you doing there?"

"I went to Mom and Dad's place. They've been wanting to visit us for a while, and because of everything that happened here, we never got the chance to. Since I was already in the neighborhood, I decided to pay them a visit, and give them an update of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So, you told them everything. Us dating Peach and Daisy, fighting Bowser and King Boo, and such, about Felicity? Everything?"

"Yeah bro. I told them everything."

"And how did they react to it all?"

"You'll find out when they come over to visit all of us next week." Luigi says happily, while Mario's face is a white as a boo. Daisy and Luigi walks toward him in concern.

"Mario? Are you okay?"

"Yeah bro. Your face is as white as a boo."

"YOU INVITED OUR PARENTS OVER NEXT WEEK! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?"

"Calm down bro! Peach is okay with this idea too. In fact, she's the one who told me to invite them over in the first place!"

"Aww Mamma Mia! That's just great! I wanted to see them again, but not like this!"

"Come on Mario. It's not gonna be as bad as you think. They'll be ecstatic to see you guys again. And, I can't wait to meet the parents of the acclaimed Mario Bros!" Daisy screams with excitement as usual.

"Yeah, your right. I guess it won't be that bad. I guess I'm really worried about Felicity with them. Weegee, you know how our parents are. They're more lively than Daisy is, and you remember how she was when she first met you right Daisy?"

"Oh yeah. She was so shy, and nervous when she met me. She never met anyone like me. And when she found out we were cousins, she almost passed out because of it."

"Yeah, but they'll love 0her bro. They'll see that she's a sweetheart just like Peach, and they'll absolutely adore her. I only told them great things about her, so she's got nothing to worry about. Us, however...not so much."

"Why in the world would you say that sweetie?"

"They kept hounding me with the M & G."

"M & G? What's the M & G?" Daisy asks curiously toward the brothers, as their faces get a little paler.

"Marriage and Grandchildren." Both brothers say at the same time and tone. Daisy can't help but burst out laughing. Mario and Luigi gives her dirty looks at what she finds "funny". A couple of seconds later, she stops to gain her composure.

"I'm sorry, but your parents are complaining of not having grandkids yet. That's too much! I'm glad my dad doesn't pester me for a husband and grandkids... yet." Daisy says as all three of them sigh together in depression.

"Princess Daisy, and Masters Mario and Luigi!" The three adults jump at the sound of wise, old man about to give them one of his famous "Hour long lectures", which ironically could last more than half a day if the offense was great in Toadsworth's opinion. They all slowly turn around the old Steward, who's wearing his usual garments, which consist of a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them. Layered on top of the vest is a purple, sleeveless vest that hangs down like a tuxedo with gold trim. Underneath he wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties. He also wears small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. He walks around using a stick-like, cane that has a brown mushroom cap on top with beige spots on it.

"And just what are you doing back here when all your guests are in the ballroom? That is highly rude, and highly not proper to do. I'm sure your parents raised you all not to be rude. I know all your parents, especially your father, the king, Princess Daisy, and I'm sure he'll be very disappointed of your actions right now! You only have ten minutes before the princesses get back to the castle for the Princess Felicity's surprise birthday party, and I want you all to act accordingly. Is that clear?" Toadsworth says sternly to the three adults, who's he treating like children no doubt.

"Yes, Toadsworth." The adults say at the same time and tone. They quickly run out of the room before Toadsworth could have the last word, but he manages to somehow.

"No running in the hallways!" Toadsworth says while speed walking with his cane to catch up with our three heroes.

Meanwhile, a couple of feet away from the castle...

"How do you feel now sweetheart?"

"I feel really good. I guess that "royal birthday treatment" isn't as bad as I thought. But don't think we're doing this very often. Only for special occasions. But, this is the probably the only dress I'll ever love." Felicity says as she giggles.

"Let us stop, so I can take a look at you." Peach says as they stop, and Peach turns around to see her daughter. Felicity looks very different than she did earlier in the day. She is wearing a lavender sleeved dress that is as long as her knees, and low inch heels of the same color. Her hair is curly as it barely touches her shoulders and back, indicating it's growth, and is wearing a little blush on her cheeks, and lip gloss on her lips, which brings out her light brown eyes.

"See? You look so beautiful! Not that you didn't look beautiful before, but this bring out yours beauty even more. Oh dear! We have to go Felicity! We only have 5 minutes to get to the castle! We can't be late for the pa-Prince Peasley and his mother! Come on!" Peach says while grabbing her confused daughter's hand. The two began to start running toward the castle as a very fast pace.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!" Mario screams toward the guests, including Donkey and Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and many of Mario's partners.

"Peach and Felicity are gonna be any minute, so let's get these lights off. Everyone has to stay quiet until she gets here. When Peach opens the door, and turns on the lights, we'll yell surprise. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah!" As soon after they agree, they hear the sound of a door opening and closing, and two familiar voices coming down the hallway.

"Alright everyone, let's get into our positions, and shut off the lights!" Mario says as Toad shuts down the lights.

"Honestly, you look so beautiful right now Felicity!"

"Thanks Mom. So where is this Peasley guy? I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he decided not to show up after all!"

"Don't be so skeptic sweetheart. He's in the ballroom, waiting for us."

"Why is he in the ballroom? That doesn't make sense."

"Just follow me!" Peach says as she starts to open the door letting Felicity in.

"Hey Mom, where are the lights in this joint? It's completely pitch black in here!" Felicity screams complaining about the major lack of light in the room. Peach turns on the light, and Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and the rest of the guests jump out of their hiding.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELICITY!" The guests scream together very loudly toward the unsuspecting girl.

"!" Felicity screams very loudly before her eyes rolls up and she passes out on the floor from shock. As her view fades to black, she hears Daisy say "Oh my god! She just dropped dead like Uncle Giovanni!", and Peach questioning who Uncle Giovanni was while rushing to her daughter.

20 minutes later...

"ty...city...icity...licity...Felicity. Wake up. Please." Peach says softly and worriedly to her daughter, who's been unconscious for the past twenty minutes. Finally, the young girl starts to stir, and open her eyes to bunch of worried faces above her, who sigh in relief seeing her awake.

"Thank goodness you're alright. How do you feel?" Peach says while having her head on her knees, like before.

"Wha? What happened?" Felicity asked, dazed and confused.

"We tried to surprise you with a surprise party, but it made you faint instead. We're so sorry Felic. We thought you would like it, but.." Daisy says sadly as she stops what she was about to say.

"Are you kidding? The only reason why I fainted because you guys really startled me. I didn't even see it coming. You guys did a really great job. Honestly." Felicity says with a bright smile on her face. She slowly gets up with the help of Mario and Luigi.

"Are you alright kiddo? Do you need to lie down?" Mario asks worriedly.

"No no no. I'm fine. I'm just so surprised that you guys would do all of this for me."

"Of course we would sweetheart! We wanted to show much how much we love, care, and appreciate you for all you've done for, especially after the incident with Tatanga. You've done so much for us, and hardly ask for anything in return. We figured today would be the best day to show how much we appreciate, care, and love you. And we really do." Peach says as she hugs her daughter, and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks guys. This whole room looks so amazing! I love everything about it. The colors, the decorations, the music, everything!" Felicity says as she looks around the room in delight.

"So, without further ado, let's get this partay started!" Felicity screams loudly and cheerfully. All the guests cheer along, and the music is turned up louder, and everyone starts to dance on the dance floor. An hour later, a large circle is made on the floor, with only two competitors, one on each side in the middle of the circle. On on side of the circle, is their acclaimed hero and savior, Mario standing tall and proud. Behind him is Luigi and Toad, cheering him on. On the other side is the princess and birthday girl, Felicity standing with a hand on her hip. Behind her is Peach, Daisy and Toadette, cheering her on. It's the battle of the sexes on the dance floor.

"Are you ready for this Felic? I'm not gonna go easy on you because I think of you as a daughter."

"That's funny. I never asked for you to."

"Get ready to lose birthday girl."

"Bring it on jump man." Felicity says slyly with a sweet smile on her face. Toad comes in the between the two competitors, and starts to talk.

"Alright, this is how it's gonna work. Each competitor will get one song to do your thing. After each one of ya's done, the crowd will decide who wins. Person who gets the most applause, wins. Got it? Toad says as both of them nod, not taking their eyes off each other.

"So, would you like to go first, princess?"

"No, Mario should go first. He's the champ, and I'm just the challenger after all. The champ always go first, no matter who the challenger is."

"I always admire that about you Felic. You were always fair to everyone, even villains. But, your fairness won't help you in this battle." Mario says as he walks in the middle of the floor. The DJ plays Mario's request, which is the song "Hollywood Swingin'" by Kool and the gang feat Jamiroquai. Mario starts to get in the groove and starts to do some old 70s move, but then decides to kick it up a notch by doing some gravity defying moves thanks to his jumping ability, wowing everyone in the audience. Felicity watches as he moves around all over, doing some windmills and a head spin, which really gets the crowd going wild over them. A couple of seconds later, he finishes off with a jump spin, and lands on the ground. The applause is very loud for the mushroom hero. Felicity smiles and applauds for his routine very loudly, showing her sportsmanship, and the like. Mario takes a few bows, and walks toward her with a sly smile on her face.

"Let's see if you can top that kiddo."

"Very well. Watch closely as you get your butt whopped by a girl wearing a dress and heels." Felicity says sweetly as she blows a kiss, and winks at him. She struts as she walks to the center of the floor. The song she requested was "Rock This Party" by Bob Sinclair. She may not be able to do jumps like Mario, but she's able to move her body in ways the Mushroom people didn't think it was possible, courtesy of the dance classes she's been taking since she was 4. She does a few crazy moves that gets the crowd pumped. She then continues doing a couple of spins, leaps, flips, and cartwheels to get the crowd is even impressed with her moves, but is really surprised when steals his hat and puts it on her head, as well as the crowd. She finishes her routine by doing a backflip and going into a split. The crowd applauds as loud as they did with Mario. She gets up and waves to the crowd. Mario runs toward her and scoops her in his arms, while she hugs him and both competitors cheer as the crowd goes toward them, congratulating both of them.

So, who won the battle? Well, the competitors decided to call it a draw, until the next time they battle, that is.**  
**

After the dance battle is over and done with, all the guests sat down in their seats, while the guest of honor is standing in the middle of the room waiting patiently, wondering what they gang are going to do next

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Felicity! Happy Birthday to you!" The whole room sings to her as Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach walks in with her birthday cake. Her favorite, double chocolate fudge cake, with Vanilla whipped cream frosting with purple colored frosting that spells the words Happy Birthday Felicity! on it (Dag, that sounds really good right about now) with fourteen (one more for luck) candles on it. Felicity can't help but gasp and smile at the cake with the whole room sings "Happy Birthday" to her. The cakes stops short in front of her, and the gang walk next to her in pride.

"Make a wish sweetheart!" Peach says encouragingly as she puts her hands on her shoulders. The teen closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, opens them, and blows out all fourteen candles easily. The crowd cheers for her.'

"Alright everyone! It's time for Felicity to open her presents!" Peach says happily while she claps her hands. Toad and Toadette goes first and hands her a white box with pink ribbon on it. She takes the box from Toad's hands and opens it to reveal a golden mushroom.

"That mushroom helps whatever your driving go faster ten fold! This baby really helps when you're in one of those tight spots you can't get out of!"

"Oh my gosh! I love it! You guys just knew I was a speedy type of girl! Thank you so much guys" Felicity says as she hugs Toad and Toadette very tightly in gratitude for her gift, which they happily hug back. After they let go, Toadsworth goes next.

"Princess, I decided to give you a gift which I believe would be most suitable and helpful to you." Toadsworth says as he hands her a small, rectangular shaped present wrapped with brown wrapping paper and gray ribbon. She opens the wrapping to find a book, which is perfectly fine for her because she loves to read books, until she saw the title, Grace and Etiquette For New Members of Royalty. Felicity mentally sighs, somehow having a feeling (or vision) that Toadsworth would buy her a book like that.

"Thank you so much Toadsworth. This book will indeed help me have better grace and etiquette." Felicity says respectively toward him as she hugs him for the gift. _It's really the thought that counts._ As she lets go, Daisy is next in line for present giving.

"Well Felic. That mushroom will sure come in handy when your riding. But that's the thing , isn't it? You don't have a ride... till now! Happy Birthday cousin!" Daisy says as on cue, Toadette comes out with a dark and light purple colored mountain bike. Felicity runs up to her bike, and goes on it. She touches the handlebars and as much of the bike as she could reach. She puts the brake on it and runs toward Daisy and hugs her, which she hugs back.

"This is awesome! Thank you so much Daisy!"

"No problem Cousin! Now, you won't have to wake up at 5 to walk over to the warp pipe to your bus stop anymore. And, you won't be so restricted at the castle. You can ride wherever you want to now! well, if Peach gives you the okay, that is."

"Man! I never even thought of that! Always two steps ahead of me, I suppose." Felicity says as she and Daisy laugh together and let go. Luigi shyly comes up next. Daisy smiles at the two of them, and walks away.

"H-Here. I-I know that this isn't much, but I-I thought this might come in h-handy when y-you come along with us on our n-next adventure." Luigi says as he stutters in nervousness while handing the young girl her gift, which wrapped with green wrapping paper, and light green ribbon. She smiles sweetly at the green plumber and takes the present from his hand. She slowly opens the present and her face lights up at her gift. It's a shiny, light purple Nintendo DS.

"It's also a communicator, so we can keep in touch if we ever get separated for any reason. It also plays games, and does other things too. E. Gadd and I built it since we thought it was a good idea and such. If you don't like, I understand. I mean, it's not as cool as all the other gifts you got and-" Luigi is cut off when he is suddenly hugged by Felicity very tightly. Shocked, he slowly takes his time hugging her back.

"You're right about it not being as cool as the other gifts. It's even better. I love it Lou. Thank you so much for putting so much time and my effort in my gift." Felicity says softly to the plumber.

"You're welcome, girlie." Luigi says a loud noise of "Awwws" echo the room, causing the two of them to blush a light pink color on their cheeks as they pull away from each other. Mario slowly makes his way toward her with a smirk on his face. She raises one of eyebrows in suspicion.

"What are you smirking about Mario?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how you'll react to my present."

"Oh, and what is your present Mar?" Felicity says as she crosses her arms. Mario smiles that same smirk as before as he hands her a red, square shaped box. She gives him a look of uncertainty as she slowly takes the box from his hands. She stares at the box, wondering what's inside the box. She looks up at him not saying a word.

"Go on kiddo. Open it." Mario says encouragingly as she slowly opens the box and gasp in shock as she finds a silver bracelet, but that's not all. She discovers that the bracelet contains 5 gemstones on it. The colors of the gemstones are red, pink, orange, green, and purple.

"Mar? What in the-"

"Let me explain. The silver bracelet represents the reflection of yourself, and the gemstones help show that reflection too. The red gem is Garnet. It symbolizes the courage you have whenever you're about face a hard challenge, whether it be an enemy or obstacle. The pink gem is Opal, your birthstone. It symbolizes the love, hope, faithfulness, and loyalty you have for everyone and everything you care so much for. The orange gem is Amber. It symbolizes the happiness you have all along and the happiness you brought with you when you first came to the Mushroom Kingdom. The green gem is Emerald. It symbolizes the wisdom and knowledge you gained and shared with us and others throughout your time here. The last one, the purple one, is Amethyst. It symbolizes the sincere and genuine personality that you were born with. So, the sum it all up, this bracelet, and the gems that are in the bracelet are in a sense, who you are, and I, we want you to know, that we are all proud of the amazing, beautiful young woman you became today." Mario says as he puts the bracelet on her right wrist. Felicity's smile slowly starts to get bigger, and feels like she's about to cry, but surprisingly doesn't after hearing that whole speech. All the guests applaud at Mario's touching speech, and even made a few people shed a few tears, including Peach, Daisy, and Toadette. Felicity hugs him extremely tight, and he hugs her back the same way.

"Happy birthday kiddo. Don't let anyone tell you different about who you are."

"Thank you, Mar. I promise you I won't. I love you."

"I love you too, Felicity." Mario says as they let go, but not before he kisses her forehead, puts her hand on her cheek, and smiles at her with pride, the same way a father would smile at his daughter. Last, but certainly not least, to give the birthday girl her present is her mother, Peach. As they pull away to let Peach take her turn, she gives Mario one last loving before going to her Peach walks toward her, she smirks at her and crosses her arms at her.

"So, I'm gonna make a wild guess that you're gonna give me a loving, touching speech about how grown I've become over the past few years too right?"

"No. I believe Mario did all of that for me. But, it's true though. When I first met you, you was a shy, sweet 9 year old who just lost her father. You was so quiet, that you hardly talked to anyone unless you needed to, mostly to Mario. As I watched you grow, I always saw a little bit more of your father every single day. The first thing I noticed was that you have your father's sense for adventure. Then, I noticed that you had your father's sense of honor, wisdom, stubbornness, sense of justice, and love for the people you hardly knew. I always felt like I was looking at him when I saw you. You make me so proud whenever I saw you protect and defend like him. My brother obviously knew what he was doing when you sent you here. You always made me proud of you, one way or another, and I believe if he was still alive, he would be so proud to you. To see how his little girl grew up to become a beautiful, smart, generous, caring, loyal young woman you are today." Peach says before she stops and wipes a few tears from her eyes, and the young girl to do the same. As soon as she gains her composure, Toad walks up to her with a small, red pillow in his hands, but what's on the pillow shocks everyone in the room, including Felicity. On the pillow, lies a small tiara that has a classic, but elegant heart design with a dangling teardrop crystal in the middle of it. The whole tiara is covered with tiny diamonds. Peach takes the tiara from the pillow and puts it in front of Felicity.

"My brother bought this for me on my 13th birthday. That was the last time I ever saw him before he left. He told me to pass this on to my daughter when she became the same age I was, and I agreed. Now I know I'm only your aunt, and not your mother, but I want you to know that I will always love you like you are my daughter. Technically, this a birthday from me and your father to show me how much we love you so very much. Don't ever forget that." Peach says a she carefully puts the tiara's on Felicity's head. It's a perfect fit on her head as she looks at herself with it on at a mirror (that Toadette supplied). Felicity runs toward her mother, and hugs her extremely tight, as Peach does the same. Everyone can't help but "aww" and applaud at the mother/daughter scene that took place just now.

"Happy birthday sweetheart. From both of us."

"Thank you so much, Mom. And just to let you know, I always loved you like you were my mom. Don't you ever forget that." Felicity says as they let go, and Peach kisses her forehead, and smile in pride and joy for Felicity. She walks toward the middle of the room, and the entire room is silence in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you guys so much for coming! I really appreciate every single one of you coming to my party. Even if I don't know you, I'll make sure that I will after tonight. Believe it or not, I was starting to doubt whether or not I would fit in the Mushroom kingdom. But now, I'm gonna fit in just fine here. So, enjoy the music, the food, cause I sure will, and have fun!" Felicity screams in happiness as all the guests cheer along with her speech. The music is turned back on, causing most of the guests to continue dancing and mingling. Felicity turns around and walks back to the gang, but is suddenly stopped by the special, popular photojournalist for the _Koopa Kronicle_, Kylie Koopa.

"Excuse me Princess Felicity, may I get a picture with everyone for the Kronicle?"

"Well, of course you may. Guys! Everyone behind the cake!" Felicity says as Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth heads toward her and the cake. They all scrunch together and wait for the photo to be taken.

"Alright guys! Say "cheese" on three! One! Two! Three!"

"Cheese!"

*Flash*

**The End.**

**_There you have it folks! The Epilogue and final chapter of this story. I would like to thank all of my reviewers that are listed in no particular order: ChrisMSMB, Nintendwriter, Preacherman 1880, blackmapletree, MarioLuigi25, 15PrincessAutumn15, AmperDavid, Vanessa Osbourne, zeldamaster456, mabpanda, prettypinkninja, Princess Daisy lover 15, ThatNinendoFangirl, Smash Brawler 1,__ 00ToD00, DragonsCrescent13, Mariochick, YesNoMaybeIdk, George, Harmonious Anonymous, James Birdsong, the reviewer with no name but left me an awesome review, billae, mario, coolguy112, and everyone who didn't review, but gave my story a chance by reading it. You guys are awesome, and I hope I see your reviews in another story of mine, or just another story in general. Secondly, I'd like to thank my best friends at school who's name I won't say for believing in me, and helping me with ideas when I didn't have any. My parents for telling me to never give up, and try your hardest at whatever you do, and buying me a laptop for my 16th birthday. And lastly, I wanna thank my deceased Aunt Deidre (DeeDee her nickname). She and I were real close as I was growing up, so it was really hard for me when she died so suddenly. She was encouraging to write this story when I was going to give up on it. Even though she died around chapter 8, and never got to see this story finished, She still told me in a way to keep continuing. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did. She was the reason why I kept writing stories, and why I'll continue writing stories. Not just for her, but for everyone that love to read them. So, keep an eye out for my other works, and I hope you guys will like my other stories as much you like this one! This is Hopefaith2 saying in another time, in another story, see ya real soon!_**


End file.
